Avengers Inc
by IceyLink
Summary: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark reform the Avengers with friends, new and old, to take protecting the world to the next level and Issue 14 is now posted with a new Secret Avengers back up story. Acts Of Doom Hits the Avengers.
1. Team Roster

**Avengers Inc.**

**Disclaimer:**

These issues are a work of fiction based partly on characters owned by Marvel Entertainment Ltd. These stories are not to be used for commercial gain, and are purely for entertainment purposes only.

Steve Rogers & Tony Stark reform the Avengers with friends, new and old, to take it to the next level and beyond. With the Mighty Avengers, Secret Avengers, the Avengers Academy and their first sanctioned team Thunderbolts they are soon to be known as Avengers Inc and bring saving the world to a whole new level.

**Team Roster**

_**The Mighty Avengers**_

Iron-Man aka Tony Stark – Team Leader & Avengers Inc Founder & Board Member

Falcon aka Sam Wilson - Co-Leader & Avengers Inc Founder & Board Member

Captain America aka James "Bucky" Barnes – Field Leader & former sidekick of the original Captain America

Namora aka Aquaria Nautica Neptunia – Namor's cousin from Atlantis as a symbol of peace between two worlds

Songbird aka Melissa Gold – Former Thunderbolt and reformed criminal once known as Screaming Mimi

Novastar aka Angelica Jones-Astrovik – Former New Warrior & newly appointed Nova Corpsmen for Earth

Tigra aka Greer Nelson – Former West Coast Avenger & feline warrior ready for the big leagues

Spider-Man aka Peter Parker – Web slinging hero & one time Reserve Member of the Avengers

Giant Man aka Bill Foster – Former Defender & Campion now ready to take on and live up to two big names

_**The Secret Avengers**_

Super Soldier aka Steve Rogers - Team Leader & Avengers Inc Founder & Board Member

Black Crow aka Jesse Crow – Former Wild Pack now Co-Leader & Avengers Inc Founder & Board Member

Switchblade aka Deedra Bernard – Former member of Alpha Flight & daughter of Groundhog & Stitch

Hellcat aka Patsy Walker – A probationary Avenger back from the dead with a second chance to be a hero

Arachne aka Julia Carpenter – Former Force Works & WCA has left retirement now that her daughter is older

Silhouette aka Silhouette Chord – Former New Warrior wanting to escape her former life

Moon Knight aka Marc Spector – Former WCA who has put his mind and life back together & ready to be a hero

Ant-Man aka Eric O'Grady – Former SHIELD lackey & thief given a chance to redeem himself

Quake aka Daisy Johnson – Daughter of Mr. Hyde & former SHIELD Agent looking for a different path in life

_**Thunderbolts – 1**__**st**__** Avengers Inc Sanctioned Team**_

Hawkeye aka Clint Barton – Team Leader & Avengers Inc Founder & Board Member

Mockingbird aka Barbara Barton – Co-Leader & Avengers Inc Founder & Board Member

Mach-VII aka Abner Jenkins – Field Leader and reformed criminal once known as Beatle

Atlas aka Erik Josten – Growing powerhouse and reformed criminal once known as Golith

Arcticblast aka Donny Gill – Former criminal known as Blizzard has survived death and determined to be a hero

Cyclone aka Pierre Fresson – Former criminal & Temp Thunderbolt has done his time & now given a 2nd chance

Webtress aka Dallas Riodan – Symbiote who lost a host & a cop who was crippled have joined into something more

Diamondback aka Rachel Leighton – Former criminal and ally of Captain America wanting to prove she's a hero

Dragoness aka Tamara Kurtz – Former evil mutant & Wild Pack member wanting a better life as a force for good

Stonewall aka Jerry Sledge – He has the powers of his father, the Absorbing Man but that's all he wants from him

Ronin aka Doc No Trahn – The former criminal known as the Bengal has taken a new identity and new path in life

Wildepride aka Kyllian Boddicker – Magical disciple of Dr. Strange placed to learn how to be a hero and teamwork

_**Avengers Academy**_

Yellow Jacket aka Henry Pym – Camp Headmaster & Avengers Inc Founder & Board Member

Wasp aka Janet Van Dyne – Camp Headmistress & Avengers Inc Founder & Board Member

Jocasta 2.0 – Rebuilt Robotic Avenger & active computer system, staff member & assistant to the Avenger Teams

She-Hulk aka Jennifer Walters – Green Avenger powerhouse, staff member and mentor to the Academy students

Black Knight aka Dane Whitman – Former Avenger has returned to guide and mentor the next generation

Justice aka Vance Astrovik – Former New Warrior & Avenger has now taken the job of turning students to heroes

Crystal aka Crystal Maximoff – Inhuman & Avenger who is expected to help others when she needs the help

Gauntlet aka Joseph Green – US Army Drill Sergeant that turned soldiers into heroes and now heroes into soldiers

Quicksilver aka Pietro Maximoff – Former villain and Avenger, has he returned to help teach or win back his love?

Diamond Lil aka Lillian Langkowski – Former Alphan has come to help teach and watch over the new students

_**Academy Students**_

Roger Brokeridge – Mutant with the ability to generate balls of solidified energy

Nahrees – Inhuman with the ability to generate electricity

Marcia Daniels – Daughter of Blackout with the ability to create dark energy by manipulating the Darkforce

Martin Lee – Grown son of Lionheart from the future wearing his mother's suit and using the Weapons of Avalon

Jamesy Braddock – Son of Meggan and Captain Britain from the future with the ability to control nature & plants

Greg Willis – College student with the ability to manipulate gravity after a freak event after graduating high school

Pierre Sullivan – Son of the Grey Gargoyle with the ability to turn himself and any inanimate objects to stone

Sylvie Lushton – Rumored daughter of Loki with natural magical abilities

Tara Olsen – An alien named Tarene with similar abilities as Thor who came to Earth modeling herself after him

Michael Van Patrick –Great-grandson of Abraham Erskine, inventor of the Super Solder Serum with similar abilities

Steve Harmon – Former class clown who's body was transformed into Electroplasm giving him cartoonish abilities

Allison Dillon – Daughter of Electro who has inherited the same shocking abilities

Danny DuBois – Son of Princess Python and a master of weapons, including his enchanted axes

Ken Mack – High school student who's body transformed into a metal substance that makes him super strong

Violet Lightner – Armed with an alien weapon that becomes any weapon she needs at the time of battle

Delroy Garrett, Jr. – Former Avenger with super human abilities and goggles of the original 3-D Man

Maria Santiago – Adopted daughter of Jarvis with the ability to transform into metal were-animals

Victor Mancha – Cyborg son of Ultron with the ability to control computers and electromagnetic manipulation

Humberto Lopez – High school student whose embedded medallion lets him shift and take on abilities of dinosaurs

Abigail Boylen – A young girl with the ability to manipulate a cloud-like gas and ride upon it

Terrence Ward – A dark and homeless teen with the ability to shape-shift into his opponent's worst fears

Zuzha Yu – Daughter of Alpha member Puck, decides to try a new start after learning about the death of her mother

Brent Styles – As one of two surviving members of Beta Flight, he is brought here for a better and safer life

Lili Stephens – As one of two surviving members of Beta Flight, she is brought here for a better and safer life

Ben Langkowski – Son of Sasquatch who wishes to learn how to be a hero like his dad

Arlette Truffaet – Former Flight member with a very controlling touch

Jared Carbo – Former Flight member with the ability to generate a force shield around himself and others

Adrian Carbo – Former Flight member with the ability to makes his arms and hands into sharp blades

Luna Maximoff – Daughter of Crystal & Quicksilver whose powers have just begun to manifest

Ava Ayala – Younger sister to the original White Tiger who has now inherited her family's legacy

Victor Alvarez – Thanks to a childhood explosion he can absorb the chi energy from others and power up

Brandon Sharpe – A spoiled child actor with an electric personality

Jennifer Takeda – A girl forced to live in a containment suit because of her body's ability to produce radiation

James Santini – A boy with the ability to become a giant bat

Jeanne Foucault – A girl with a very photographic memory and abilities


	2. A New Beginning  Part One

**Avengers Inc. **

**Issue #1 – A New Beginning – Part One**

_**The Mighty Avengers**_

_**Madison Square Garden**_

"Thanks for coming," the mayor said as he looked out at the media, law enforcement and civilian circus fathered in front and all around him and the stage that had been setup for this big press conference. "Today is a great day as I welcome to the stage, Captain America."

Cameras flashed as a man wearing the red, white and blue costume with a big "A" on his forehead and wielding a shield with a star in the center of it. Bucky Barnes had always held a lot of respect for Steve and the uniform. Never in a million years had he thought he would go from sidekick to wearing the actual uniform and leading the Avengers. He knew Ion-Man, Falcon and the Board were really in charge but for all intent and purposes, this was his team. After everything he had gone through as the brainwashed Winter Soldier and then his brief time with Alpha Flight he was thankful Steve and the others were willing to give him a second chance and be the hero he had always aspired to be.

"We love you Cap!" Came screams form the crowd.

"And I love you and America so that is why I am here," the new Captain America said as the chip in his mouth that helped make him sound like Steve when he was in public took a bit to get used to.

"So it is true, the government as brought back the Avengers?" A new reporter shouted out.

"To answer all of your questions, yes the Avengers have reformed but not sanctioned by the government or any outside agency. We will operate as our own team and answer to no organization or government. We are here to serve and protect the people of the United States of America and when needed, the world," Captain America said as he went into a little more detail that was okayed for the public knowledge.

After several questions, cheers, congratulations and even concerns and oppositions a reporter finally asked the question that was now on everyone's minds, "Who are the New Avengers?"

"Allow me to introduce you to the new team. Iron-Man," Captain America said as a gold and red armored figure landed next to Cap.

"Is it true you were fired by the new CEO of Stark Enterprises because she and you didn't get along?" A reporter asked.

"I heard it was because Tony Stark caught him in bed with her so he fired him and replaced him with the new War Machine bodyguard," another reporter gossiped as Tony rolled his eyes and chucked under his mask proving his plan with his secret identity and his company was working.

"Next is my long time friend and former Avenger, the Falcon," Captain America said as a man in a red and white spandex outfit landed on the other side of Cap causing his energy generated wings to vanish once he touched down.

"We have also have three other former Avengers, Tigra, Firestar the newly deputized Nova Corpsmen as Novastar and the Amazing Spider-Man," Captain America continued as a orange furred cat looking woman walked out on the stage followed by whistles and comments from the crowd as a woman in surrounded by fire and energy landed wearing a helmet with a red star on the front but opened up at the mouth and a nice form fitting costume with blue pants, top, boots and armbands with gold gloves, belt and stripes up the side of her legs and top of her boots as well as matching gold symbol of three connected suns on her chest.

"How do you feel about allowing a menace and criminal like Spider-Man on your team?" James Jonah Jameson asked as Spider-Man had swung in and landed next to Iron-Man after the two women and settled on the other side of Falcon.

"Always my biggest fan," Spider-Man said as he blew his former boss from the Daily Bugle a kiss.

"I would also like to introduce three members that are new to the Avengers role. First, long time ally and associate now full fledge Avenger, Goliath," Cap said as an African American man in black spandex pants, bottom part of his boots and matching eye mask and a sleeveless top that the top half is black that goes down into a point on the white bottom half that matches his white gloves and the top half of his boots.

"Welcome to the team, Bill," Iron-Man's voice came from the secure private com-link in his earpiece.

"Also, as a show of the ongoing peace being established with the Atlanteans, we present former Avenger Namor's cousin and one time member of the Agents of Atlas, Namora," Captain America said as a woman with a blue swim body suit that left her legs, arms and cleavage showing wearing golden wrist bands, gold medallion on her belt line that bore an A on it as well as a small crown that held her long flowing blond hair back and off her face revealing her pointed ears and also like her cousin had small white wings on each of her ankles.

"I still wish my daughter would have done this but anything for my King, but this could prove interesting," Namora whispered as she flew past Iron-Man and then landed and stood in the lineup for the public.

"And to round out the team, I introduce you to a woman who has more then demonstrated she deserves a spot on this team. Welcome, Songbird," Captain America said as the former Thunderbolt member landed with her pink sound generated wings sporting her long pink streaked white hair and black leather out fit with gold boots and pattern carrying all the way up to her upper thigh and matching gold arm band, shoulder pads, eye mask and gold bird like symbol on her chest.

"See, they are letting criminal on this team," James Jameson commented again.

"I present to you, the Mighty Avengers," Captain America declared as the crowed and camera flashes went wild.

_**Thunderbolt Mountain **_

_**Hidden Deep within the Colorado Rockies**_

"Look good don't they?" Mockingbird asked as he rested her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we aren't as good as them," Hawkeye responded as they watched the news coverage.

"Um, hate to interrupt but the team is ready," Abner said as he saw Songbird on the screen and still hated that not only had she decided accept Captain Americas offer to join the Avengers but decided after everything that some time apart would do them good.

"Great, let's go get a good look at them," Hawkeye said as he switched off the screen and head down to the main conference room.

With the help of Stark and Abner, Jan the Wasp and fashion guru had created everyone all new outfits. Hawkeye's was exactly the same colors and style it just now had a more armored look to it. He got rid of the cloth that hung on over his waist and thanks to Pym and Stark tech he had an endless supply of arrows on his back quiver and his bow could change size and be hidden in his wrist gauntlet. Mockingbird wore a black full body outfit with a white stripe running down her front and back and into her inner legs and matching white armbands where her battle-stave came out of. She also sported white eye mask goggles with golden lenses that accented her long flowing golden hair. She looked over at him and smiled as they followed Abner, who now wore armor very similar to his old suit but was all blue with white accents and several upgrades and calling himself Mach-VII.

As they stepped into the room, six figures all turned and faced them. It was quite the group and the fact that none of them were dead and the room was still in order proved he had chosen wisely and everyone here was truly here to better themselves. He knew the other Avengers questioned some of his choices and would have proved more Avenger type members but that isn't what the Thunderbolts were about or the idea of the program. It was questionable characters, not quite on the right path or former criminals who wanted to change their image and get a second chance at being heroes and making themselves and the world better. He smiled at Mockingbird as she nodded and they looked over each new Thunderbolt.

He, Mockingbird and Abner had gone over the list of past Thunderbolts to see if there were any willing to be given another chance or if they thought they deserved another shot. Of course Atlas was a give-in. With Songbird defecting to the Avengers he needed another veteran who could help Abner in the field with these guys. He noticed Erik kept his exact same costume with the golden _A_ on his chest but allowed some upgrades added to it to help supplement his size changing powers. Another person allowed back on the team was the Donny Gill, the former criminal known as Blizzard and a member of the last incarnation of the Thunderbolts as Arcticblast.

Hawkeye wasn't sure he would want to join after almost dying in the battle against Ultron. All thought he was going to die as the explosion of his suit and the blast from Ultron burned his skin and put him in a coma. TO their surprise he eventually came out of it and was now completely healthy, except two things. His skin had turned blue and was cold to the touch while no longer needed a suit to generate ice or cold, he could now do it naturally. He now wore a white suite and eye mask with blue fingerless gloves and boots. He had a blue icicle pattern across his chest. Hawkeye wasn't sure but Barbara and Donny both assured her he was ready to get back to trying to be a hero.

One of the other past Thunderbolt members was Cyclone who had gone to prison to atone for his crimes. He was now released and they had made him an offer for a second chance with the team and he accepted it. Pierre Fresson had let them design him a new suit. It was all green and covered his entire body. His boots, gloves and face mask where a darker shade of green and the small metal cuffs around his wrists and ankles marched the rest of the lighter shade of his costume. There was also a dark green cyclone symbol on his chest. He said that now he had served his time he was willing to become a full fledged member of the Thunderbolts. Hawkeye had made him the offer once and decided to do it again. The last former member was actually two in one.

Webtress had been a Symbiote bonded to a woman named Donna Diego and had called herself Scream. She had joined the Thunderbolts in hopes of trying to become good but ended up being killed by Ultron. Well, it turns out Donna had died and the Symbiote had vanished. By luck it was weak and dying as well until it ran into a woman passing by the hospital in her wheelchair. That woman was former ally and friend of Erik and Thunderbolt member, Vantage. Dallas Riodan had been a member and lover of Erik until she was rendered powerless and crippled. She took a government desk job and had managed to establish a cordial friendship with Erik again. Both Dallas and Webtress were wounded, weak and dying in some form or another until they met.

Webtress wrapped herself around Dallas and she discovered that with the Symbiote active around her she not only had abilities but could walk again. They had made a deal, Dallas would be her host and let the Symbiote live if it agreed to surrender all control to Dallas. It was agreed and Webtress and Dallas were reborn. Dallas has quickly contacted Erik and after talking to Hawkeye and Mockingbird had agreed to let her join the team. Dallas decided to keep the name Webtress and had a red face mask with white eye pieces that looked like Spider-Man's and her head pulled back and transitioned into very long wavy blond hair. Her suit was also red with prominently yellow design splattered all over it. Hawkeye wasn't sure but he could see this might be a chance for her and Erik to patch things up but he would have to keep an eye on the Symbiote.

With a nod he looked at the remaining two members. There was, upon Cap's request, Rachael Leighton otherwise known as Diamondback. She sported a pink costume with matching eye mask with black gloves, boots and diamond shape on her torso front and back as well as on her neck line. She also sported diamond on her gloves, beltline, earrings and hair pieces. Her suit and diamonds were given a few upgrades and she was here to prove to Steve that she could be a hero and maybe one day win his heart back, but Clint knew that only one of those might be obtained. Then there was Black Crow's woman and former Wild Pack member, Dragoness. She had been a part of the Mutant Liberation Front and had run away to start over and be a hero. So here she was on his team with her green costume and golden face mask.

"Hawkeye, the remaining three Thunderbolts have arrived. Jan apologized but she got their suits done," Mach-VII said after receiving a message on his com unit.

"Great, bring them in, I can't wait to see them," Hawkeye said as he looked at his wife and they all turned as the door opened to let three figures in.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Secret Avengers<strong>_

**Operation Canada – Part One**

_**Avengers Mansion**_

_**Subbasement Room**_

"Everyone is suited up, sir," Black Crow said walking into the room.

"You don't have to call me sir, Jesse. It's Steve or when we're in the field, Super Solider," Steve Rogers said with a smile.

He looked at Black Crow and his new outfit. It took a lot of soul searching but he had decided that if they were going to be a covert team then they couldn't go parading around in normal flamboyant or super heroic outfits. So he had Wasp design them all new ones and hold a more uniformed look, starting with his own. He now wore an all dark blue outfit with a white stark on his chest with a white circle around it and three white stripes running up towards his shoulders. His boots were black as well as his gloves and belt. His eye mask was dark blue with a think white outline. His belt held a gun and other weapons while his gloves could generate his new energy bases shield since he had given his to Bucky. The shield may be made of energy but it was in every since the same as his old shield as far as functionality and more.

Black Crow whore an all black outfit with a while crow with spread wings symbol on his chest. He wore his same mask but it was all black while his gloves where almost grey to mach his belt that both carried his needed weapons. With the nature of his powers, it took a lot of practice and work to make it that when he transformed into the Black Crow he would be in his new costume and not that of his old look. There was a magical element to Black Crow that no one knew about but Steve and he agreed to keep it secret because it posed a great advantage to Black Crow and the team. It was recently discovered that Jesse's old friend and butler John Giles who had died appeared to Black Crow when ever he was needed and only he could see him due to the nature of his spiritual gifts. The other thing, John's spirit seemed to have held on to his magical abilities as well and lent a great ability and skill set to Black Crow.

They soon made it to the room where the other waited him. He looked at each one and smiled. He had hand picked each of them except for a couple that he had taken upon suggestion. Overall he was happy with the group standing before him. The first was a recruit he had gotten from Alpha Flight when Bucky had quit and came back to the States. Deedra Bernard was the daughter of Groundhog and Stitch. She was an adult but her parents forbid her to be a hero. With the help of Tony, they think she is in the States going to college but she is secretly a part of his team going by the name Switchblade. She was now wearing an all dark blue leather our fit that covered her whole body. She did have a white blade on her chest and white special lenses on her eyes. On her back, thanks to Pym and Stark had a hidden compartment that would grow or shrink her two swords when she needed them.

He then looked over at the next member, Patsy Walker, the Hellcat. He hadn't been sure about her when he was going down the list of past Avengers but Tony made a case for her and she really wanted another shot at the Avengers. He decided with her skills and abilities she could be like his Wolverine. So there she was in her same outfit of a black mask, boots, gloves and belt but instead of yellow top and pants it was now grey with white cat scratch marks on her chest. Slightly different costume but still the same Patsy down to the flowing red hair coming out from behind her mask. Steve almost thought he heard her purr when he walked by.

Next was one of his first choices, Julia Carpenter now going by Arachne. She wore her all black costume with a silvery white spider spanning across her chest, shoulders, arms and legs. Her black mask has white lenses but left her mouth exposed as well as her long flowing strawberry blond hair. It was a tough decision but he had to agree to allow her daughter to stay at the Avenger Mansion. It was a risky but easy decision for him to make to get Julia on his team. Steve smiled as he walked past her and looked at his newest recruit and what one would call a graduation into the super hero world.

Silhouette Chord of the New Warriors was one of a few Warriors that had come with him but while the others went to the Academy he wanted her on his team. She agreed on the fact that she could really do something good but yet have her distance from the others and with this team would probably never run into Dwayne or the other Warriors again. She wore an all black outfit and black mask. She had a white shadowy smoke symbol on her chest. She also wore grey gloves that tucked into a grey metal wrist band that matched a metal belt that went round her waist as well as a grey stripe that ran down her leg connecting a grey metal piece around her kneecaps. They had done a great job on her outfit. Not only was it very durable and protective but it also gave her the ability to walk and not rely on walking sticks. But in case of an emergency and the suit went down and she couldn't walk, her battle sticks that came out of her wrists could elongate and act as walking sticks to get around if need be. Of course with her powers and what she could now do with them she would have no problems and as a grand asset to his team.

Steve's next choice was objected by almost everyone but he didn't care. Marc Specter wanted to be given a chance to be a hero now that he had gotten his mental and other personal issue taken care of and under control. Out of anyone, Steve trusted Moon Knight to focus on doing whatever was necessary and asked of him and would always have your back. He kept his same costume but did make it more armored base and had lots of upgrades, gadgets and weapons, most he handled himself. He did agree to change the color from white to grey with a white crescent moon on his chest. Moon Knight gave a nod as Steve passed by and stopped at the final figure standing there.

This woman in front of him had not been his first choice. He originally called and wanted Black Widow on his team but she had declined saying she was doing too much work for SHIELD right now. She did give a suggestion for someone to take her place, Daisy Johnson a former SHIELD agent. She was the daughter of Mr. Hyde but had been rescued and taken in by Nick Fury and had become one of his agents. Daisy had been wanting out SHEILD and wanted to get into something else but didn't know what. Steve was familiar with Daisy but only from his association with Nick. Steve had called Sharon Carter and she vouched for her as well so Steve allowed her to join the team and knowing Nick's blessing came as her being his way to keep tabs on this new Avengers. Steve wasn't worried about her connection or reporting to Nick, he could handle that, it was the fact she possessed the power of an earthquake at her fingertips. She wore a similar outfit as Steve but instead of a star she had white shock waves on her chest.

"I want to tell you how excited I am to take this new Secret Avengers adventure with all the seven of you," Steve said as he looked at them all.

"Wait, seven of us? There are only six of us here and with you that makes the Secret Seven," Arachne asked.

"Actually, that was the intent till I decided to add one more to the team making you all the seven. Eric?" Steve said as suddenly a very tiny man leapt off of a small flying ant next to Moon Knight and grew to normal height.

"Hi guys," a man wearing a dark red almost black suit with white metal eye lenses, extendable antennas, belt, boots and armbands with a white ant on his chest.

"Everyone, meet Eric O'Grady, the new Ant-Man," Steve said as everyone looked him up and down.

Eric was a low level SHIELD agent that had been let go for not being very honest and not doing his work with efficiency. Before leaving he had been in charge of studying a suit that SHIELD had somehow taken from Pym's lab many years ago. When he left he had managed to steal the suit and made modification to get it to work. He had been caught by Pym when his tracer went off once it was out of SHIELD headquarter. Eric was arrested and Nick stayed out of it as to not admit to his theft of the suit from Pym. Before sending him to jail, Henry and Steve had talked about maybe putting him in the Academy or on the Thunderbolts but Steve thought he might serve better on his team where he could keep an eye on him and mentor him.

The reason they didn't want to just give up on him because he brought something special to the suit. Not only did his body have some kind of bond with the suit but he had ideas to help upgrade the suit. On top of that, it turned out that Eric had low level telepathy. With some adjustments to the helmet, Eric's powers were enhanced and were able to control, communicate and interact with insects on a level Pym or Scott never could. Along with this ability to control insects, his boots had built in jet blasts to give him flight and when small could be rechanneled into his gloves to boost speed or act as a flamethrower, wasp stingers were also in his gloves and when he was tiny had retractable cyber legs upon his back. He had yet to fully master the potential of the insect communication as well as the potential to try and reverse and grow.

"Ah, Daisy, we meat again," Eric said with a flirty and inappropriate tone.

"Eric, I" Daisy began when Black Crow held up a hand and caused her to go quiet and for all to pay attention.

"I know we have just gotten together and haven't had a lot of training time but we have our first mission and it is one we can't wait on," Steve said to them.

"Where are we going?" Hellcat asked.

"We are heading to Canada. It seams all communication had been cut with Alpha Flight and Canada has refused the Avengers to go check it out," Steve answered.

"So the Secret Avengers sneak in instead," Moon Knight commented with a nod.

"Yes, we get in, find out what happened and then get out," Steve said as he nodded to Black Crow.

"Pymspace Portal active. Destination, one mile from Flight Industries, Canada," Black Crow said as the door near them began to glow and then opened allowing them to see what looked like a wasteland and what was left of the secret headquarters of Alpha Flight.

**Next: Issue #2 – A New Beginning – Part Two & Secret Avengers: Operation Canada – Part Two**


	3. A New Beginning Part Two

**Avengers Inc. **

**Issue #2 – A New Beginning – Part Two**

_**Thunderbolt Mountain **_

_**Hidden Deep within the Colorado Rockies**_

"Welcome to the Thunderbolts," Hawkeye said as he, Mockingbird and Mach-VII joined the group on the floor.

Clint took a look at the group and smiled and glanced at the three members that had come in late. He wasn't so sure about the first one, but he had been placed on the team by his wife as a favor to Nick Fury. Originally selected as a member of a covert team Nick was putting together that never happened and didn't want him put back on the streets. Jerry Sledge was the son of Crusher Creel the Absorbing Man who also had his father's abilities. Jerry wanted to do anything to not be like his father so he had agreed to come to the Thunderbolts. The very muscular, bald good looking man wore only a pair of purple pants and black boots. Unlike the man next to him, he didn't like to be covered with clothes.

The next man was wearing an upgraded armor laced version of Clint's Ronin outfit. The man under the mask had agreed to keep the Ronin name as well because he wanted to leave his past behind and take a second chance at life. The man was Duc No Trahn, the former villain known as the Bengal. His expertise in the martial arts along with his superhuman ability to track by scent made him perfect to carry on the Ronin persona. The last one was also on the team as a favor to a friend of theirs, Doctor Strange.

The young man wearing black boots, blue pants and a matching sleeveless vest that showed off his muscles and tattoos and sporting a red long wavy haired Mohawk was Dr. Strange's disciple, Kyllian Boddicker, now called Wildepride. Clint wasn't too sure about agreeing to it but Steven Strange said that he was getting restless and this team would do him good to start interacting again in the world and becoming a hero. Barbara had also pointed out that it wouldn't hurt to have a magic user on the team, especially one that could teleport and look good doing it. Reluctantly, Clint agreed and they had gained their final member of the Thunderbolts.

"Is this true, that being a Thunderbolt exonerates our past?" Bengal, the new Ronin asked.

"No, not just being here but becoming a hero will,' Mockingbird replied.

"If you prove yourself that you truly want to be a hero and have left your old life behind and do so with flying colors on this team, after a year you will be given full pardons, but if not you will go straight to the Vault," Mach-VI said.

"And trust me, you play us a fool here or if you revert back to your old way during or after your time with the Thunderbolts we will be the first to put you down, permanently," Hawkeye added with a grin.

"You mean, put away?" Diamondback questioned.

"Whatever," Clint said with a more evil smirk.

"Now, we will be going on our first team mission so everyone suit up. We leave in fifteen," Mach-VI ordered as the group quickly moved out.

"You think they are ready for this?" Mockingbird asked.

"You think we are?" Clint joked as he leaned in and gave his wife a kiss thankful to have her back after all this time.

"Oh most definitely," Barbara's answer came as it was quickly muffled with a kiss.

"Oh brother," Mach-VI said as prepared to lead his team out on their first mission.

_**Avengers Academy – Camp Pym, Arizona **_

"I still can't get over this place," Dane Whitman, the Black Knight said as he sat down in the conference room.

"I know, and the fact this place is hidden in Pymspace? No one can find us and we can get here or anywhere by traveling through this space going threw some kind of doorways?," Jennifer Walters, the savage She-Hulk added as she took a seat next to Dane.

"I think it is just an honor to be asked to be a part of this. I never thought in a million years I would go from trying to be a hero to becoming an Avenger and then training the next age of heroes," Vance Astrovik the former New Warrior turned Avenger named Justice.

"I'm still not sure if I should really be here," the Inhuman and Avenger named Crystal commented as she slowly entered the room.

"Crys?" Dane gasped as he immediately stood up.

"Dane, you're looking good," Crystal said as she brushed back her hair.

"I'm so sorry to hear about Luna. I know she and the others will be found," Jennifer said putting a hand on the Inhuman's shoulder. _****See the X-Men: GenetiX mini series****_

"What about Quicksilver?" Dane asked cautiously.

"It's believed he is missing too, but I haven't really talked to him since our divorce was made official both here on Earth and with my people," Crystal said as Dane's eyebrow went up.

"Good, almost everyone is here," Henry Pym, the Yellowjacket said as he stepped into the room in his white lab coat followed by his fiancée, Janet Van Dyne, the Wasp.

"Almost?" Dane asked as he looked around at the six of them all dressed in civilian attire taking seats around a large table with double "A's" in the center.

"Yes, Mr. Pym is referring to Camp Pym's drill sergeant, Sergeant Joseph Green," said a silver and shiny female looking robot that suddenly appeared in the room.

"Everyone, say hello to Jocasta 2.0," Pym said with pride.

"Yes, Hank has completely rebuilt her and she is integrated so that she can be anywhere at anytime and will be able to assist us and any of the Avengers teams at all the bases and headquarters," Janet said as he gave a fake smile towards the female robot that had a creepy resemblance to herself.

"And she was referring to me," a very muscular and bald African American walked into the room wearing a tight grey t-shirt that said "ARMY" on it with a bear of camouflage pants and black boots.

"Oh my," Jennifer Walters murmured as Janet playfully kicked her under the table.

"Glad you could join us, Joe," Hank said as the man took the final empty chair and just nodded.

"Now, before we get started let's quickly introduce everyone," Janet began to say.

"No need. I'm sure you all know each other already and everything I need to know I've already gathered from each of your dossiers. We have a job to do here and time's wasting," Sergeant Green said with a grunt.

"What's his deal?" Jennifer whispered to Janet.

"He's had a tough year, including his wife leaving him and taking their two year old daughter with her out of the country. I think the divorce was final today," Janet whispered.

"What do you know, handsome and available," Jennifer whispered with a smile as Janet gasped at her comment.

"True, but for the rest of you allow me tell you a little about our newest member here," Hank continued.

"Actually not much to tell, I was a sergeant for the US Army. My unit was dispatched to the Middle-East to track a strange occurrence. Two alien species had died in conflict entering our atmosphere. As we investigated we were attacked by Hydra who was there to uncover the technology. It was a bloody battle and I lost a lot of good men but I was able to single handedly defeat Hydra and keep them from gaining the alien technology," Sgt Green said with no emotion.

"How did you do that?" Jennifer asked as she tried not to overdo her flirt.

"With the same thing that caused me to loose my family and get me released from the Army and end up here," Green said as he raised his right hand causing everyone to jump as the skin around his hand and arm seemed to pull back and shrink as a silver looking gauntlet began to grow that covered his hand all the way to his elbow.

"Jo had discovered one of the alien weapons and had used it to defeat Hydra. Unfortunately it can't be removed and the army tried everything which is what lead to several problems but thanks to Fury and Captain America, we were able to get him to join our staff here," Janet said.

"And with a creative use of my Pym Particles Jo is able to hide the weapon from sight and because of the alien technology, it can't be traced or detected by anything, and trust me I've tried," Pym said.

"Don't sell yourself short, Mr. Pym, using Green's gauntlet you were able to find another of the other six devices," Jocasta 2.0 said with praise causing Janet to cringe a little.

"Find the other six, what is she talking about?" Justice asked.

"It seems that shortly after the battle, the alien ships self destructed leaving nothing behind and caused the other six, indestructible weapons to shoot out at a great speed and vanish from sight with no way to trace where they had gone to," Pym answered.

"Luckily, we found one of them, and just like Jo, had bonded onto someone," Janet said.

"Who is it?" Dane asked.

"Don't worry, you will meet her later, we were lucky that she was more than willing to join the Academy," Pym said with a smile.

"So, back to what we are all doing here," Green said abruptly.

"Yes, me and Jan here will be overseeing the entire Camp and program. Each of you have been selected to be the staff and help train and mold the students in the Academy to fully use and master their powers with responsibility and control and to graduate into a hero, whether it is on their own or even an Avenger one day," Henry said.

"And if this goes well, eventually we can expand, bring in more recruits and one day sanction a super hero team in each state across the United States," Jan beamed.

"Wow, looks like Cap and you guys have really gone big here," Justice commented in awe.

"Looking at some of the recruits you got here, I've got to ask, how are we any different than the Thunderbolts and from the looks of some of them, shouldn't they be heading to them instead of here?" Dane asked.

"As the Thunderbolts are more villains and vigilantes getting a second chance the recruits here tend to be younger and are here because they want to become heroes or need some guidance to go in that right direction," Jan tried to explain.

"Then what about these here that were arrested not too long ago. Shouldn't these villains be sent to Clint?" Jennifer asked.

"No, these Bastards of Evil, as they called themselves, are young enough that they can still be helped," Pym answered.

"And whether they like it or not I can beat the evil out of them and turn them all into heroes, even if it kills them," Green said slamming his hand on the table.

"My kind of guy," Jennifer smiled.

"As you can tell, Sergeant Green will be the drill instructor and will handle the daily training and boot camp for the recruits. Getting them in shape both physically and mentally getting their bodies and attitudes in check and make them work as a team," Pym explained.

"Now, when they are not with Green, they will be taking classes with each of us. Henry will be teaching them how to use their minds and more of the science and academic classes. I will be teaching them fashion and how to conduct your self in the public eye in and out of costume," Jan said with a smile.

"Dane, you will be teaching them the art of weaponry. How to make any item into a weapon, use it with mastery and do so without having to kill. Now you Jen, you will have a duel role. You will help with academics as well as teach them how to fight without weapons or powers," Pym said.

"Justice and Crystal, you will be teaching them how to use their powers. Justice will be training them how to use them in battle and working as a team while Crystal will be teaching them how to develop, master and use their powers to their full potential on an individual basis," Jan explained.

"Also, because of the size of the students, we will be breaking them into squads of five when they are outside of the academic classes and boot camp. As me and Jan will over see everyone and any student can come to us at any time, each of you will be assigned a squad and act as their mentor and guidance counselor," Henry added as they all finished up their meeting and prepared to greet the incoming students.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Secret Avengers<strong>_

**Operation Canada – Part Two**

_**Canada**_

_**Flight Industries**_

"I am picking up some major mojo around this place," Hellcat said as he looked at the building that acted as the headquarters for Alpha Flight.

"Yes, there is a mix of magic, evil and something else going on in there," Black Crow said as both he and Giles sensed something big going on in there.

"I need to get in there," Switchblade said as she began to move and stopped when Steve placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"No, we can't go running in there blind. I know your parents are in there but so are many friends of mine," Super Soldier said as the girl nodded as they came to a quick understanding.

"We are protected," Black Crow said after he got the nod from Giles.

"Silhouette, take us in," Super Soldier commanded as Silhouette touched the shadows on the ground and seemed to suddenly wrap them around all of them and soon faded as they all stepped out and into a long corridor.

"Okay, we brake into two teams. Black Crow will take Ant-Man, Quake & Moon Knight. Hellcat, Switchblade, Arachne and Silhouette are with me. We are going down to the lower level to check he headquarters. You guys search these upper levels for any signs of life," Super Soldier said as the two teams broke off.

"This is unreal," Ant-Man said as they stepped through a door and found themselves in the middle of a forest.

"S.S., I'm getting some strange sensations in here. Hello, Super, you there?" Black Crow kept asking into their Com system.

"What's up?" Quake asked as she looked around.

"What ever is causing this has disrupted our communication network," Moon Knight said as he stepped past them all and used his enhanced vision pieces in his mask to try and get a scope of the area.

"Or it could be me," Voice said as a laser blast hits Moon Knight and sends him flying backwards.

"Who?" Ant-Man asked as they turned to see a very bulky and large woman, an animal-like man, a man sporting cybernetic arms and a woman wearing high-the weaponry, visor and a smoking wrist laser.

"We are Omega Flight and it's time you all pay," Ms. Mass said as she hit the ground hard and it opened up and swallowed Quake, Black Crow and An-Man.

_**Subbasement **_

"Something must be wrong, I can't seem to get a signal through," Super Soldier said as he tapped his ear piece.

"I'm sensing a very strange magic presence here mixed with something else," Hellcat said as she sniffed around.

"Mom! No!" Switchblade screamed suddenly as they all ran into the room she had entered.

As Steve and the others stepped up behind Switchblade they all gasped at the sight before them. In the middle of the room was Northstar who had some kind of weird energy pouring out of him that made it look like he was hooked up to a bunch of tubes an wires. To the left of Northstar, chained and spikes through their hands and feet pinning them to the wall were seven figures. Vindicator, Shiver, Guardian, Earthmover, Nemesis, Sasquatch and Switchblade's mom, Jodi Bernard. Between the group on the wall and Northstar where two figures hooked up to a weird glowing devise that shot glowing energy tubes out of it and into the others trapped. Those two figures were Mystic and Hightech. Steve could not believe his eyes.

"They're still alive," Arachne said as her limited psi abilities and heightened senses did pick up enough to know they were not looking at a bunch of corpses.

"We need to cut them down," Switchblade said drawing her swords.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that," a voice said as they all turned around to see a pale skinned woman in a red revealing leather outfit with long green curly hair and red curly horns sticking out to match her red ruby lips.

"Dream Queen," Hellcat hissed.

"Oh, Patsy, how are you? Things still going good with Damian? He seemed different the other day when I was with him," Dream Queen taunted.

"You, witch!" Hellcat shouted as she leapt at the woman despite Super Soldiers objections.

"Oh please," Dream Queen laughed as a huge blast hit her attacked and sent Hellcat back across the room. "You think you could get past my pets?"

They all turned to see Madison Jeffries dressed up as Box, his adopted ward Jayson Landon the Predator and Adrian Carbo aka Flex stepping in front of the Dream Queen with Arlette Truffaet standing behind them with her powers of control flaring as Murmur. The Dream Queen smiled baring her ganged teeth.

"Kill them so I can finish with my rebirth as a goddess in this realm," Dream Queen said turning towards the Alpha Flight members that were captured and bound while her newly required minions attacked the Secret Avengers.

**Next: Issue #3 – A New Beginning – Part Three & Secret Avengers: Operation Canada – Part Three**


	4. A New Beginning Part Three

**Avengers Inc. **

**Issue #3 – A New Beginning – Part Three**

_**Avengers Academy – Camp Pym, Arizona **_

_**Outside Training Grounds**_

"Fall in line!" Sergeant Green shouted as twenty-one students fell in line, some more cooperative than others.

"We gained a student last minute but that is okay. Jennifer can handle one extra," Wasp said with a wink.

"So weird seeing them all in white shirts and army pants," Justice said.

"Because you have not earned that right. Once you graduate from this academy you will be given costumes and only then will you earn the right to wear them and be given your codename. If you had one prior to coming here, it no longer exists in this Camp, do I make myself clear?" They heard Sergeant Green shout and the students shout yes sir after several screams from Gauntlet till they all shouted in unison.

"They won't have costumes while they are here but those who use weapons will still have them but only allowed to use them with permission when in training, lessons or battles, just like those with abilities," Janet said.

"And with the help of Jocasta 2.0 I have installed fail safes around here that any of us can activate to depower or pull any of them in-line if we need to," Hank said as his staff nodded, some nervously others with approval.

As Gauntlet shouted drill instructions the Staff of the Avengers Academy watched and got a good look at their recruits. First there was Roger Brokeridge a very in shape guy who was twenty-one with the ability to create energy balls. Next to him was Nahrees, the Inhuman that had been left behind with Crystal. The girl looked sweet with her long dark hair but had the ability to generate electricity along with her Inhuman enhanced abilities. Next in line was Marcia Daniels, the former Bastard of Evil known as Darkstar. She wasn't thrilled to be here but her powers were just as formidable as her late father's Blackout.

Next to her was Martin Lee, who was from the future and went by the name Lionheart, named after the one time Avenger that had given her life. He had her same basic abilities with a few extra weapons. He knew he was from the future but he couldn't remember how he had gotten here until recently. He had come here with Black Knight and had proven himself in the eyes of Steve Rogers. Next to him was his boyfriend, Jamesy Braddock who was also from the future and went by the name Geo. Geo had come here in search of Martin and when he found him all Martin's memories flooded back. After talking with Captain Britain he was filled in on their adventures in the future and their kids who had come back with them. Both boys wanted to stay with the Academy and Brian had given his blessing. Geo had the ability to control nature and plants and carried a robot-like pet with him called Widget. ****See X-Calibur series for more on X-Calibur and their journey into the future****

Those five made up Crystal's group. The next five were assigned to Justice. Standing first in the second row was New York University student Greg Willis, a fairly new hero going by the name Gravity. He had the ability to manipulate gravity after being sucked into a mysterious black hole while on a yachting vacation with his parents after he graduated from high school. He then moved to New York to go to school and to become a super hero but his continuous mishaps had shaken his confidence to be one. The next two in line were also former members of the Bastards of Evil, Mortar and Miss Enchantress. Pierre Sullivan was the son of Grey Gargoyle who could turn himself into stone and turn inanimate objects to stone and manipulate and control them while Sylvie Lushton claimed to be the daughter of Loki and demonstrated magical abilities.

Because of this connection they thought putting the next girl with them was a good idea. Modeled after Thor and with similar abilities, Tarene came to Earth took on the mortal identity of Tara Olson calling herself Thor Girl. With Thor gone missing with the Asgardians, Thor Girl had found herself lost and roaming, and since Thor had been a great Avenger they knew she would fit in here. Last in line was a former high school senior and all American boy named Michael Van Patrick. Everyone thought he was the perfect athlete and naturally gifted until Steve had discovered that Micahel was actually the great-grandson of Abraham Erskine, the inventor of the super soldier serum but tests done so far seems to show that the boy gained his abilities naturally and not by a serum.

The third row made up Black Knight's group. The first recruit was no one's favorite pick but that was because Steve Harmon, the former New Warrior known as Slapstick was consistently thinking himself the class clown. He never acted too serious and if it wasn't for his unique ability to turn into his ectoplasm and indestructible form he'd be out of here. Of course Gauntlet viewed him as an easy challenge to break and whip into shape. Next to Steve was another two members of the Bastards of Evil, Aftershock and Slayer.

Allison Dillon was the daughter of known villain Electro and was proving to be a chip off the old block. Word had it that Maxwell was trying to reform and had joined Salem-X. ****See current issues of Salem-X**** With Wanda still counted among the recently missing mutants, Hank and Steve thought it best to keep Allison here and not introduce Max to his unknown daughter will Wanda came back and they had a chance to talk. Now Slayer, Danny DuBois, was the son of Serpent Society member Princess Python, or he says. With Python rumored to have been killed and missing there was no real way to prove or deny his claim. Danny had no super powers but has a very good fighter and skilled with weapons, especially with the two axes given to him by Miss Enchantress.

The next in line was a young kid by the name of Ken Mack. Steve Rogers had found him when news reports came in that a high school student during a wrestling match had started going into convulsions and had transformed into a large red metal monster. Steve brought him here so he could be taught that he wasn't a monster and that his metal skin that gave him super human strength could make him a hero. With nowhere else to go and his family disowning him in fear, Ken decided to give the Academy a try. The last member in line was a girl named Violet Lightner. She was the one that they had been told about that possessed one of the alien weapons like Gauntlet. The Tactigon on her left arm could become any weapon she needs at the time of battle. She had just started her life as a super hero called Armory when they had found her in San Francisco and brought her here.

The final row of recruits belonged to She-Hulk. The first two were former Avenger's In-Training. Delroy Garrett, Jr, known as Triathlon had recently regained his powers and inherited the goggles from the original 3D Man. Wanting to be taken serious as a hero and inspiring Avenger he jumped at the chance to join the Academy. With him he brought his girlfriend, and Jarvis' "adopted" daughter, Maria Santiago the Silverclaw. Jarvis was glad to have her here since he felt she really needed to learn to control and master her ability to shift into metal were-animals. With these two slightly experienced heroes, there help would be needed with the final four rounding out the team.

Next was he final member from the Bastards of Evil, Victor Mancha, Kid Ultron the so called son and sleeper body for Ultron but when Victor was taken over by an Ultron from the future things had gone slightly wrong. The future Ultron had been defeated and from what Hank could tell, purged from Victor. What was left was a boy who had to deal with the fact he was a cyborg of sorts with enhanced abilities including self healing or repairs, talking with and controlling computers and had electromagnetic manipulation that gave him similar powers to Magneto. Victor now wanted to do everything he could to make his mom proud and never become like Ultron. So did Hank and the Avengers and no better way for that than to keep him close to Pym himself.

The next kid was a very hyper high school kid by the name of Humberto Lopez. Pym knew the boy's parents, both Paleontologists. They had called Pym when, during a dig in the desert, Humberto had found a crystallized medallion that embedded itself in his chest. At first they tried to keep it secret until their son started to demonstrate the ability to take on abilities and shift parts of his body of that of dinosaurs'. As a favor to his friends and knowing the Academy was the best place for Humberto, Pym had recruited Humberto who was very ecstatic about becoming a super hero and an Avenger one day. Pym just wished the last two had the same kind of energy.

Nest to Humberto was a young and very shy high school girl from Evanston, Illinois. Hank had learned about the girl from Tony Stark when War Machine, bringing in a villain and passing through Illinois, spotted a girl flouting atop a cloud in the sky. It seems she can manipulate a loud-like gas and ride upon it. Abigail Boylen was living in a foster home and never really had a home. Being shy, Janet had easily connected with the girl and convinced her to join the Academy where she would find a home and place where she would fit in and not be alone anymore. The last recruit was also an outcast.

Terrance Ward looked very dark and scary with his black foppish fringe he wore and the dark circles around his eyes. The kid came form a dark place as did his powers. Terrance had dropped out of school and took to living on the streets after his powers manifested and drove him away from his family and had sent his own mother into an insane asylum. It seemed the boy had the ability to shape-shift into his opponent's worst fear. Hank wasn't sure where the boy's powers came from but he had been able to rule out mutant. The boy was very introverted and had no control over his abilities, even fearing them. Hank hoped they could change that because with his powers the boy had great potential to be something great.

"Wow, quite the group down there," Dane said as the others nodded.

"Yes, and I think all of them have the potential, with our help, to become great Heroes or even Avengers one day," Janet said with a smile.

"Okay, we better head down. I think they've had enough of Sgt. Green's introduction to the Academy for now. This way each of you can get to know your groups before we start classes tomorrow," Hank said as they all moved down to the camp grounds.

_**Epilogue**_

"What're your thoughts? You think were crazy now?" Baron Zemo asked as he and Norbert Ebersol, the villain known as Fixer and Techno finished watching the images of the formation of the Mighty Avengers and the New Thunderbolts.

"As you can now see what Zemo has been trying to convince you of, I have sources that say that not only is there another secret team of Avengers but there is an Academy they've setup to train new heroes and expand the Avengers into a fifty state team," Norbert added.

"Yes, and we can't have that now can we?" A man asked sitting from a large throne behind them.

"We have plenty of tech stolen from Stane and with your resources combined with ours we should easily build a weapon to take them all down," Zemo declared with excitement.

"A weapon? No, we can do so much better than that," the man in the throne said with an evil grin.

"What do you have in mind?" Zemo asked.

"If Captain America can do it so can we, and we can do it better," the man said sitting up.

"Do what?" Norbert asked already knowing where this was going and getting excited.

"You had the right idea Zemo when you tried to disguise yourselves as heroes. Now, if they can create heroes and turn villains into heroes we can do the same. We will take petty thugs and turn them into super villains," the man said as his voice began to get louder.

"Yes, we can equip them and train them to take the Avengers down," Norbert said as Zemo nodded.

"Oh, we won't stop there," the man interrupted.

"Oh?" Zemo asked with intrigue.

"We will turn friends and heroes into villains and unleash them upon the world, starting with him!" Victor Von Doom screamed as he stood up, hit a button causing a panel to retract and reveal a tube holding the ionic form of Simon Williams.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Secret Avengers<strong>_

**Operation Canada – Part Three**

_**Canada**_

_**Flight Industries**_

"That was easy. Whoever they were they didn't far too well," Tech-Noir said as she looked at the hole the intruders had fallen in.

"Now to finish off the other," Sinew growled as he looked over at Moon Knight on the ground.

"Don't count us out yet," Ant-Man said as he flew back out of the hole atop a flying ant followed by a large black crow.

"And good thing I healed and finally got control over my new form," said a man made of wind and air pushed upwards with a large gust of wind propelling Quake out of the hole with him.

"How can you side with them, Windshear when they left you in a tube for dead like us?" Miss Mass said as she jumped up and landed sending a wave of cracks into the ground.

"You four, can't you see, none of this is real," Black Crow said as he transformed from a bird to his human warrior form.

"Oh, this not real?" Tech-Nor said as she began firing off laser blasts non-stop at Ant-Man.

"Let them have it!" Miss Mass said as she began stomping and shaking the ground while Sinew launched at Quake and Strong Arm grabbed Black Crow.

While the team was busy, Moon Knight playing possum took what Black Crow said and switched his lenses to thermal scans to see body heat. To his surprise all he saw was his teammates. As he glanced over to the far side he saw four body signatures lying on the ground. He heard a scream and glanced and saw that Omega Flight was winning and they were going to kill at all costs. Moon Knight took a deep breath, leapt into the air and threw four crescent moon daggers with all his might.

"No!" Miss Mass screamed as she turned and saw the dagger vanish into the woods.

"What going on?" Quake asked as she saw their four opponents stop and go still.

"A very tragic victory," Black Crow said as he glared at Moon Knight not knowing how he felt about this move.

Moon Knight joined his other teammates as suddenly all four members of Omega Flight vanished form sight. After a few seconds, the forest wavered and then they saw that they were standing in the middle the infirmary. Lying on the floor of their medical cells were all four members of Omega Flight, each of them with a dagger sticking out of their heads with part of their face blow off. It appeared that Moon Knight's daggers had explosives on the tip that detonated once they struck.

"So it was all projected from their minds?" Ant-Man asked as he grew to normal size.

"Yes, it seems it was their dreams come to life and from what I can tell we are definitely dealing with the Dream Queen, an old foe of Alpha Flight," Black Crow said as he looked at his informant, the ghost John Giles.

"So, this is a dream form too?" Windshear asked as his they saw the figure of a man made out of solid air.

"I'm afraid so. I can see your soul still attached to your body," Black Crow said as they all turned and saw a tube with an airy-smoky substance inside that almost looked like a man.

"So, I'm caught up in her power?" Windshear asked as suddenly he vanished.

"Is there anything we can do for him?" Ant-Man asked.

"I'm afraid not," Black Crow said.

"We better get moving," Moon Knight said as he started to head towards the door.

"What about?" Ant-Man began to ask when suddenly Quake called on her powers causing the floor to rip apart and swallow the four members of Omega Flight into the ground and then cause the ground to shake, cave in and reseal the gap.

"There, they're buried let's go find the others," Quake said as she followed after Moon Knight.

_**Subbasement **_

"I will kill you," Switchblade said as she leapt into the air with two blades instantly in each hand.

Flex, with a command from Murmur moved to meet Switchblade as his arms and hands shifted and became long sharp blades. Blade met blade as the two fought powerfully, one fueled with anger and revenge and the other fueled with the Dream Queen's powers. Hellcat and Arachne moved forward but were quickly met with Box and his machine gun-like arms that began sending off rounds causing the two to move rapidly to keep from being hit. Super Soldier and Silhouette went to move in when a shadow fell behind them. They quickly turned around to a very large white furred Sasquatch standing behind them next to a ghost-like girl.

"I don't know the white creature but the girl is Lilli, codenamed Ghost Girl. Sil I," was all Steve got out when the white furred beast brought down both fists and Steve generated his energy shield just in time to absorb the brunt of the impact.

"You aren't escaping me," Ghost Girl said as she reached into the shadow and pulled a vanishing Silhouette back out and throw her hard against the wall.

"Sil!" Steve shouted as the distraction allowed the white beast grabbed him and lifted Super Soldier high above his body ready to snap him in two.

"Soon, my ritual will be done and no one will be able to stop the Dream Queen," Dream Queen's laugh began to carry over the battlefield.

"Then we got here just in time," Warbird said as she stepped in the room, her costume torn and looking worse for wear with Feedback and Groundhog right behind her, their out fits also battle torn.

"I thought I killed you, never less, I won't make that mistake twice," Dream Queen said as she sacrificed some of her stored power and released it as dozens of demons poured into the room and charged the group.

**Next: Issue #4 – A New Beginning – Part Four & Secret Avengers: Operation Canada – Part Four**


	5. A New Beginning Part Four

**Avengers Inc. **

**Issue #4 – A New Beginning – Part Four**

_**Avengers Mansion**_

"Love you too," Angelica said as she switched off the VidCom with her husband Vance.

"Tough to be so newly married and then separated so soon?" Melissa Gold, the Thunderbolt turned Avenger asked stepping into the room.

"Yes, but at least were living in the same place and with the Pym Doorways he can be here in seconds," Angelica answered.

"Yeah that is true," Melissa said as she let her thoughts drift to the Thunderbolts and a certain member on that team.

"What about you? How is it being separated from Abner?" Angelica asked thinking back to everything she had read up on all the Avenger's files.

"Actually, I'm not sure what to think. A lot has happened and the separation is more than just the two teams," Melissa said with a soft sigh.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Angelica responded as she suddenly felt awkward.

"No, it's okay. This is a good thing and I really love living in this place. I never thought in a million years that I would go from being a petty crook to being an Avenger," Melissa said with a smile quickly changing the subject and lifting the tone.

"Yeah, me and Vance love living here. Every Avenger has their own living quarters here, whether they stay here or not. I know Spider-Man doesn't actually live here, live here," Angelica said.

"What is it with that guy? Why is it that all of us on the team have shared our identities but Spider-Man doesn't have to?" Melissa asked.

"I guess, unlike the rest of us, he has a civilian life with loved ones that needs to be protected and he can't take that risk, especially with the large rouges gallery he has," Angelica said.

"I guess I can see that but is Iron-Man and Captain America know who he is and vouches for him then that should be good enough for the rest of us," Melissa added as she took the invitation and sat down feeling good about maybe finally finding a friend.

_**Gym **_

"Hey hot stuff, mind if I join you?" Tigra asked as she stepped into the room purring and wagging her tail.

"Hey, Greer, thought the bosses said you were to never be in cat form unless on active duty," Sam Wilson said as he tried to concentrate on his bench presses and keep from staring at the cat-woman wearing a very skimpy tight workout outfit.

"I know Dr. Strange and Iron-Man went to a lot of trouble to create a devise that nullifies my abilities so I can look human but it just feels so unnatural. Plus were inside the mansion here so what does it hurt. So, need some help with those weights?" Tigra asked as she stepped over and stroked her finger up and down the side of the weight ring on the right changing the subject and purring.

"Here, let a real woman help with this," Namora said as she walked past, bumping Tigra back as she picked up the dumbbell Falcon was benching with one hand as if it was paper.

"Watch it," Tigra growled with a hiss.

"Oh, go calm down with a dip in the pool, I was only playing. Oh, wait, cats don't like water do they. Sam, care for a dip?" Namora asked with a sly smile.

"And don't forget, cats eat fish for dinner," Tigra said as she was about to pounce.

"Hey, calm down," Bill Foster said placing a hand on Tigra's arm to restrain her back as he stepped into the room.

"I don't see why she's even fit to be on this team," Tigra growled.

"That could be said about any of us," Bill Foster said as he watched Tigra watching Sam with Namora.

"I," Was all Tigra got out when she was interrupted.

"This is an Avengers Alpha Priority Alert. All Mighty Avengers report immediately," a voice boomed over the Com System, in the mansion and on their individual Com Units.

"That's us," Bill said as he tapped his watch and with a mix of nanites, unstable molecules and Pym Particles he was instantly wearing his new Goliath costume of black boots, pants, belt and eye mask with white gloves, "G" in the middle of the belt and sleeveless top with black accent on the shoulders and neck lined going down in a V point in the middle of his chest.

"Nice, but I wish they hadn't changed mine to be more public and child friendly," Tigra said as her costume came on in the same fashion putting her in a what looked like a black one piece bathing suit that was black with orange tiger stripes on the sides that matched her black eye mask with an orange outline.

"Hey, I preferred your two-piece look but this don't look too bad either," Goliath chuckled as they stepped out the door and thanks to the Pym Doorways was instantly in the War Room.

Goliath looked around and saw his team assembling. Standing at the head of the table was Iron-Man in his shiny gold and red armor with Bucky Barns standing next to him in his Captain America outfit, shield and all. Goliath did notice that even thought the suit looked just like Cap's, it had more of a shiny armored look than spandex. Novastar was sitting next to him in her red and yellow Nova Corpsman looking costume with Songbird sitting next to her black out fit with gold boots that went up to her thigh that matched the gold gloves, belt, eye mask and bird pattern on her chest. Goliath was also digging her long white hair with two pink streaks that ran down the front. He then looked over to the other side of the table and took his seat with Tigra next to Spider-Man in his same traditional suits he's always worn.

The door hummed and they all turned to see the last of their team arrive. Falcon came walking in with his suit looking identical to his except Falcon's colors were red with white. One difference was that Falcon, instead of a simple eye mask wore a white mask that covered his head only exposing his forehead and hair and the area around his mouth. In the middle of his mask, between his eyes was a gold falcon looking piece. Right after him walked Namora, which caused Tigra to softly growl. She wore a blue swimsuit looking outfit with gold wrist bands, a gold belt with an "A" in the center and her gold Atlantian crown that now dipped down enough in front to make it look more like a mini helmet-head piece since it covered her eyes. Even if people may know some of their identities, Iron-Man and Steve Rogers were big on everyone wearing something that helped mask their face. Namora smiled at Tigra as she sat down and flicked back her long golden blond hair.

"Nice response everyone but next time we need to be a few seconds faster," Iron-Man said as he looked at everyone.

"So, what's the crisis?" Falcon asked.

"An Earthquake has just occurred in the DC area. We are going to go and assist with the clean up and the search and rescue of the civilians," Captain America answered as the holographic image shot up from the center of the table.

"What? No super villain to fight?" Namora asked with a little touch of snobbiness in her voice.

"This is just as important plus it will be our chance, in the public eye to debut as a team in action," Iron-Man said.

"All about the publicity, if we need photos I know a guy," Spider-Man said with a smile.

"Let's go everyone and let's look good out there. Avengers Assemble!" Captain America said as the floor shimmered and suddenly became a giant doorway, began to glow and shot up teleporting the Avengers away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Secret Avengers<strong>_

**Operation Canada – Part Four**

_**Canada**_

_**Flight Industries**_

_**Subbasement **_

"Well, what brings you here?" Warbird asked as she sent a force blast that hit the white Sasquatch sending him backwards and losing his grip on Super Soldier allowing Steve to break free and flip over near his rescuer.

"Word had it that something bad happened here and Alpha Flight needed saving," Steve said as his team and Carol's group quickly gathered and faced Dream Queen's demons coming at them and the six figures under Dream Queens control.

"Well, seems were the one's saving you," Groundhog said as he released as much force into his suit's blasts to turn the demons into dust.

"Good to see you again," Steve nodded to the founding member of First Flight as he Super Soldier released and threw his shield turning a few demons to ash.

"Who's the white Sasquatch Jr.?" Steve asked.

"That's Ben, Walter's son. Seems he's inherited his dad's ability," Feedback said as he fired off force blasts as well at the demons.

"Nice with the chit chat and reunion, but if we don't stop and take down Dream Queen and she establishes herself in our realm then all is lost," Warbird said as she broke off and flew right at the even Queen.

She was almost to the Queen when Box and Predator, in their robotic armored outfits rose up to meet her while electronics from all around were pulled together forming a handful of robot warriors behind her. All of them began fire energy blasts at her causing her to grunt while her body tried to withstand the blasts and absorb them. In a burst of pain, Carol pushed out with all her might and sent a powerful force blast outwards causing all the robots to rip apart and fly backwards. Carol dropped to the ground, exhausted and looked around to see all robots were destroyed and the bodies of Madison Jeffries and Jayson Landon lying on the ground off to the side.

"You think you can stop me?" Dream Queen asked as she used the last of her power, taking mortal form to create giant blades ready to sacrifice those chained and complete her spell and finally be reborn as a goddess in this realm.

"We won't get to her in time," Groundhog said as he and Steve's team finished off the demons as well as engaging Flex, Murmur, Ben and Ghost Girl.

"Let it be done," Dream Queen said as she raised the mystical bladed and brought them down.

"No!" Feedback said as he threw himself and all of his power art and around the Dream Queen.

The Dream Queen screamed as Feedback tackled her while her blades collided with his powers causing a huge mystical explosion. The force went outwards as well as straight up. Warbird went flying backwards as her body did its best to absorb the blast. Silhouette, pushing with her powers grabbed the rest of her teammates and Groundhog and pulled them into the shadows before the blast wave hit them. Sil came back out with her group a few seconds later as the dust began to settle. Steve looked around and saw Warbird lying against the far wall, unconscious but alive and then he saw another site. The entire room was a demolished as well as a clear view of the sky straight up. He then saw Ghost Girl, twitching while a ghostly figure of a man held her by her neck as a strange energy swept across the room and then faded. The ghost man then vanished as Ghost Girl's body hit the floor, making a sound form being very solid.

"Who was that?" Groundhog asked.

"That was my deceased butler and friend, whose spirit now stays with me and helps me from time to time. He used his magical abilities with the young girl's to try and protect as many in this room as he could from the blast," Black Crow answered as he and his team stepped into the room.

"I would guess that there wasn't a soul in Canada that didn't see the shroom cloud. The entire building is in ruins," Moon Knight added.

"You think you've won?" Dream Queen said stepping out of the debris throwing the dead body of Feedback to the side.

"Oh Albert, he sacrificed his life to stop her," Groundhog cried.

"I'm not finished. I may be powerless but I can feel my power starting to come back," Dream Queen said as she stepped around the many bodies of those she had captured, not knowing if they were alive or not.

"Yeah, but you forgot one thing, you're mortal at the moment and I'm done being played by you," Vindicator said as she staggered to her feet, looked down and her still ex-husband and all her friends and teammates around her and then placed her hand up to Dream Queen's face and sent every last ounce of power in her suit out in a blast that removed the evil woman's head form her body.

"Heather," Steve and Sean both said in unison with both horror and shock in their voices as Heather looked at them and then passed out.

"Sean, I need a list of everyone that was in this building and I want everyone to move as fast as they can and find the bodies and rescue and help any of the survivors," Super Soldier began barking orders as his Secret Avengers quickly moved out.

"Solder, come in, this is Iron-Man," Tony's voice crackled through his Com Unit.

"I'm here, hard to hear as there is still a lot of interference in the air," Steve said back as he moved the rubble and found Guardian, pretty banged up but alive thanks to the magic of Black Crow's ghost friend.

"What happened in Canada? The explosion is all over the networks and the integrity of Alpha Flight is being put in question," Iron-Man said.

"Dream Queen, major battle, we won, devastating results," was all Steve got out before the transmission cut out.

"Where am I?" Ben asked as the white creature had reverted into a young man and was now released of Murmur and Dream Queen's control.

"Son?" Sasquatch asked as he crawled out, coated in blood towards his son.

"Dad!" Ben screamed as he saw the beast.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Walter said as he suddenly reverted to his human form which would make him fine and increase the healing of his beast form and grabbed and hugged his son.

"We've just about recovered everyone," Black Crow said as he used his special gifts as well as John Gile's magic to search out the still living.

"Ok, let's get them medical attention and get this place cleaned up," Steve said as they dealt with the aftermath of their first mission.

_**Epilogue**_

"How're you doing?" Steve asked as he stepped into the hospital where Mac was sitting up and getting dressed with the help of Heather Hudson.

"I'll live. Just a few cracked ribs is all. Just got released," Mac said as the tone in his voice gave way to the thoughts of those that didn't fare as well as he had.

"Um, Heather, how are you?" Steve asked not asking the questions that was clearly there.

"I'm coping. It seems as much as I wanted to do it, I couldn't kill, but it appears that Murmur was right by me and out of vengeance for what Dream Queen did to her and her boyfriend, she touched my leg and forced me to fire," Heather said with a quiver in her voice that had an underlying anger to it.

"Not that I approve, but when your dealing with demons bent on destroying the Earth, tough decisions need to be made, sometimes for us. Heard there is major uproar with the powers that be here in Canada," Steve said changing the subject.

"Well, Alpha Flight once again is disbanded until further notice. Doesn't sound like we have any choice other than to let things go back to they way things were run when Department H was in charge of the Flight teams," Guardian said with a sigh.

"And with the negative feed back corm the citizens and the way Dream Queen handled the finances, Sean was forced to shut down Flight Industries completely. He's not sure he even had the money or resources to even rebuild here," Heather said.

"Well, that's really why I'm here. To talk about the future of Alpha Flight," Steve said as he pressed a button, murmured something and suddenly there was a glowing around the edges of the door leading out of the hospital room.

"What are you talking about?" Mac asked as he stood up.

"With Tony and my connections we were able to pull some strings. Tony is going into a partnership with Sean to get Flight Industries going in Canada while I managed to allow certain sanctions in Canada," Steve said as he motioned towards the door and opened it.

"What's this about, Steve?" Heather asked as they followed Steve through the portal in the hospital doorway.

"Its about Alpha Flight being brought into the fold and becoming the next sanctioned team of Avengers, Inc. operating out of Canada," Steve said as Heather and Mac gasped as they saw Iron-Man and several Avengers sitting around a table with computer screens and holographic projections of everyone associated with the Flight Teams.

"Welcome to the Avengers," Iron-Man said as Steve turned and smiled at his two speechless friends.

**Next: Issue #5 – Seeing Red – Part One & Secret Avengers: Signs – Part One**


	6. Seeing Red Part One

**Avengers Inc. **

**Issue #5 – Seeing Red – Part One**

_**Denver, Colorado**_

"So, is being a hero really worth it all?" Donny Gill asked as he sat back and looked up at the mountains, drinking his beer.

"I think so, yes. Such a big deference from being a crook. The thrill and the rush you get knowing people look to you as a hero when you're risking your life to save others," Abner Jenkins responded as he drank his soda, as one of his steps to cleaning his life back up and fix certain things that were still broken.

"I have always wanted to be a hero, thinking that they always win and nothing bad ever happens to them," Donny said as he raised his had and looked at the pink flesh that was only an image inducer covering up his permanently altered blue skin.

"Hey bad things happen, even heroes, Avengers die but you learn from it, you grow from it and become stronger and better," Abner said as he realized how much he was actually preaching to himself.

"Yeah, I guess your right. I may have blue skin but at least now I have stronger powers that I no longer need a suit to rely on for," Donny said as his beer bottle frosted a bit as he bit a chill into it.

"Hey, the battle with Ultron had a very devastating toll on all of us. Look how long it took me to recover from my injuries. At least we both survived and so did the Thunderbolts," Abner said as he thought about one casualty that didn't recover, his relationship with Melissa.

"Hey, here's to recovering, being heroes and doing it with my best friend after all these years," Donny said as they clanked their drinks and drank.

"What was that?" Abner asked as the entire lodge shook causing him to spill his drink.

"An earthquake?" Donny asked.

"Waitress, what's going on?" Abner asked as a woman went running by in a panic.

"It's all over the news. Some crazy guy in a costume is tearing up the downtown," she said as she continued to move along.

"Shall we?" Abner said as he leapt from the outside railing and before he was half way falling his suit was activated and he was in full armor jet blasting through the skies.

"Show off," Donny said as he jumped and was in full costume as he landed on his ice sled and moved quickly after his teammate as the control over his power helped remove the sled from behind him.

"Is that our super villain?" Mach-VII asked as they saw a very skinny man wearing black jeans, eye mask and fingerless gloves with a red pullover with a black bull's head on the front with matching red hood in the shape of a bull's head that he had pulled up over his head and red sneakers with black laces.

"I'm guessing he's just part of a local gang. Don't know why the big news production," Arcticblast said as he moved in closer.

"I was wondering when the heroes would arrive, even though I was kind of hoping for someone more well known," the would-be villain said.

"Oh, like your anything to be scared about. Looks more like an escapee from the after school special zoo for villains," Arcticblast laughed as he called on his powers and flicked his wrists causing two snowballs to form, shoot and hit the man in the case.

"You'll wish you hadn't done that. Now you will know why I'm called Raging Bull," the villain said as he stomped his foot and suddenly his eyes glowed red and a large muscular Minotaur made of red energy surrounded his body like armor.

"Some kind of strange energy, can't really get a positive reading on it. Let me take this," Mach-VII said as he flew in low and fired off some blasts.

Raging Bull's red bull armor seemed to protect him from the blasts as he ran forward and swung out with his first. Mach-VII tried to move but he was fast and red energy flashed as the punch landed upon him and sent him flying back in the opposite direction with great force. Arcticblast gasped as he saw his friend crash through a building and created his ice sled to move him up higher and out of reach and swung back around in a loop prepared to strike from a distance as he saw Raging Bull turn to face him.

"Now, back to you," Raging Bull said as he pulled his arms back and then swung them forward very hard at the same time he stomped his left foot.

Arcticblast paused in amazement as the red Minotaur armor shot away from the villain's body and flew up into the air, shifting and taking the form of a large red glowing bull. The energy bull moved so fast that Arcticblast only had enough time to leap off his ice sled before the bull made contact and exploding causing pieces of ice to fly everywhere as the red bull of energy vanished. Arcticblast twisted and quickly created an ice pole that he managed to latch on to and slide safely back down to the ground. He turned to face his foe but found the red Minotaur incased villain right in front of him, grabbing him with two large hands and raising him up and crushing his body.

"You were saying?" Raging Bull asked as he continued to make his energy avatar crush his opponent.

"Oh, I got you right where I want you," Arcticblast said as his nanite-costume he wore shifted back to reveal a lot of his blue skin.

Ignoring the pain from being crushed, Arcticblast used all his might to call on his powers. Pushing out with great force, a blast of pure cold energy shot out of his skin and engulfed both him and Raging Bull. When the cold wind died Arcticblast saw he was being gripped by his foe who was completely incased in ice. With a small burst of strength and power the hands gripping him shattered and he dropped to the ground as his costumed closed around his skin. Sure his foe wasn't going anywhere he moved over to where his friend had gone.

"I'm okay, built the suit to withstand more than a super punch," Mach-VII said as he flew out of the building.

"Well, I've got him on ice. Better call in to base to have him hauled off to the Vault," Arcticblast said as he felt a little winded from his display of power.

"Already done," Mach-VI started to say when an explosion came out of nowhere.

They both turned to see pieces of ice everywhere as Raging Bull stood in the middle, free and shivering. They were both starting to move towards him when they saw that between being frozen and the power used to free himself it had left him weak. His eyes would glow red and as red energy formed around him it would flicker away before he could form his avatar. He glanced back and forth between the two Thunderbolts moving form side to side getting warm and trying to get his anger and power flowing again.

"Might as well give up, you are out classed and out powered," Mach-VI said as he raised his harm and pointed his wrist blaster at the cooled off villain.

"You're the ones that are out matched," Raging Bull said as his eyes started to get a little brighter as his teeth had finally stopped chattering.

"Time to put him on permanent ice," Arcticblast said as he raised his arm and was suddenly hit by something hard and very fast sending him flying sideways.

"AB!" Mach-VI began to shout as he was suddenly hit by a few dozen red needle-like projectiles that sent him flying backwards.

"What hit me? Mach you okay?" Arcticblast blast said as he slowly got to his feet.

"Yeah, these things are stuck but didn't penetrate," Mach-VI said as he sent an electrical wave over his entire suit causing the red spikes to explode into red energy and then vanish.

"I see you've met my friends," Raging Bull called out as they both turned to toward him.

Standing on each side of Raging Bull were three figures, making it six new members to the battle. The Thunderbolts noticed that each person was wearing the exact same outfit as Raging Bull except that each had their own animal on their chest and matching hood pulled over their head. There was a girl with a cheetah, a boy with a porcupine, a boy with a snake, a boy with an armadillo, a girl with a hawk and the last girl had a spider on her chest. All of them also had matching red glowing eyes. Raging Bull was no longer shivering but laughing as he looked at the stunned Thunderbolts.

"I think we might have a problem," Arcticblast whispered to his best friend and teammate as he stared at the seven street clothed villains.

"Who are you supposed to be, Red Side Story?" Mach-VI asked trying to cover his nerves with bravado.

"We are the Red Circle and you will be our first sacrifice on our play for world domination," the girl with the cheetah on her chest said.

"I think we can take these guys," Arcticblast said as he started to power up when the group of villains started to glow red.

Just like Raging Bull, each person was engulfed in red energy as they were suddenly encased in animal-like avatar armor. Each avatar made of red energy looked like a humanoid version of the animal that was represented on their chests. Mach-VII looked at the cheetah, porcupine, snake, bull, armadillo, hawk and spider. He was trying to get a reading to see what the source of their power was but he couldn't. It was as if it was coming from deep inside of each of them. Something told him that their power wasn't natural at all.

"Not so tough now are you?" Raging Bull asked as he laughed with great force.

"Whatsss a matter boysssss, ssssnake got your tongue," the boy with the snake avatar asked as a red tongue flickered in and out of the avatar's mouth.

"I still think we can take them," Arcticblast said hoping he sounded convincing.

"Well, it's just you and me until the cavalry gets here," Mach-VII said looking back at his friend.

"Well, here goes nothing," Arcticblast said as he and Mach-VII charged the group calling themselves the Red Circle.

"Kill them!" Raging Bull shouted as they moved to take on the approaching two Thunderbolts.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Secret Avengers<strong>_

**Signs – Part One**

_**Avengers Mansion**_

"You asked for me?" Deedra asked as she startled Steve, causing him to choke on his coffee.

"Man, I hate when you do that. Yes come in," Steve said as he motioned for the Secret Avenger known as Switchblade to have a seat.

"What did you want?" Deedra asked as she remained standing.

"After everything that that had happened," Steve began to say when Switchblade slammed her hands on his desk.

"I am not going back to Canada. I am staying on this team, sir," Deedra said interrupting her boss and then stepping back and calming down.

"Glad to hear it, but you know you should come clean with your parents," Steve said looking at the girl.

"No or they would do everything to keep me from this. I will tell them when I feel it is time," Deedra said with a tone that let Steve know the subject was closed, for now.

"Did your parents happen to mention how they felt about Flight Industries becoming a division of Stark as well as helping and supporting the Alpha Avengers?" Steve asked still not sure about the name Heather, Mac and Tony had agreed on.

"Mom doesn't like it but I think dad likes it. He feels like old times and I think mom secretly does to or at least to see him energetic again," Deedra responded.

"That's good, I wasn't sure how they were going to react with all that happened with the Dream Queen and the casualties," Steve said as he thought of the young kids.

"I think the death of all but two of the Beta Flight students really took a toll on mom. She wasn't really thrilled about you taking them," Deedra said with a hint on another reason why her being here should still be secret.

"I think Ghost Girl, Spitfire and Walter's son, Ben will be better off in our Avengers Academy. They need to learn to really use their powers and be in a better controlled and safer environment. I just wish Madison would have helped me convince Jayson to join," Steve said as he was just glad to get the minors in the Academy, but with Warbird remaining on Alpha Avengers with Guardian, Jayson should be in good hands.

"Sir, I really don't think asking me in here to talk about my parents or the going ons in Canada is what's really on your mind," Deedra said getting to the point.

"You're right, I asked you here because I need you to lead a mission into the Brazilian Forest," Steve said.

"Not that I dispute going on the mission, but why have me lead? Why not Black Crow or even Arachne?" Deedra asked.

"Because they and their team are missing and I need you to lead the team to go in and find them. I would go with you but there are Avenger Inc business I need to attend to and I need to keep my face here and not down there," Steve said as he gave the data chip with her instructions to Deedra.

_**Deep in the Brazilian Forest**_

"Really, this was the closest doorway?" Ant-Man asked as he stepped out of a portable potty at an abandoned American architectural site.

"You would think you would be accustomed to the smell," Quake said as she came out after him.

"You all talk too much," Moon Knight said as he started to scan the area.

"Anything?" Switchblade asked as she stepped out last and the white glow of the portal vanished.

"Nothing at all, if Black Crow, Hellcat, Arachne and Silhouette are here there's no sign of them anywhere," Moon Knight answered.

"Ant-Man?" Switchblade asked turning to him.

"Give me a sec, hard to get the right frequency with the insects here," Ant-Man said as he vanished, having shrunk down to insect size.

"So what were they doing down here anyway?" Quake asked feeling a bit irritated that Steve had put this girl in charge over her.

"Hellcat was tipped off by her ex-husband and Black Crow confirmed that some strange mystical stuff was going on down here. Steve didn't think it was our worry but Iron-Man had suggested we send a covert team in just to be on the safe side. That was a few days ago and we haven't heard from them since," Switchback said.

"Ex, I thought they were still married?" Moon Knight asked as he stepped back up to the two women.

"It's hard to keep up with them, but latest Intel is they are divorced but still kind of see each other?" Quake said with a shrug.

"Insects have not seen anyone matching their description here but said there are some ruins off to the west we could check out," Ant-Man said as he grew to normal height.

"Can't they tell us if they are in the ruins or seen there?" Switchblade asked.

"No, there is something that keep them from getting near the area," Ant-Man said as he shivered from the impressions he got from the insects he communicated with.

"Then that's the place we go," Moon Knight said as he headed west.

"Just say the word and I can clear us a path," Quake said as Moon Knight and Switchblade took the lead, using their weapons to hack through the jungle brush.

"No, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves," Switchblade said as rolled her eyes and wondered why she continued to be a team and not work solo.

"I can't go any further," Ant-Man said as he came to a stop in front of the group and grew large.

"Why is that? Afraid are we?" Quake asked with a laugh.

"No, I mean, I can't go any further. Something is keeping me from wanting to press on. I think it's why no insects are anywhere beyond this point," Ant-Man said.

"I am picking up some strange energy readings," Moon Knight said as he scanned the area with lenses in his eye mask.

"Maybe we should turn back?" Quake suggested.

"Seems like whatever is in place to repel unwanted quests is starting to work on us. I am also starting to feel like heading back," Switchblade said as her desire to never give up was helping her not be over taken with the urge to run.

"I'm not feeling any effects, but then my suit is equipped to block out unwanted frequencies," Moon Knight said as he stepped onward and went about a few feet before he stopped and turned.

"I want to join you but I just can't," Ant-Man said as the more he wanted to cross the more he wanted to run.

"Let me try. Knight, unshield your lenses," Switchblade said as she looked into his eyes and ignited her powers.

"Show off," Quake mumbled as in a flash Moon Knight was standing next to them while Switchblade was now where he had been.

"It worked. I no longer feel the need to run. There must be some kind of barrier setup but on this side it doesn't work," Switchblade said as they formed their next plan.

Ant-Man shrunk down and stepped inside Quakes ear as Switchblade used her powers to trade spots. By the time Ant-Man had grown back to normal size Moon Knight had walked back over and allowed Switchblade to trade places with him again. Now that all three of his team members where safely across, Moon Knight walked back across for the final time. Now that they had crossed the barrier they continued on along their path in search of what was being kept hidden from the rest of the world.

_**Avengers Mansion**_

"What's wrong, Steve?" James "Mac" Hudson asked as he saw a strange look cross the man's face when he looked down as something on his desk screen when it had beeped.

"Nothing," Steve lied.

"Steve, you can trust me. How are we going to make this partnership work if we can't rely on each other?" Mac asked.

"I run a covert Avengers team, which according to my tracker the last of that team has suddenly vanished," Steve sighed.

"Where was their last coordinates?" Mac asked looking at the computer screen.

"Brazilian forest, but we can't seem to get any satellite shots. There's a dead area that just comes out fuzzy," Steve said tapping on the screen shot.

"Wait, can I?" Mac asked as he looked at the screen and began typing to clear up and magnify the image and then gasp.

"What is it?" Steve asked as he looked at a strange image spread across the _dead spot_.

"It's the sign of the Zodiac," Mac said as he looked at Steve in the eyes before they both stared at the computer screen.

**Next: Issue #6 – Seeing Red – Part Two & Secret Avengers: Signs – Part Two**


	7. Seeing Red Part Two

**Avengers Inc. **

**Issue #6 – Seeing Red – Part Two**

_**Denver, Colorado**_

"Take to the skies," Mach-VII said as shot straight up.

"Right behind you," Arcticblast said as ice poured from his hands and lower body pushing him upwards and out of the closing circle of the Red Circle.

"You can't escape Falconess," the girl with the red hawk hoodie said as her hawk avatar made of red energy extended its wings and granted her flight.

"Or the power of Cheetara," the girl with the cheetah hoodie said as she jerked her body sending her avatar flying upwards and away from her body moving with great speed and bringing a gale of wind with it.

"That wind is strong," Arcticblast said as the strong burst of red wind knocked him off his ice platform before evaporating.

"We can't underestimate them," Mach-VII said as he barely withstood the wind blast to catch his friend.

"Too slow," Falconess said as she swooped in and with her energy talons snatched and sailed away with Arcticblast.

"AB," Mach-VII began to say when dozens of red quills came shooting at him.

"Quill, ssstop it. You'll hit Falconesssss," the boy with the snake hoodie scolded.

"Sorry, Slitheran," Quill apologized.

"Let me handle him," Slitheran said as he snapped his body sending his avatar away from his body, taking the shape of a large snake that hit and bit into the side of Mach-VII's armor and then vanished.

"You should have left it to Quill, at least his penetrated and stuck," Mach-VI began to laugh when suddenly the power began to drain from his armor.

"Sssee, my venom bite can paralyze more than just the human body," Slitheran said as his avatar began to reform around his body.

"I'm not going to have my systems back up in time," Mach-VII said in panic as he dropped with great speed to the ground.

"Don't worry, I got you bud," Arcticblast said as a flash freeze had freed him from Falconess and shot out his powers to created a icy slide to catch and guide his friend to the ground safely.

"Now face, the Armadilla," the body with the armadillo hoodie said as he stepped in front of the two Thunderbolts as Arcticblast stood next to his paralyzed friend.

"Armadilla?" Arcticblast laughed as he stood protectively in front of Mach-VII.

"Armadillo was already taken and I like the feminine tone it gives," Armadilla said as he jerked his body forward and sent his avatar towards the two heroes, taking on the form or a large armored ball and hit with great force sending both Thunderbolts in two different directions.

"Now, Raging Bull can kill you," Raging Bull said as he lifted Mach-VI up and began to squeeze tight with his avatar's strong hand.

"And Red Widow can have you for myself," the girl with the spider hoodie said as she shot her avatar out as red webbing that encased Arcticblast.

"Someone stilling my bit?" A voice asked as Red Widow looked back to see a woman in red and yellow's hair come to life grab her and throw her away from Arcticblast.

"Thought there was just one guy, not a whole zoo," Atlas commented as got taller, back handed Raging Bull and pulled free Mach-VII.

"Hey old friend, good to see ya," Mach-VII said with a laugh as he saw the entire Thunderbolts team racing in to action.

"Finally, a test," Cheetara said as she released her avatar and sent a powerful gust of wind at the Thunderbolts.

"Please, I'll show you winds," Cyclone said as he stepped forward and activated the power within his suit.

Cyclone stood there and held out his arms. Just as the red winds were tickling them all they seemed to stop and swirl around Cyclone. The Thunderbolt then pointed his arms forward and the wind began to swirl with great force as two large cyclones moved with great speed back at the Red Circle. After a few moments, the wind stopped and all the villains in red were piled up against a building, except Armadilla whose avatar's armored shield protected him and helped keep him standing up.

"What is with these guys?" Diamondback asked as she used her diamonds to slice through the red webbing causing it to vanish and free Arcticblast.

"I don't know what the energy is but not getting much on my scans," Mach-VII said after Dragoness gave him one last jolt of bioelectricity and helped jumpstart his suit again.

"Wildepride?" Hawkeye asked as he turned to their mystic team member.

"It's definitely supernatural," Wildepride said as he could sense the mystic energy radiating off the red clad animal themed villains.

"Can't you whip up some hocus pocus?" Stonewall asked.

"Doesn't work that way," Wildepride answered with a snort.

"What he means is that he's not Dr. Strange," Ronin said as he eyed and watched the seven members of the Red Circle, studying their potential moves.

"Well, let's quit yappin' and bring them in," Hawkeye said as he cocked an arrow and let it go.

"Way ahead of you dear," Mockingbird said as leapt of the way of incoming quills and then throwing her battle stave to hit the porcupine kid in the head with it.

"You're a quick one," Cheetara mocked as she moved quickly around Ronin who just stood there.

Ronin stood there and watched as the girl moved with red energy speed. He always knew that those like Mockingbird, Iron Fist and even Taskmaster made it clear they were some of the best when it came to fighting while all thought that he, as the Bengal was a joke of a villain. What most didn't know was he was truly an expert and master in all forms of martial arts. He also had a secret gift passed down to him from his father's side. Not only could he channel his inner chi, but he had a second sight or sixth sense, whatever you want to call it, but it allowed him to _see_ when facing an opponent. It was a gift he never could tap into, until now.

When he first gave a thought about being a hero, he felt a tingle inside himself. Then he joined the Thunderbolts and felt his senses come alive, as if a cloudy haze had been lifted for the first time in his life. Then he donned the Ronin outfit and persona and fully embraced the hero within and this true honor brought him into full power and awareness of who he was and what he can become. Now Ronin stood there watching as he saw her every move and channeling the power within he did a fast round kick, making exact contact sending a surprised Cheetara flying backwards and hitting the side of a building with great speed. Then, without missing a beat he drew his swords and swirled around slicing out and to the side with them causing a red snake to split in two and vanish.

"Quite impressive," Diamondback said with a smile as she passed Mockingbird, who nodded with a smile that caused her husband to frown.

"You don't scare me," Raging Bull said as he stomped his foot and sent red energy bull right at Atlas hitting him dead in the chest causing the giant hero to stumble backwards.

"I have sent mystical data to Wong to see if he can cross reference Strange's books for help. I think I might know what we are dealing with," Wildepride said as he had teleported away and had returned.

"You can't hurt me," Raging Bull said as he turned to see Stonewall approaching him and he called on his avatar to surround him.

"Actually I had a different method in mind," Stonewall said as he tapped into the only thing he wanted from his father, his powers.

"I wish I knew what we were dealing with," Hawkeye said as he watched all his Thunderbolts engaging the Red Circle and barely keeping one step on them.

"Oh no, I was right," Wildepride said as he had gone into a trance and came back form receiving a mystical message from Wong.

"What is it?" Mockingbird asked.

"Stonewall, no!" Wildepride said as he sent a mystical blast of force towards the man but was too late.

Stonewall placed both his hands upon Raging Bull and activated his powers. He had felt the blast from his teammate upon his back but even as he was knocked free from his opponent, he had already succeeded in his task. As he hit the ground his skin was already turning red from absorbing the properties of the red energy surrounding Raging Bull. He quickly got to his feet as he began to burn bright with red energy.

"What's happening?" Mockingbird asked as everyone stopped to stare at Stonewall.

"It's what I thought it was," Wildepride said as he saw the Red Circle being drawn towards Stonewall.

"Spit it out already," Hawkeye shouted there was suddenly a bright burst of red light and energy.

"It is the power of the rare Blood Dragon Stone, a very powerful talisman that had been shattered into seven pieces and thought long gone, even now thought of just a fable. The Red Circle must have found the pieces and absorbed them into their bodies and now," Wildepride began to say and then trailed off as he looked up with bright eyes.

"That Stonewall has used his absorbing powers he's somehow absorbed the power, them and the individual pieces making them whole again," Mockingbird finished as all the Thunderbolts looked up to see a very large, animalistic looking being with a large red stone in the middle of its dragon shaped forehead staring down at them, power radiating form its eyes and mouth as it roared.

"Oh crap," Dragoness said as the creature opened its mouth and a large burst of red energy fire descended upon the Thunderbolts engulfing them all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Secret Avengers<strong>_

**Signs – Part Two**

_**Brazilian Forest Airspace**_

"Not a very good covert team if both teams have vanished," Guardian teased as the black SA-Jet began to approach the _dead zone _or the area that had resembled the sign of the Zodiac.

"Don't make me regret asking you along on this," Steve Rogers, the Super Soldier said as he glanced at the man in the co-pilot seat.

"Well, could be worse, Heather could be here but then again you have her too busy acting as liaison between Avengers Inc, Flight Industries and the Canadian Government," Mac said as he knew Heather had grown to love that roll more than battling out in the field.

"Yeah, but she still has the suit and more than willing to jump in any time, same as Sean and Jodi," Steve said as he thought of Deedra's parents that not only ran Flight Industries but secretly helped outfit and arm Canada's newly Avengers Inc sanctioned team, Alpha Avengers.

"So why not bring in the regular Avengers team on this?" Mac asked.

"Still need to keep under the radar on this, especially since nothing publicly has happened. By bringing in the Alpha Avengers it gives me a chance to see the team in action. If something goes wrong, your connection to the Avengers or anyone has not been made yet," Steve said with a smile.

"If things go good we can still be officially presented to Canada and if things go bad we never existed and you can just throw another team together to present to my homeland?" Mac asked with a bit of an edge to his voice.

"You got it, win, win," Steve teased with a smile.

Alpha Flight had always been a close friend of Steve, Tony and the X-Men and over the years it seemed that the team had suffered bad luck and slowly thinned down little by little. A few had joined Salem-X, Dr. Strange or other teams to survive bit those that had tried to stay with the team or on their own haven't had great luck. With the X-Men busy with their problems it seemed it was up to Steve, Tony and the Avengers Inc to step in before the Alphans went extinct. With the final battle and devastation with Dream Queen, not only had the team suffered again but the government had declared no more team unless placed under a newly organized Department H and no one, including Steve wanted to see that again.

Steve and Tony quickly stepped in, took over Flight Industries, had the right influences to sanction a team to operate within Canadian boarders and lastly took care of the surviving members of Alpha Flight. Heather would keep her suit and be the liaison between all while Sean and Jodi ran Flight Industries. Stark may have acquired the business to help provide it funding and supplies to secretly fund the Alpha Avengers, but Tony had agreed to keep Sean and Jodi in charge of their own company and run it, Tony-free. Also, with the new Pym Doorways, it was easier for the Alpha Avengers to get around and have a hidden secret headquarters from the bad guys and the government.

As for the rest of the team, there would be no secret parts. All members would be up front and center. They had agreed to let Warbird remain on the team to represent the Avengers and she switched back to her original costume style, just with the red and white color scheme of the team. As for the remaining original members, Hightech had suffered against the power of the Dream Queen. They only way to save him was to integrate him into the computer systems. Thanks to Tony and Madison Jeffries, they managed to save the day and his life/programming. Hightech was now Alpha Avenger's Jarvis and Jocasta all rolled into one. He missed his chance to be real but he was _alive_ and that was all that mattered to him, for now.

Having been vouched for by Mac and Carol, Mystic remained on the team because they needed a magic user on the team. The only difference is that she had decided to switch back to her original codename, Witchfire. Northstar has agreed to remain on the team as well as Shiver. Steve wasn't sure about Jaimon, especially after all the mental and physical changes that had happened to her, but he was willing to get her a chance. With that, it made the last five remaining Alpha Members the core group of the newly created Alpha Avengers as Vindicator and Hightech were not official members of the team, just behind the scene assistants to the team.

As far as the rest of Flight Industries crew and its attendants, besides Sean and Jodi, Nemesis was the only to survive. Both Earthmover and Feedback had been killed in the battle. Having become like a daughter, Nemesis has refused to join the main team but rather stay assisting Sean and Jodi with Flight Industries and become head of security and defenses. Along with those that had died were those in the med unit. Along with Omega Flight, Windshear had died as well. After Dream Queen's spell had worn off, there was nothing they could do to save Colin Hume. Without a body and his containment cage destroyed he had slowly dissipated into nothing. That only left those that were not apart of the team anymore but still connected.

Of course Shaman, Talisman and Portal were part of their own teams and they were happy were they were at. Puck had finally returned after finding his daughter Rebound. She had found her mother but it was too late, she had died of cancer a few years ago. This left her devastated and didn't want to be around her dad but yet, Puck didn't want her to be alone. She may be a young adult but she had a lot to deal with and to learn. Luckily, Deedra and Steve had convinced her to join the Avengers Academy while Puck agreed to join Alpha Avengers. This way they could still keep their distance but yet be near if needed by one or the other.

Having lost some of their wards, Walter and Lillian Langkowski had already felt a speed bump in their newly wedded life. They still loved each other but both felt different paths needed to be taken. To solve this problem and keep them happily married, Steve agreed to lit Diamond Lil go to the Avengers Academy to assist on the staff while Sasquatch joined the Alpha Avengers. It was great because she could help keep an eye on Ghost Girl, Spitfire and Walter's son, Ben. Steve actually didn't mind because with the additions to the Academy from Canada, they would need help and a familiar face for these kids. Along with them there were a few others being sent to the Academy to satisfy the notion of them needed better training and a place to feel safe. Those were Murmur, Radius and Flex, who Steve really thought with all they had been put through the Academy, was the best place for them.

That just left Madison Jeffries, his adopted son Jayson, Snowbird and Persuasion. Jayson had been placed on the Alpha Avengers team as the new Box. As for Madison, he no longer would be using that nickname and was honored to pass it on to his son. After the battle with the Dream Queen, his wife Mindy had left him and took his daughter and moved in with her parents. TO keep his mind off of the pending divorce, Madison agreed to stay on at Flight Industries and be their master tech guy. This way he could help the team but yet honor his promise not to go out being a super hero, in hopes of winning Mindy back.

As for Snowbird, she had been gravely injured and had vanished to heal until the time came again when she might be needed. Kara Killgrave, with the help of Tony and Madison they had purged the nanites from her system giving her powers back. With that, she agreed to don a new suit and joined the Alpha Avengers as Persuasion. That finished off the remaining roll call and brought the new Avengers team to nine. That left only one spot left since they had agreed to a ten member team and Tony was more than happy to have supplied that last member.

"Are we there yet?" Miguel Santos, the Avenger known as Living Lightening asked over the Com System.

"And he is on this team why again?" Guardian asked.

"Here we go," Steve said avoiding the question he wasn't sure how to answer with a straight face.

"What was that?" Guardian asked as the power flickered.

"It seems that we've come as close as we can without the barrier draining our power," Steve said as he watched the monitors.

"I have to say, I am sensing quite a bit of mystical energy from down there," Witchfire said as she approached the two pilots.

"Can you get us in?" Guardian asked.

"I can't teleport like Nemesis can but I think I can do enough magic to part the barrier long enough for you to pas the ship through, but you will have to do it fast," Witchfire said as she concentrated and tapped into her mystical abilities.

"Now," Witchfire shouted as she released her spell and Steve moved the ship quickly down.

"Well, she got us through but the barrier still took out one of our engines," Guardian said as the ship started to go down quickly.

"Please don't tell me we're going to crash on our first mission," Puck said as he came running into the cockpit.

"Don't worry, I got this," Jayson, the new Box said as his voice came form all around them after he had taken possession of the ship and gave it the guidance and power it needed to land safely.

"Now aren't you glad you kept him on the team and not forcing the Academy?" Guardian asked with a smile as the ship safely landed on the ground.

"Sensors pick up some old ruins ahead and reading several life forms matching that of the Secret Avengers," Box's voice said as there was a shimmering and Jayson appeared solid before them in a regular outfit that matched the rest of the Alpha Avengers' red and white colors.

"Let's move out and keep a watch out as two teams have vanished already," Warbird said as she winked at Steve and flew out of the ship.

Super Soldier lead the ground troops while Guardian, Warbird and the other fliers took to the air to scout. After a few minutes of waling Northstar came racing back to inform them of a bunch of ruins dead ahead. They moved quickly and quietly until they came out of a clearing and into a large area where a pile of ancient ruins sat in front of them.

"Moon Knight!" Living Lightening said as they all looked up to see a Zodiac sign carved into the side of the ruins and almost completely filled in with the bodies of the Secret Avengers.

"Oh, wonderful, Steve. Not only did you bring me enough bodies to complete my ritual but you brought me some old friends as well," a woman wearing an all black outfit that covered her whole body and appeared as a living solar system was all over it.

"Madam Zodiac," Guardian said as he recognized the figure that had crashed their headquarters and nearly killed Northstar.

"Oh, so you do remember me and I assume you know my partner," Madam Zodiac said as a figure stepped out of the shadows next to her.

"Weapon Superior," Puck spat as he punched his fist into his hands.

"Yes, and it seems that my mission to end all Weapons and those associated with the Department can be well on the way," Weapon Superior said as he leapt at the group, turning his arms into large sharp blades.

**Next: Issue #7 – Seeing Red – Part Three & Secret Avengers: Signs – Part Three**


	8. Seeing Red Part Three

**Avengers Inc. **

**Issue #7 – Seeing Red – Part Three**

_**Denver, Colorado**_

"How are you holding up?" Wildepride asked as he pushed out with his mystical force abilities to help create a force field to protect him and the rest of the Thunderbolts from the red energy blasts that their possessed teammate Stonewall had sent their way.

"Just fine," Dragoness said as she scowled at the magic user as she pushed herself to create a bioelectric force field to add to and enforce the field Kyllian had thrown up at the last minute with her.

"At least we don't have to worry about them," Hawkeye said as they glanced over and saw off to the side were the seven members of the Red Circle, unconscious and apparently depowered.

"Yeah, but what about our friend Jerry?" Mockingbird said asked as the red energy blast stopped and then a split second later pounded upon their force field.

"We need to find a way to distract him long enough for us to get a jump on him," Hawkeye added.

"Well, don't look at me. The minute I stop to try a spell, the odds of me getting one off before the next blast hits and obliterating us are slim," Wildepride said ad he felt himself slowly getting tired.

"Well, either way, not much longer before these two give out and were gone anyways," Mach-VII said as he saw the strain on Dragoness as well.

"If only we could get close enough to hit him good. All we need is just a brief moment to take the upper hand," Diamondback said as she glanced at Ronin.

"Ok, when I give the command, I want you both to drop the field but the second I leap up place it back up. DO not hesitate or this wont work," Ronin said as he stood perfectly still and stared directly at the large red beast that had once been Stonewall.

"Doc," Mockingbird began to protest.

"I can do this, just don't hesitate on the force field coming back up. Now, you wont have long after I make my move so you all be ready to attack the second I make contact with Stonewall," Ronin said as he _saw_ his move and leapt up screaming, "now!"

The red beam vanished and Dragoness and Wildepride dropped the force field. The field was put back up and under Ronin a second after his feet cleared and began to touch down. Channeling some of his chi into his legs, Ronin used that and the power form the field to propel him up fast and strong a split second before the next red beam hit. The Thunderbolts waited in to move and watched as Ronin flew through the air, up and over the red beam and heading right for the red beat. This caused the beast to stop the beam and look up at the approaching Ronin. He started to release another red blast but Ronin was already upon his face, channeling his chi through his hands and into his swords, swiping and causing a powerful hit to counteract with the starting red beam making an explosion that sent the red beast stumbling back wards while Ronin had already leapt into a backwards summersault using the momentum of the explosion to carry him safely back and land in a half crouching position, swords ready as he then ran forward to attack again.

"Wow," Diamondback said in real admiration as she followed after the other Thunderbolts who had moved to attack the second the beast had stopped his blast and looked to the attacking Ronin.

"Hit them with everything you got. Wildepride, you may not have long so get that magic working," Hawkeye said as he sent of several explosive arrows at the red beast to join Dragoness, Mach-VII and Cyclone's powers to make sure the staggering red beast lost it's footing from Ronin's explosive hit and fell back upon it's back.

"Time to chill, Jerry," Arcticblast said as pushed with all his might and encased the red beast in ice.

The ice melted away seconds later as the beast began to glow bright red freeing itself and moved to get back up. Atlas was already upon the possessed Thunderbolt, growing to mach the beast's size and landing a powerful pile drive slamming the beast back down to the ground. Atlas, trying to ignore the intense hot heat coming off of the beast, put the possessed Stonewall into a full nelson using all his strength trying to pin the beast down while trying to hold its maw closed as well. Atlas wasn't sure how long he could hold on till his former love, Dallas was upon the beast's chest and using all the might of the Symbiote to extend her hair to wrap around the beast's maw to help keep it from opening and release the deadly red energy beam.

"Where the heck is Kyllian?" Mockingbird asked out load.

"Right here," Wildepride said as he reappeared holding a strange talisman that looked like a bunch of creatures wrapping themselves around a circular gem.

"Well, whatever you've got planned do it now," Hawkeye said just as the red beast roared in a massive move that sent Atlas and Webtress flying through the air.

"Here goes nothing," Wildepride said as he saw Atlas shrink down allowing Mach-VII to catch him safely while Ronin had leapt up to do the same for Webtress, despite glares from Diamondback.

Wildepride focused all his mystical energy and power over the elements to hit and engulf the beast. Using this connection between him and the beast and a conduit to the talisman, Kyllian tapped into his newly practicing raw magic side and invoked the spell he had gotten from Wong. The red beast, as well as Wildepride, screamed in pure rage and agony as the red energy was torn from Stonewall's body, passed through Kyllian and directly into the talisman. After a few painful seconds that seemed like eternity to all, Stonewall returned to his normal size and appearance and collapsed onto the ground while Mockingbird was at Wildepride's side to hold him steady as he swayed, holding the red glowing talisman with a successful smile.

"I did it," Wildepride said just before he passed out in Mockingbird's arms.

"Okay Thunderbolts, the Vault is on their way. Let's get the prisoners secured and the area cleaned up," Hawkeye said as Arcticblast was already putting the Red Circle on ice.

_**Epilogue One**_

"Great work out there today," Hawkeye said as he looked in on Kyllian who was still in his room, under his covers recovering from the take down of the Red Circle and the red beast possessed Stonewall.

"Thanks. Using my natural magic and abilities is one thing but still takes a lot out of me when I try and tap into actual magic like Dr,. Strange has been teaching me to use," Kyllian said.

"So, this Blood Dragon Stone?" Hawkeye asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Wong is placing it into Strange's vaults for safe keeping. The world isn't ready for that kind of wild magic again. Even the most advanced sorcerers have had trouble trying to tame that kind of power," Kyllian said as Hawkeye nodded and then left the room.

"Unless your descended from and your sole powers are based on the same type of wild magic," Kyllian murmured with a smile as he sat up form his bed bringing his arms out and looked down at his wrists where his spell had finally finished and magical wrist bands were forming and quickly encasing and hiding each half of a red glowing talisman.

_**Epilogue Two**_

"Everything's setup, we should have the Red Circle released shortly. The lawyers have no problem convincing the authorities that they were possessed and knew not what they were doing. Especially since Hawkeye was claiming the same for their teammate Stonewall," Norbert, the Fixer said as he walked into the room.

"Good, arrange for them to be picked up the minute they are set free," Dr. Doom responded.

"I don't see why you want them. They are powerless and a bunch of young punks," Baron Zemo commented.

"Because, they may have been drained of the Blood Dragon Stone's powers but, like any mystical energy, it has left enough of an imprint on them for me to use to my own desires," Dr. Doom said with a smile, hidden deep beneath his mask.

"Well, your plan is going well. Your "son" as gotten his Young Masters of Doom almost set and Norbert here has been working around the clock with Stane's stolen technology as well as both of our resources in getting your Legion of Doom equipped and ready as well," Baron Zemo said as he was glad Dr. Doom had changed their new evil group from Masters of Doom to Legion of Doom.

"I care nothing of that. They are just all distractions and means to an end. My greatest joy will be when the Avengers fall at the hands of their own friends and allies, my Doominators," Dr. Doom called out as a panel in the wall slid open and thirteen figures clad in costumes and weapons stepped out.

The first was a man made of glowing purple energy with an "R" on his chest named Revenger. The second was a woman clad in a black knight's armor with eyes that glowed red behind the helmet that matched her glowing blood red sword named Dark Knight. Next was a man in a brown armored suit that with the head piece made him look like a human ant named Insector. The next was a very muscular man with silver armor and head piece that covered the top half of his face and a red cape that matches his shoulder pieces, belt and boots as well as a hammer looking weapon named Taranus. The next was a woman wearing a full body costume that was all yellow and orange with a giant white sun in the middle of her chest named Sun Goddess.

Next to her was another woman wearing a full body suit that was stripped left to right in all the colors of the rainbow named Spectra. The figure was a large muscular man wearing a brown with yellow accents colored suit that looked like a generic version of an old Wolverine costume with a large red D in the center named Demolisher. Next was a man wearing a black suit with a strange helmet that looked like a black fishbowl with green oval eyes on it named Manta. Next to him was a woman wearing a red suit with black gloves, boots, belt and eye mask named Giganta. Next was a man wearing a green and black outfit with matching mask that covered all but his mouth named Moonraker. That only left three more.

There was a large muscular blue armored skin creature named A-Bomb. Another man wearing an all black costume with a matching hood and cape named Mr. Night. The last man had dark blue skin and white buzzed hair wearing a purple eyes mask that matched his purple costume with black boots and wrist bands named Captain Photon. This completed the team that was now being called the Doominators.

"The Avengers and Thunderbolts aren't the only ones that can reform a person to their side," Dr. Doom began to laugh as Baron Zemo smiled.

"Yes, the Acts of Doom are almost here," Norbert said with a smile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Secret Avengers<strong>_

**Signs – Part Three**

_**Brazilian Forest – Ancient Ruins**_

"What are you up to here, Madam Zodiac?" Guardian asked as he flew right for the woman, firing off blasts form his suit.

"You see, my father was one of the original members of the Zodiac. When I learned who he was and how they had all been killed I embarked on a very long mission and plan. First I made sure all other versions of the Zodiac, android or human were disposed of then I went into the next phase of my plan.

"I retrieved the essence of the Zodiac from each member of the Zodiac Flight. Now with all their powers inside of me I have what I need to perform the Zodiac Ritual which will cause the Zodiac Key to remanifest and grant me the ability to resurrect the original Zodiac infused with new power and under my control to take over the world," Madam Zodiac said as she split in two, reformed behind Guardian and land a strong punch in his back sending the hero crashing to the ground.

"This crazy witch is going down," Box said as his arms became large cannons and he fired off two powerful plasma blasts at Madam Zodiac.

Madam Zodiac smiled as her costume flashed and the signs of the Zodiac rotated and the sign of the Crab became dominate and the power of Cancer encased her body in a protective shell. The blasts hit and deflected off. The sign then rotated again as the Scorpion became dominate and she was granted the power of Scorpio. Her arms almost looked like tails with stingers on them as she whipped them out and two powerful blasts shot out. The first hit Box rendering his suit paralyzed as the second hit and caused him to explode in a million pieces.

"Box!" Living Lightening shouted as he saw his teammate, only a few feet from him explode.

"Don't worry, I'm okay. I detached in time," Jayson said as his body began to appear as it went from ghost-like and intangible to his solid form wearing a red and white spandex suit with matching eye mask and some kind of circuitry all over it.

"Well, I'm dishing payback," Living Lightening said as he became living electricity and hit Madam Zodiac and forcing her to the ground as he poured it on.

"You have no idea the power the Zodiac holds," Madam Zodiac said as the symbol for the goat moved into position and with the power of Capricorn began to absorb the electricity.

"Uh, feels like she is starting to pull me in and I can't turn solid," Living Lightening said as he felt himself being consumed.

"Never fear," Northstar said as he moved with quick speed hitting Madam Zodiac with enough force to send her flying back and break her connection to Living Lightening.

"Thanks," Living Lightening said as he reverted to solid form and allowing Northstar to catch him and hold him steadying as he got his balance.

"I've heard about you and your hunt and am finally glad to meet you face to face," Steve Rogers said as he threw his generated shield with great might at Weapon Superior.

"I've been putting this fight off but I will take great pleasure in taking down Weapon I," Weapon Superior said as he kept eye contact with Super Soldier as he leapt up over slicing threw the shield and landing back on his feet.

"Nice tr," was all Weapon Superior got out as another shield slammed him hard in the face and knocking him flat on his back.

"May not be completely like my old shield but the one advantage is I can disperse or regenerate it at will," Steve said as the shield that had hit his enemy vanished and regenerated on his arm immediately.

"I will enjoy ripping you to shreds," Weapon Superior said as he got to his feet with great speed.

"Sounds like you need to cool off, Shiver?" Puck said as he glanced up and nodded.

Weapon Superior looked up to see a woman floating above him in an armored outfit, one side a silvery white and the other a shinny red. With all the pent up rage and grief she has experienced over the years, Jaimon opened her mouth and let out a huge scream. Weapon Superior barely had time to move as a cold wind whipped all around him as Shiver unleashed her powers and he was instantly incased in a block of ice. The minute Shiver hit the ground, Puck was there to hold her and encouraged her to let it all out as she cried into his shoulder.

"Now it's my turn," Persuasion said as she placed her hands on the ice and pushed her powers through the moisture in the ice until it touched the skin of the man inside of it and shouted, "Sleep!"

"Nice work," Guardian said as he and Warbird landed as the Alpha Avengers gathered next to Super Soldier.

"One down, one to go," Steve said as he suddenly realized they were one member short.

"I almost thought you forgot about me," Madam Zodiac said as they all turned to see her standing in front of the ancient symbol holding all the members of the Secret Avengers, including Witchfire who she had just placed upon it.

"Ananym!" Puck shouted as the symbol and the bodies of their friends and teammates began to glow.

"Too late, now I will hold the true power of the Zodiac," Madam Zodiac said as she shouted a few words completely her ritual causing her body to glow along with the others as the Zodiac Key began to form.

"We have to," Guardian began to say when Steve held up his hand.

"Wait," Super Soldier said as they all stared at him in confusion.

Madam Zodiac began to laugh as eleven spheres of energy began to form. After a few seconds, Madam Zodiacs laugh turned to confusion as the Zodiac Key started to fade and then vanished in an explosion of power that sent everyone, including those tied to the symbol, flying in all directions. Super Soldier shook it off and quickly got to his feet. He saw that everyone was okay and getting to their feet as well. He glanced over and saw that the ice bock was shattered and Weapon Superior was no where to be found. He then turned to Madam Zodiac who was just getting to her feet as well.

"I don't understand," Madam Zodiac said out load to no one in particular.

"You didn't do your research very well. Yes all the members of the original Zodiac were killed, except for one. Libra is actually considered MIA and his death was never confirmed. Seeing what just happened, he's still alive somewhere," Super Soldier said as Guardian and the rest of the Alpha Avengers realized why he had been worried about Madam Zodiac completing her ritual.

"No!" Madam Zodiac screamed as she her suit began to swirl and she vanished before anyone could get to her.

"Great job team," Super Soldier said as he turned to face the two groups.

"Great job?" Warbird asked.

"Yes, Alpha Avengers successfully worked together as a team and helped stop the bad guys and her evil plan," Super Soldier said with a smile.

"But the bad guys got away," Box replied.

"Yes, as they do, but we put a stop to their plans and we'll be ready for them next time," Guardian said as he put his arm around the boy and they all headed for home.

_**Epilogue One**_

"Steve, how can you say it was a success? Your whole team was captured and Alpha Flight, of all teams had to rescue them," Tony Stark said over the Vid-Chat.

"Tony, once I learned what Madam Zodiac was up to I wasn't worried. As long as the original Libra doesn't show back up from what ever dimension he was trapped in there's no way to perform her ritual unless she knows for a fact he is dead," Steve said.

"Well, she may not be a threat but what about Weapon Superior? You know he won't rest till you and all those associated with the Weapons Program are dead," Tony said.

"We'll find him. He may have the abilities and souls of all those he absorbed into himself but he is nowhere near being a master of those abilities," Steve responded as he thought of Weapon Superior.

"Until then, I have a something you may be interested in," Tony said as a file suddenly appeared on the computer screen in front of Steve.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked reading over the info.

"Well, only one way to find out," Tony said as Steve got up and ran to assemble his team.

_**Epilogue Two**_

"You failed," Weapon Superior laughed as he stepped up behind Madam Zodiac who had been kneeling at the Zodiac symbol that had fallen and broken to pieces.

"I was sure he was dead, but I guess deep inside I know he is still alive," Madam Zodiac said.

"The original Libra, he's the one that's your father," Weapon Superior said as the woman in front of her nodded.

"Yes, and unless the blood of Libra is spilled to be reborn the spell won't work," Madam Zodiac started to say when she paused.

"Plus, where you going to find the number of souls you need to recreate the key," Weapon Superior started to say when Madam Zodiac lashed out and stung him causing his body to become paralyzed.

"I have to make this quick before your healing factor kicks in," Madam Zodiac said as she chanted a few words and then called on her powers and a scale appeared, one side sticking in her and the other plunging into the side of Weapon Superior.

"What did you do?" Weapon Superior said, still unable to move but starting to feel his body tingle as his healing factor began to counteract the poison.

"You gave me the idea. Using the powers of Libra, I changed the balance by removing the Libra bloodline form my father and passing it to you, making you the official new Libra," Madam Zodiac said.

"What good does that do?" Weapon Superior asked as he felt he was minutes away from being free to move again.

"As you said, I need a bunch of souls and your body has that," Madam Zodiac said as her hand became crab claws and she picked up his body, chanted the ritual and slammed his body onto the Zodiac pieces.

Weapon Superior screamed as he felt the souls of all those he had absorbed being ripped from his body as eleven glowing orbs began to form as well as the Zodiac Key. Madam Zodiac then leaned down and put her claw on his neck. "As the new Libra, despite the healing factor, I just need you dead just for a split second," she said as she snipped off his head causing his body to melt away as the twelve orb formed as well as the Zodiac Key.

"It is done, I now command the power of the Zodiac. Come forth, as a new day begins," Madam Zodiac said as she grabbed the key, chanted a few words and twelve figures emerged from the glowing orbs and then all thirteen figures vanished from site seconds before the earth caved in erasing any sign of what had occurred there today.

**Next: Issue #8 – Monsters & Masters – Part One & Secret Avengers: Exiles – Part One**


	9. Monsters & Masters Part One

**Avengers Inc. **

**Issue #8 – Monsters & Masters – Part One**

_**A-Station – High Above Earth's Orbit**_

_Incoming transport, Super Soldier – bio scan complete, identification, Steve Rogers – access granted_

Tony Stark looked over as he saw a man who once wore the costume of Captain America materialize out of thin air. Steve smiled and waved as he looked around the room. Sitting around a large circular table was his fellow Board Members of Avengers Incorporated: Tony Stark and Sam Wilson leaders of the public Mighty Avengers team. Clint Barton and Barbara Barton leaders of the first official Avengers Sanctioned team the Thunderbolts. Henry Pym and Janet Van Dyne the leaders of the next generation of heroes of the Avengers Academy. Jesse Crow, fellow co-leader of the covert Secret Avengers. Steve Rogers took his seat between Jesse and Tony and smiled.

"Sorry I'm late. Had to finish updating the mission notes from the mission we just got back from as well as prepping my team for our next mission," Steve Rogers apologized.

"Still can't believe you had your pants pulled out of the fire by Alpha Flight," Hawkeye laughed as he got a few glares and some hidden smirks.

"Hey, if anything it shows they were a smart choice for an Avengers Sanctioned team," Wasp said with a thankful nod from Super Soldier.

"Okay, before we get off track, let's get this meeting started," Falcon interrupted, impatient and wanting to get out of here.

"Yes, okay first order of business, the Mighty Avengers. The polls are up and everyone is loving our return," Iron-Man said with a big smile.

"Even though a lot of government agencies and authority figures don't like the new Avengers operating as their own, they are giving us their approval for now as long as we don't abuse our power," Super Soldier added.

"Just imagine what they'd do if they knew about the Secret Avengers, Avengers Academy and that the Thunderbolts are actually connected to us," Falcon laughed.

"Well for now we just keep doing what we're doing and I'll make sure my team keeps their appearances as positive as I can," Iron-Man said.

"Good, now, speaking of the Thunderbolts, how's your team doing? I must say I was impressed how they handed the Red Circle and your team had a lot of positive feed back," Super Soldier said as Hawkeye bit his lip.

"Really good, Dragoness and Diamondback are really adjusting well to the team," Mockingbird said as she glanced at Black Crow and Super Soldier.

"All of them genuinely want to be heroes and do the right thing," Hawkeye said with a bit of pause.

"I feel there is a but?" Iron-Man asked.

"I just don't know what to think of Wildepride. I know it was beneficial to have a magic user on our team and that you and Dr. Strange vouched for him, but something's off about that kid," Hawkeye said.

"Well, it has been some time since he's been out in the real world and had to work like this with a team. Just give him time," Iron-Man said hating that he was keeping from the team why the magic user was really on the team.

"Either way, keep up the good work, its nice having a second team closer to the west coast to help with situations," Super Soldier said.

"Speaking of teams helping out, I thought we were going to wait before setting up other Avengers Sanctioned teams? I mean, the whole process was we train them and then put out the teams?" Yellow Jacket asked looking at Steve and Tony.

"I know that was the plan but as you've seen Thunderbolts are working great there's no time like the present to start placing new teams,' Iron-Man began to say.

"I just get nervous that this will all blow up in our faces if we get too big too fast, no pun intended," Wasp chimed in and then winked at her fiancée.

"We had to step in to save Alpha Flight. We couldn't let them keep getting used or slaughtered. As the Alpha Avengers, they are more in the spot light but since they operate in another country the connection to us isn't that bothersome," Iron-Man said.

"We've got them pretty well organized and with two Avengers, Warbird and Living Lightening on the team it will help. Plus, this allowed us to take those kids out of that environment and send them to the Academy," Super Soldier added.

"Yes, with those seven added to the Academy and the other three recent additions, we've got quite the full group so I'm not complaining when you suddenly chose to not send the Great Lakes Pack, or whatever they call themselves now, to us to train," Yellow Jacket said.

"I still don't think that was wise," Wasp almost mumbled under her breath.

"They are good people and under my leadership they did very well as a team," Hawkeye said defending his other team he had once led.

"Our team, but Clint's right. With the right leadership they would do great," Mockingbird said.

"I agree so we are going to keep them based in the Great Lakes area so they can be to the Midwest what the Thunderbolts are to the West Coast. They will still be named Great Lakes Pack," Iron-Man said.

"Now we originally had Monica in mind to lead the team but after Nextwave took a bad hit, she resigned form the hero business and took off. Aaron Stack has no idea were se went off too, but after visiting with him I thought Machine Man would make a great leader and eye for us on the GLP," Super Soldier said.

"You spoke of additions, who else did you recruit?" Mockingbird asked.

"We have the seven Alpha kids, we took in Ave Ayala, Hector's little sister, who has recently taken on the mantel of the White Tiger after their niece Angela Del Toro had been killed by the hand. We also recruited a kid Iron Fist discovered and was training, Victor Alvarez and then asked us to take in to further teach him. We also have Luna now that Quicksilver has showed up and decided to stay at the Academy," Yellow Jacket answered.

"I heard he had gone your way when the missing mutants returned. ** See **X-Men: GenetiX mini-series** **How did that go?" Super Solder asked.

"Well, better after the initial shock and fight Quicksilver had when he walked in and caught Crystal and Dane kissing," Wasp said loving the gossip.

"And he's staying? Even when his ex-wife is with another man?" Mockingbird asked.

"Well, Crystal was so glad to see Luna and she decided her place was with us and not going back in space so Black Bolt granted her stay. Quicksilver, after what he had been through wants to turn his life around and be near his daughter so we, needing the help, took him on staff. I think he's determined to win his woman back," Wasp smiled clapping her hands.

"Oh, interesting," Mockingbird began to join in.

"Enough, let's get this meeting wrapped up," Falcon said rolling his eyes.

"Yes, the last thing we need to discuss is this group calling themselves the Young Avengers," Iron-Man said of the group that seems to have kept their membership and location hidden from him.

"What do we know about them all?" Hawkeye asked.

"Not a lot. We have an idea of a couple of their members, but don't have anything more on them," Super Soldier said as he thought of Eli and then guiltily glanced at Sam as he thought of the girl in the falcon suit claiming to be his daughter but asked him not to say anything yet.

"You mean the great Tony Stark is in the dark about something?" Mockingbird teased.

"After my last encounter with them, a member looking like Iron-Man Jr. did something that erased any and all information I had on them as well somehow erasing my memory as well as deactivating my trackers and blocking my ability to scan for them," Iron-Man grumbled as he thought more of the young looking Iron-Man.

"So what do we know besides they model themselves after us?" Wasp asked.

"There were only seven of them, but I have a feeling there could be more or they might be actively recruiting. We know nothing about the ones that look like young versions of Iron-Man, Hulk, Vision, Falcon and Hawkeye. The one mirroring me is Eli Bradley, the grandson of my late friend and the first Super Solder. The girl that grew very big, we are pretty sure she is Scott Lang's daughter, Cassie," Steve Rogers answered. ****For more on the Young Avengers check out the back up stories in the issues of Salem-X****

"I know Steve was wanting to sit back and watch but after what they just did to me I thin kit's time we," Tony Stark began to say when he was interrupted by flashing alarms.

"What's going on?" Black Crow asked looking at the monitors.

"Appears a large Island mass has appeared out of nowhere in the ocean and is slowly floating towards the East Coast," Falcon said as he brought up the image.

"Reports are coming in of strange creatures being spotted on the Island from planes and boats that have passed by," Iron-Man added as he typed on a holographic keyboard and appeared to be listening from some source.

"Shall I grab my team?" Super Soldier asked.

"No, you already have a mission and this is already in the public eye and a great opportunity to really show the world what the Mighty Avengers can do. My team will go," Iron-Man said as he activated his suit causing his reactor in his chest to glow and thanks to his brilliant technology mixed with Pym Particles, he was soon incased in his red and yellow armor.

"The call has already gone out to the rest of the Mighty Avengers," Falcon said as he joined Iron-Man in full outfit.

"Alright, Avengers Assemble," Iron-Man said as the A-Station's transport system kicked on and he and Falcon suddenly vanished from site.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Secret Avengers<strong>_

**Exiled – Part One**

_**Avengers Mansion**_

_**Subbasement – Headquarters to the Secret Avengers**_

"Still humiliating," Quake said as she sat back in her chair with her feet on the table.

"We still saved the day, so what's it matter that the bad guys got away?" Ant-Man asked.

"She means getting captured and having a group of second rate X-Men rescue us," Moon Knight said.

"Wait just a minute," Switchblade said jumping to her feet.

"That's enough, all of you. If anything, this should teach us how to be better and we can't do that if we tear each other apart," Silhouette said glaring at everyone.

"Where is Cap anyways? He calls us all here and then disappears for a quick meeting," Hellcat says in frustration.

"Maybe he's meeting about our mission to go after Weapon Superior and or Madam Zodiac?" Arachne suggested.

"No, for now we have other things to worry about," Black Crow said as he walked into the room followed by Super Soldier.

"Sorry guys, had a quick Avengers board meeting," Steve said as he and the others all sat around the table.

"We going after?" Moon Knight began to ask when the holographic monitor in the center of the table lit up.

"No, we have a more pressing mission," Super Solder said as he touched a few buttons and an image of the planet Mars showed up.

"You called us here for an astronomy lesson?" Ant-Man asked with but quickly stifled his smirk when he got glares.

"No, a strange cosmic surge registered from Mars. What was interesting is that when Tony tried to scan deeper, he could have sworn there was a feint voice asking for help but was gone. He tried scanning again but all we got was a blurred image of who the voice might have been attached to," Steve said as they all looked at the blurred image.

"Hey, that looks like," Arachne started to say and stopped as everyone looked at Moon Knight.

"It can't be me. I've been with you all the whole time," Moon Knight said as he stared at the image and got chills when he almost swore the image looked almost female but hard to tell with such a blurred image.

"Exactly, so between this and the cosmic energy we picked up I think it might be worth checking out," Steve said as they all nodded in agreement.

"Then let's move out," Steve said as he gave a command and the door leading out of the room began to glow.

The Secret Avengers all followed their leader and one by one passed through the doorway. As they each passed through they found themselves in a strange room. It was completely empty and all the walls were metallic silver. They noticed that the only ways in and out of the room was the door behind them and a large door in front of them that looked more like a garage door. To their left and right were a few small windows on each wall. As they all glanced out they saw darkness and small twinkling lights.

"Are we in outer space?" Ant-Man asked suddenly as he kept staring at the windows.

"Yes, welcome to the A-Station. This is were the Avengers Board meets and helps monitor the Earth," Steve said.

"So do we get a tour?" Arachne asked.

"No, we don't have time for that. We need to get going, but first, courteous of Tony and Pym, we all have to suit up," Steve said as he pressed a button and nine tiles on the floor slid away allowing nine small circular platforms with foot indentations on them to rise up.

"What's this?" Hellcat asked feeling kind of leery.

"Step onto the platforms and place your feet in the slots. It will activate your Starkpym A-Suit," Black Crow said as he stepped onto the platform.

The platform began to glow as suddenly a beam of white light shot up and engulfed Black Crow. As the light lowered back down and vanished they could see colorful holographic scans being made all over his body. Once all that was gone some type of nanites became swarming and covering his feet and making their way up his body till Black Crow was completely incased in what looked like a grey version of Iron-Man's first armor. A strange sound came out of nowhere and the suit began to shrink and conform a little to Black Crows body as hit began to change colors. In less than a minute Black Crow looked to be wearing an armored version of his own costume. Black Crow stepped off the platform and waved.

"Unbelievable," Silhouette gasped.

"They suits are made to read and adapt to your surroundings so you can function in space or on any planet. With the armored material and its ability to absorb the gravity around you and enforce it into the armor it takes a lot to blow a hole in these suits. As well as a great oxygen system that converts the corbonmonoxide you breathe out and turns it back into oxygen, courtesy of Pym Particles, there are hundreds of oxygen tanks inside the suit that slowly releases and expands oxygen as you need it. Honestly, you could survive min, a week in space," Steve said as he followed suit and was instantly in an armored version of his Super Soldier uniform.

"What about our powers?" Ant-Man asked as he and the others, one by one, stepped onto their platforms and were placed in armored space version of their costumes.

"That's the great thing. Part of the scanning it does, it adapts the suit so it works with and allows you to use your powers," Steve said as he raised his right arm and a large energy shield appeared.

"And to those who don't have super strength, you've been given a boost as those with are boosted as well," Black Crow said as he looked over and saw Switchblade's back shift as her swords grew and retracted out for her to grab and wield as easily as if she weren't in an armored suit.

"They aren't one hundred percent but you should come close to moving as you normally would when not wearing them. Takes a little to get used to but once you do you'll forget you're wearing them," Super Solder said as his shield vanished.

"So how do we getting to Mars from here?" Quake asked as she stumbled for a second and then quickly got used to her new suit.

"We will take the A-Tube," Super Soldier said as he pressed a button and the garage door opened showing a strange looking shuttlecraft sitting between two large glowing metallic fin-looking pieces facing a wall made of energy and allowed you to see out into outer space.

"The what?" Moon Knight asked as he was very intrigued.

"It took some time and help but so far we have managed to put similar tubes on all the planets and some moons which will allow us to latterly transport ourselves there in a matter of minutes," Black Crow said as they all got into the craft, belted in and the hatch closed.

With a few words, Super Solider activated the device. The garage door closed behind them as the energy field separating them and space vanished. After a few seconds of giving commands and pressing buttons, the A-Tube hummed with energy as the light from the fin pieces lit up the whole room. Black Crow nodded at Super Solider as he pressed one final button and in a burst of radiating light, they shuttlecraft shot forward with a large boom. Everyone held tight as they moved at amazing speed and could feel the shuttle making Lightspeed shifts or moves as they were propelled towards Mars. A few minutes later everything came to a complete stop and they found themselves sitting on a slightly hidden platform looking out upon the reddish surface of Mars.

"The readings we got came form somewhere off in that direction. Black Crow, Hellcat and Ant-Man, I want you three to stay here and watch over our ride home while the rest of you follow me,' Super Soldier said as they soon separated and headed in the direction away from the A-Tube.

"Look, something up ahead," Quake said as they moved and soon saw the body of a woman, without a space suit, lying on the ground starting to be covered up form the dust as the winds continued to pick up.

"How is," Silhouette began to say and stopped when the body rolled over to show that of a Japanese woman with short dark hair, pale-looking skin and a red and yellow costume and wore a strange silver devise on her left arm.

"I am not reading any life signs from her," Moon Knight said breaking the silence.

"Wait, I recognize her. That's Sunfire, she is a part of a group called the Exiles that travel to different realities to help or fix them. Her team helped us during the Demon Storm. I thought Blink, Mimic, Nocturne and the rest of them had finally found a way home," Super Soldier said. ****See the New Exiles Series****

"Back away from her," a voice calls out as two bright white glowing objects hit Super Soldier and Moon Knight sending them flying backwards with a powerful explosion.

The rest of the Secret Avengers turn to see a feminine figure wearing a hooded cloak up on a rock holding a glowing white staff. Before they can react a strange howling sounds rises up form all around them as they see the dust storm pick up and within the wind several alien forms begin to rise up from the ground until they are all completely surrounded.

"Die!" The hooded figure yells as her staff lights up and she leaps towards them as the alien creatures from the sand charge them as well.

**Next: Issue #9 – Monsters & Masters – Part Two & Secret Avengers: Exiled – Part Two**


	10. Monsters & Masters Part Two

**Avengers Inc. **

**Issue #9 – Monsters & Masters – Part Two**

_**United States - 1,000 Miles of the East Coast **_

"According to the scans the island is man made and constructed mainly of robotics and computer technology," Songbird said as she looked at the readings, hoping she didn't sound too dumb since she was totally excited to be on her first official mission as an Avenger and didn't want to blow it.

"I've tried making contact with any bird life on the island and no luck. From what I see, everything is mechanical, even the birds," Falcon said as he sat next to Songbird, co-piloting the Avenger's new A-Craft.

"You don't think this could be Ultron?" Spider-Man asked from her seat where she sat next to Novastar, Tigra, Goliath and Namora.

"No, he was permanently put out of commission after the final battle with the old Thunderbolts and Avengers teams," Iron-Man said as he glanced at Songbird who also knew the losses both teams suffered that fateful day.

"Then who put it there? Namora, anything?" Bucky "James" Barnes, former Winter Soldier and current Captain America asked the beautiful cousin of Namor.

"All sea life has fled the area around and below that strange land mass. From a faint few, I pick up fear," Namora said as she used her limited empathic abilities with sea life. She couldn't one hundred percent control or communicate with sea life, just pick up and give off emotions.

"Then let's just go down there and check it out," Goliath said, eager to show that should have always been an Avenger.

"It's shown no signs of a threat yet but I am not getting any responses to my hailing," Iron-Man said as he continued to broadcast in all forms of signals and languages to the land mass hoping for a response.

"Well, we can't just go in guns a blazing with the entire world watching," Captain America said.

"Then the Avengers leaf by Cap fly in on a mission of peace while Namora and Novastar slip in under cover form below while me and Spider-Man slip in from the air," Iron-Man said as he switched his armor to stealth mode as it he became blind to all forms of technology and he shimmered and vanished form site as his suit deflected light rendering him invisible to the naked eye.

"Rock!" Spider-Man said as he pressed a button on his belt causing his suit to shimmer and went into camouflage mode making him practically invisible as well.

Peter was excited about being a full time Avenger and a chance to prove to the world and J Jonah that he was a hero and not a menace, but was reluctant when Tony had offered to upgrade his suit. He had always done fine with what he had created but he also new he was in the big leagues now so he settled for a compromise. He had let Tony had a tech lining to his suit that made it more resistible to damage but allowed him to use a camouflage mode/change color of his suit as well as a few tricks, like and upgrade to his web slingers with Pym Particles so they stored more web fluid and reduced the chance of running out during battles. It was enough change to make Spider-Man a bit modern without losing who he was or becoming an Iron-Spider.

"I wish you would have let me added jets," Iron-Man said as he took flight out of the A-Craft and headed towards the other side of the island with Spider-Man in tow.

"Spiders don't fly," Spider-Man laughed as he held onto a strand of web attached to the back of Iron-Man and attached webbing to his feet so it looked as if he was surfing though the air.

"Ready?" Namora asked as she dove into the ocean below not waiting for an answer.

"Lovely," Novastar said as she willed her helmet to enclose and her suit and powers adjusted to allow her to breath and survive in the ocean depths as they did when she was in space before diving into the water after her Atlantian teammate.

Angelica had been devastated when she had lost her powers. ****See New Warriors Backup Story in Power Pack #27** **Not only had they been a great part of her but it took away one of the things she had in common with her husband and allowed her to fight by his side. Then during a battle in space, Nova had infused her with the Noveforce making her a Nova Corps in Training and then into a Nova Centurion the highest level in the Corps. ****Started in Power Pack #32** **As a Nova Centurion, she had the full power of the Novaforce merged with her own power with a fraction of the World Mind. Even though she thought her powers gone, there was enough of a spark left in her body that the Novaforce was able to latch on to it, regenerate it and combine it. Now she had powers again and was back to being a full fledge Avenger.

"How's it going?" Came a voice in her helmet as she easily kept up with Namora under the water.

"Vance, what a surprise," Angelica said with great joy as she heard her husbands voice.

"We have taken in a lot more kids and a few new teachers and getting ready for some training. Thought I would give you a quick call before I go down," Vance's voice said.

"I'm currently under water with Namora heading to investigate a large island that appeared off the East Coast," Angelica said as she glanced to the side to see the small image of her loving man.

"I saw that on the news and kind of jealous. Don't get me wrong, I love the opportunity to train the next generation, but I do miss the thrill of battle and of course, I miss you," Vance said with a smile.

"I miss you too. I better go, we're approaching the underneath. I love you," Angelica said with a smile.

"Miss and love you too. See you soon," Vance responded as his image vanished.

"Novastar!" Namora screamed bringing Angelica's attention back in time to see a large monstrous squid holding Namora while another once was coming right at her and taking out her vision with a burst of black ink.

_**On the Island**_

"So far so good," Captain America said as he and his team stepped out of the recently landed A-Craft.

Captain America, Falcon, Tigra, Goliath and Songbird were now standing on the island. It looked completely normal and quiet. They were on a sandy beach that slowly turned to grass and then folded into a large forest of trees. From flying in they knew that the center of the island consisted of large mountainous rocks. They picked up a strange heat reading but no indications that it was volcanoes. The only wild life so far were birds but they weren't normal since Falcon could not see through their eyes or influence them. Tigra could also feel other creatures out there but that was it as they weren't _normal_.

"Well, let me take a peak," Goliath said as he pushed his powers and grew to a very large size so he could see over the forest tree line.

"Anything?" Songbird asked.

"No, but I think there is something intertwined within the mountains but even with my enhanced lenses in my mask it's too far to make out," Goliath said as he shrunk back down.

"Let's proceed with caution," Captain America said as he led his team into the forest.

_**Inside The Mountains**_

"Look," Spider-Man said as they had entered a large room.

After the two Avengers had flown in they discovered a castle looking building built into the mountain. They soon found a way in through what looked like a small passage way that led to the room they were in now. It seemed the passageway they had used was actually a chute allowing things to go out of the base, like the rows of large missiles they now saw. They quickly saw that there were dozens of other passages leading out of this room with more missiles setup up near them. It was clear this was a large weapons or military base of some sort.

"This is not good. It seems this castle is one large manufacturing plant for weapons and monsters?" Tony asked suddenly as he had hacked into the computer and saw not only rooms full of strange creatures being manufactured but it seemed it seemed this whole island was not organic or real but technically built.

"I see you have made yourself at home," a voice said as a pulse went out causing Iron-Man and Spider-Man to become visible.

They turned to see a large man in a black suit with silver accents that matched his silver helmet that had a red "V" in the center that matched his red cape. The helmet covered his face except for his mouth where they saw a dark goatee. Standing on both sides of him were several strange looking creatures. They were tanned skin with long green hair growing on their arms and chins. They also appeared to have sharp teeth and claws. They looked like they could attack at any moment but were being held back by one person.

"Master of the World?" Iron-Man asked as he recognized the outfit of the Alpha villain he had thought dead.

"Oh, that was my father. You can simply call me Master," the man laughed.

"Whoever you are, the Avengers are here to shut you down," Spider-Man said as his spider sense began to tingle.

"Oh, you're too late," Master said as he pointed to the wall and an image came to life.

"As head of the United Nations, as we have done so in the past, are granting temporary sanctions to the Island Nation of Eshu. Until all paperwork and investigations are complete and we can render a final verdict, Eshu is protected and any country invading or showing signs of hostility will be considered a violation of international law. On behalf of the United Nations, we welcome you King Easton," the voice came from the news coverage.

"I can't believe this," Spider-Man mumbled.

"You see, my father tried to be master of the world the wrong way. I plan on becoming part of it and just when they think I am their best ally, I will start world war 3 and become master of what ever is left," Master laughed.

"Not if we stop you and expose your plans," Iron-Man said as his suit began to power up.

"Oh, don't you get it. I am protected right now and you are not permitted to be here," Master said.

"We are not bank rolled or controlled by the government. We can bring you down," Spider-Man said.

"No, but after I Bring you down, my edited footage will be presented to the world that you attacked me with no just cause and you will be branded International Terrorists. Even if some of you escape, you will be wanted and hunted by the United Nations," Master laughed sending a chill down the Avenger's spines.

"We will stop you," Iron-Man said and then paused as he looked up at a screen and saw the rest of the Avengers being attacked by dozens of monster.

"You wish," Master said as he signaled and dozens upon dozens of his tanned skin creatures leapt from his side and attacked Iron-Man and Spider-Man.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Secret Avengers<strong>_

**Exiled – Part Two**

_**Planet Mars**_

Moon Knight recovered from the blast and got to his feet to see the hooded woman who had attacked them leap into the air. He prepared to engage her when she landed over Quake and in front of the attacking aliens. She swung her staff and hit the creature dead in the chest causing a white lighted explosion that made the alien creature burst into red dust and disperse amongst the blowing sand storm. She took out one more alien creature when she got near him and pulled back her hood to reveal a similar mask as his but made of some kind of armor.

"Sorry, I didn't recognize you at first," the woman in the female armored version of his Moon Knight outfit.

"Who are you?" Moon Knight asked.

"Not important. We need to take out these things and get my friend and into cover before the main sandstorm hits us," the woman said as she suddenly had two crescent moon shaped boomerangs in her hands and she threw them turning two more alien creatures to red dust before spinning around and catching them on their return and then quickly had her staff in her hand again.

Moon Knight quickly communicated to his team and they all went to work on the alien creatures. Thanks to the armored A-Suits boost in strength it was a little easier to punch the creatures to red dust. The female had reached Sunfire and picked her up and motioned in a direction of where they need to go but hundred more alien creatures had formed to block their path.

"We need to get past them and into shelter fast for if they don't kill us the sandstorm will," the woman holding Sunfire said.

"Allow me," Quake said as she took point and faced the oncoming alien creatures.

Quake faced the enemy as she call on her powers. The planet shook as a large shock wave went out causing the ground to split and crack as every alien creature in front of her instantly exploded into red dust. Once the path was clear, the woman carrying Sunfire ran forward and motioned for them all to follow. They made it to the side of a large looking sand dune. The woman said something under hear breath and then turned to back to them.

"Gather real close," she said as a figure in a black hooded cloak appeared out of nowhere and the Avengers became defensive.

The Avengers got real close after the woman commanded them near her once last time and then hit something on her belt and suddenly her white costume lit up in a blinding white light that engulfed them all. The dark hooded figure moved forward as his cloak opened up and instantly surrounded and swallowed them all whole. The woman holding Sunfire screamed as she seemed to be pushing her armor's light hard as if she was trying to desperately keep back the darkness. Then a few seconds later they were all standing in a large, dimly lighted room and the dark hooded figure walking away from them heading down the passageway after taking a quick glance at Sunfire.

"Next time, warn us," Super Soldier began to say when the woman turned on him and thrusted Sunfire in his arms.

"Be thankful I saved your lives. Not only do I hate teleporting like that, but I've spent the last of my moon energy protecting you all and making you safe from him while teleporting. Now bring her," the woman said as she quickly, but obviously weakened, walked after her dark hooded friend.

"The sandstorm, what about Crow, Hellcat and Ant-Man?" Silhouette suddenly asked with panic.

"Don't worry, the platform they are waiting on is designed to survive all the elements of the planet it is on. Once the dust storm starts they will be perfectly safe inside the A-Tube's shuttlecraft," Super Solder answered.

"Where are you taking us?" Arachne asked as it seemed they were going in deep as well as elevating downwards.

"We are here," the woman said as they finally left the passageway and entered a very large cavern.

The Secret Avengers looked as they saw that the room they entered was very large and the walls were made of solid red rock. Besides their host and the man in the dark hooded cape, there were four others in the room. There was a woman with pointed ears and long braided hair who seemed to be a living solid shadow who's completely black body had very small flecks of white light shimmering all over it and a strange silver looking wrist band on her white arm. There was what appeared to be a female looking version of Iron-Man standing over two figures, one sitting up and one lying down, on manmade beds. The female version of Iron-Man waved at their host and she turned and motioned for them to place Sunfire on a third empty bed.

As Super Soldier placed the woman in his arms down he glanced at the other two beds. One was what appeared to be a young girl, either late teens or early twenties, wearing a red with black outfit and a face mask that covered everything but the front of her face from the nose down to her chin and had what appeared to be insect-like antennas coming out of the top of it. One arm was in a sling while the other had a similar silver wrist band on it. The second figure was that of a woman with long white hair wearing an all purple suit that covered every inch of her body, including her hands and a white face mask that covered her entire face as well as a matching wrist band on her right arm. Steve would have guessed she was dead they way she was laying so still if he didn't see her chest move every so often when she took a breath.

"How are you all surviving down here with no oxygen?" Quake asked.

"The Tallut we all wear generates a field around us to allow us to breath in any environment. Unfortunately that's about all it does for at the moment," the insect looking girl said as she looked over each of the Secret Avengers.

"What is she staring us like that?" Arachne whispered to Silhouette.

"Unlike most of us, she hasn't gotten used to seeing other reality versions of people she knew or heard of back on her world. Hi, I'm Nocturne," the shadow looking woman said coming up behind the two women and extended her hand.

"Nocturne, you look different than I remember," Super Soldier said as he realized despite looking like a shadow, she still had all the features and outlines of Nocturne.

"I am cursed to only survive when I possess and take over a recently dead person's body. I don't recognize the suit but your voice is familiar," Nocturne said with a shrug as most of the Secret Avengers stared at her with mortified looks hidden by their masks.

"I'm Captain America, but I go by Super Solider now and this is my team of Secret Avengers. We got a distress call and a strange cosmic reading from this planet and came to investigate," Super Soldier said as he introduced his team by code names only.

"That would have been the distress signal I sent out, but I didn't think anyone would receiver it," the woman in white armor who led them here said as she stared at Switchblade who just stood off to the side, never saying a word and just watching, giving her the chills.

"What happened? Last I knew the Exiles were supposed to be on their way home, at least the group I meet," Super Soldier said as he realized he only knew of two of the seven before him, and feared what it meant for the others since he recalled about the seven member team and how one gets replaced.

"First, let me introduce everyone else. I'm Nocturne, leader at the moment, and the one you carried in for us is Sunfire. The one who brought you here is Moon Knight of 2099, the one in the dark cloak is Gambit of Earth-295," Nocturne said as they stared at the female version of their Moon Knight and the one called Gambit who pulled back his hood to reveal is face, skin the color of darkness and long wavy white hair.

"Greetings," Gambit said as his white eyes glowed with a strange reddish black hue to them.

"This is Iron-Girl and the one with the broken arm is Red Queen, both are from what we refer to as the Time Quake Universe. The one lying on the bed is Twilight," Nocturne said finishing her introductions.

"What's wrong with her?" Arachne asked.

"She was injured very severely when we arrived here. Her powers are all that's keeping her alive as she resides in some kind of coma," Iron-Girl said as they all looked at her with confusion.

"Her powers, when her skin is exposed it gives off a white light that drains energy from her victims causing them to pass out while rejuvenating her. Every half hour, Iron-Girl links her Tallut with hers and tells her face plate to peel back and we take turns _feeding_ her power which seems to be keeping her alive and hopefully healing her," Nocturne answered.

"What happened?" Super Soldier asked.

"All of us Exiles plus many others from different realities had arrived at the Crystal Palace for a huge battle. ****See final issues of the Exiles Series**** We won with a cost. The Palace is down and there is a team working on fixing it and until it does, any agents or teams out there are trapped. We knew Blink and a few others were trapped here on your Earth, so with enough power left for one one-way jump we all volunteered to come here to find them and hopefully bring them home.

"These Talluts, until the Palace is up and fixed can only allows us to breath in any environment, communicate with each other over a specific distance and gives life sign readings of each member so we know if we are alive or not and allows for limited tracking. So when we got ported through, landing on this planet we had no worries of needing oxygen as the Tallut kicked in automatically and that cosmic reading you picked up was probably our arrival into your reality.

"We expected to arrive on Earth but were disappointed when we realized we missed the mark and wondered how we would get off this planet. So as we pulled out resources we tried sending off a distress signal but were then immediately attacked up alien creatures. It was so fast we were unable to see what they looked like. Red Queen and Twilight were quickly injured but we managed to grab them and fight back but our attackers had vanished as quickly as they had arrived.

"We noticed that they had taken five of us. Mimic, Dazzleshot, Blaze, Blade and Sunfire. We tried searching for them but had no luck and between the sandstorms and the sand creatures you meet earlier we knew we had to find shelter and hidden protection. We found this place here and spent the last few days going out looking but never picking up any signals of our teammates or any signs of the aliens that took them. It wasn't till a few moments ago we picked up Sunfire's signal on the Tallut and I sent Moon Knight to go check and bring her back," Nocturne said as she finished their tale.

"She must have escaped then," Silhouette spoke the obvious.

"And until she wakes, we wont know where the others are," Gambit grumbled as he thought of his one and only light, Dazzleshot.

"Not only will we help find the rest of your team we can also take you to Earth," Super Soldier said as they all sat and waited for the dust storm to stop and Sunfire to wake

_**Epilogue**_

"Man I wish this would stop already," Ant-Man said as he, Black Crow and Hellcat sat in the shuttlecraft.

"They've been gone a long time," Hellcat said getting worried.

"They are safe," Black Crow said with confidence.

"Can't you do something about this storm with your voodoo?" Ant-Man asked.

"What I do is not Voodoo and my gifts don't work the same here on this alien planet," Black Crow said as he did pick up some very strange vibes from this planet.

"Something's out there," Hellcat said suddenly sitting up as Black Crow felt the same thing.

"What is," Ant-Man began to say when suddenly with a loud roaring howl the top of the shuttlecraft tore off and something reached in as they were each suddenly yanked from their seats and pulled into the heart of the storm.

**Next: Issue #10 – Monsters & Masters – Part Three & Secret Avengers: Exiled – Part Three **


	11. Monsters & Masters Part Three

**Avengers Inc. **

**Issue #10 – Monsters & Masters – Part Three**

_**Eshu Island - 1,000 Miles off the East Coast of the United States **_

"They're not real. Some kind of cross between robotics and mutated animal DNA," James Barnes, the currant Captain America said as his shield sliced through a very large lion looking creature causing circuitry to spark from under it's so called skin.

"Then that would explain why I can't communicate with these birds," Falcon said as he flew in the air dodging several large black vulture like creatures.

"Then that means we don't hold back," Goliath said as he grabbed a vulture with one hand crushing it while stepping down upon another creature with his large boot inches behind Tigra.

"Who said it would have mattered?" Tigra growled under her breath while nodding a thank you to her teammate and then leaping upon a large bear looking creature.

"I wonder who their master is," Songbird asked to no one in particular as flew on her power generated wings and then create two large pink hammers crushing the head of another robotic monster.

"I can hear a frequency in the air that is transmitting to these creatures," Tigra added as she flipped backwards using her claws to rip open the chest of the bear looking monster exposing its electronic insides.

"Where's it coming from?" Captain America asked as he leapt up, tucked his body in a ball and came slamming down on a monster with his shield.

"Let me try something," Songbird said as she focused her powers and matched the frequency and suddenly a strange pink beam formed that created a trail leading off into the forest.

"It looks like your trail heads towards the large mountain towards the center of this island," Goliath said as he and Falcon could see high up in the air where the trail ended coming out of the forest miles away.

"Then that's where we go," Captain America said.

"At this rate we'll never get there," Tigra growled as more monsters poured out of the forest.

"Then let me help," a voice shouted as they all turned to look back towards the ocean.

Flying up from the waters was a woman wearing the blue and gold colors, arms bands and connected tri-circle pattern outlined with fire of the Nova Corps's highest rank of Nova Centurion. Angelica Astrovik's flaming red hair flowed out from beneath her golden helmet with red star over the center. With the power of the Nova Force merged with her mutant ability had transformed her into Novastar. She was assigned as Earth's protector and had rejoined the Mighty Avengers to help do that and more. Everyone could see globs of weird black ink all over her body and hair which they assumed came from what ever creature Namora held pieces of in her hand as she flew up in the air behind Novastar.

"Back up guys, she's mad," Namora said as tossed the pieces of giant squid back into the ocean and trying to wipe of the same black ink off her body.

"A path you want, a path you get, courtesy of Novastar!" Angelica screamed as a mix of energy and fire swirled around her, causing it to look as if a strong wind was blowing against her.

Novastar built up with power as her body caught fire causing the black ink to burn instantly off and everyone, even the monsters to just stop and stare. Novastar began to bring her arms together in front of her as Captain America shouted for all the Avengers to leap clear. Just as her team moved out of the way leaving nothing but the monsters and forest in front of her she let loose her power. A powerful beam of flaming energy shot forward incinerating everything in its path leaving behind a charred path of robotics. It seemed even the forest wasn't organic. Novastar then flew forward with great speed as she continued to burn a path to the center of the island.

"We better move," Falcon said as he grabbed Tigra and flew after Novastar as Namora grabbed Captain America and Songbird and Goliath followed right after.

_**Inside The Mountains**_

_**The New Master's Base**_

"These things are quick," Spider-Man said as his spider sense went off allowing him to jump up into a backwards summersault to avoid the sharp claws of a sharp clawed creatures lunging at him.

"Scans show they are not actual living creatures. They are machines covered in mutated animal DNA," Iron-Man said as he sent off a blast from his chest piece and form both of his hands to blow a few creatures apart.

"There are too many, you will not prevail," Master laughed as he pointed his arm at Spider-Man and sent a pulse of electricity at the avenging bug.

"You have such a shocking personality," Spider-Man said as he leapt up out of the path of electricity and stuck to the ceiling.

Spider-Man then pointed his arm and flexed his fingers and wrist causing his web shooters to go off and hit the Master covering his face and chest with splat of webbing. The Master began to laugh and reached to remove the webbing from his helmet and chest piece when Spider-Man smiled under his mask and pressed a button on his belt piece. The Master screamed as the webbing on his body lit up and sent a quick jolt of electricity through his entire body. Without missing a beat, Iron-Man sent a pulsar blast at their enemy sending him exploding backwards with great force.

"Just think what you could do if you would have let me create you an actual iron suit," Iron-Man said as he continued to blast the hairy monsters.

"No, I like my look, but I do love the few toys you gave me," Spider-Man said as he punched and wrestled against more creatures as hundreds more poured into the room.

"Looks like we got here in time," a voice said as a shield hit a creature right behind Iron-Man.

"About time you got here," Spider-Man said as he saw Captain America, Falcon, Tigra, Goliath and Songbird file into the room and start engaging the creatures.

"Wait, we lost two," Goliath said as he noticed two of their own were missing.

"Don't worry, they're busy elsewhere," Iron-Man said as he tapped his com unit.

"So, we're dealing with the son of the original Master of the World?" Captain America asked after Tony had sent them all updates via their com system.

"No matter who his father is, he's not much of a threat," Tigra said as she and the rest of the Avengers made quick work of the monsters attacking them until they were all destroyed.

"Oh, you have not won this day. For I am the Master and you all failed," Master said as he stepped back into the room, suit slightly broken but still sparkling with power.

"You going to send more monsters at us?" Falcon asked while looking around.

"No, because you are now considered terrorists and in a few minutes I will send footage to the United Nations asking for help. You lost and there's nothing you can do to stop me," Master laughed as he pressed a button showing news footage of the United Nations officially declaring the Island Nation of Eshu its own nation and now a part of and protected by the UN.

"That's were you're wrong," Iron-Man said as he shot a cord into the nearest computer, gave one last command over the com unit and then severed all links from him to any outside source.

Captain America, Falcon, Tigra, Spider-Man and Goliath quickly huddled together tight next to Songbird as she opened her mouth and encased them in a tight and solid dome of pinkish purple. Before Master could react or do anything, Iron-Man gave a voice command and slammed his right hand upon his chest piece causing his whole suit to light up like a Christmas tree and then send out a powerful EMP Pulse that suddenly pit them all in complete darkness as all technology went dead. In the darkness, all that remained was a small dome of pinkish purple light. The dome faded away and the room lit up as Songbird too flight and used her powers to light up the room. Everyone looked around to see the Master pealing off his dead useless suit, all of his monsters laying motionless on the floor and Tony Stark, wearing only his undershorts, sitting in a pool of liquid that had once been his armor, gripping his chest as his arc reactor in his chest no longer glowed with power.

"What did you do?" Master screamed.

"I used my suit to send a power EMP blast to erase, fry and completely destroy all technology on and surrounding your Island. Since I was not under the protection of Songbird's dome, I have been depowered as well," Tony laughed as he coughed wincing from the pain in his chest.

"Tony," Captain began to say a large fiery light entered the room.

"I got him," Novastar said as she and Namora entered the room and she put her hand on Tony's chest and called on her powers to flow inside. "It will sustain him long enough till I get him to HQ where a team is waiting to install a new one into his chest."

"You will pay for this. Once I contact the UN," Master began to say when Tony began to laugh, painfully and hysterically.

"Good luck. Without any working technology, there is no way for you to get off this island or communicate with the outside world. And, without proof, we were never here," Tony smiled.

"We have footage proving we left this place safely and in once piece. No one will believe you," Falcon smiled as he tapped his eye piece.

"I need to get him back, but before you leave I did leave you a gift. I used my powers to completely melt down and destroy your lab, monsters and any research so you can't create any more monsters," Novastar said as she powered up, made short work of the remaining monsters in the room and then held Tony Stark tight and left heading back to their headquarters like Stark's life depended on it.

"Also, I used my influences to move your Island while you were distracted in here and have anchored you down clear out in the middle of nowhere. You so much and break the anchor or cause your Island to move in any direction, the large Kraken sleeping deep below will waken and rise up to destroy this place, making it look like a natural disaster," Namora said with a smile.

"We better go and leave him to his long isolation to reflect on his wrong doings," Tigra said with a growl as those that could fly grabbed those who couldn't and left Eshu Island.

"You will all pay!" Master screamed to an empty and dark room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Secret Avengers<strong>_

**Exiled – Part Three**

_**Planet Mars**_

_**Unknown Location**_

_Jesse, wake up. _

"Who's there?" Black Crow asks in a low mumble.

_Jesse, I don't know how much time we have before they come back or how much long I can hold this form. This planet is different but there is a little mystical energy I can tap into. _

"Giles? It's so dark, I can't see you. Am I dead?" Black Crow mumbled again.

_Yes it's me and no you're not dead. Best I can tell you're in some kind of dungeon. There is no power down here and your suits have been removed. I was able to cast a spell in time to allow you all to breathe and survive here but it has tapped me out. _

"There you are," Black Crow said as he mustered up his strength to use his gifts and his connection to his deceased best friend to see the ghost of John Giles, the man who had died and come back as a magic using spirit, without needing any light.

_It seems they have placed each of you in your own cells and have bound your arms and feet with a strange metal._

"Yeah, I can't seem to break free of them. I think it actually siphons strength and there's not enough mystical or spiritual energy on this planet for me to fully call on or rely on my gifts," Black Crow said as he tugged on his chains.

_Hellcat and Ant-Man are still unconscious and on each side of you. I did notice that there are several cells down here but all are empty, except for you three and one other, a man with blue skin, wings and what almost seems like a vampire-like aura about him. _

"What can you tell me about our captors?" Black Crow asked.

"~~~^^!," a strange voice came in a language Black Crow could not understand followed by a bright light turning on that caused him to wince and Giles to vanish.

Black Crow looked up and allowed his eyes to adjust to the light that seemed to be coming from a strange red glowing rock that lit up his whole cell. Crow saw that he was laying on a red dirt floor and the red metal chains that bound him. He then looked up to see what had come into his cell. There were four creatures, holding what looked like spears made of the same red material his chains. He guessed they must be guards of some kind. They had green skin, and from the waist down looked like the body of an insect with four legs, two on each side. From the waist up, their body looked more human, two arms and hands that only had two fingers and a thumb. Their heads were bald and elongated back and up slightly and had four white eyes, two holes he assumed were ear holes and a mouth with jagged teeth. Standing between them, in the center was another creature holding a staff connected to the glowing rock.

It looked just like the green creatures except for a few distinct differences. It's skin was a shiny white, had only two eyes that gave off a blue hue, the point of the elongated head curled back and under and it actually wore a robe of sorts made out of red material. The white creature, apparently in charge of the green, made a motion that caused two of the green guards to grab Jesse and force him to stand and hold him upright. The white creature stepped closer and touched a tip of one of the glowing rock to Black Crow's forehead causing him to jerk back in pain.

"Sorry for the pain, but it is necessary for us to be able to understand each other," the white alien said in his language but came across as English to Jesse.

"Who are you and why have you taken us prisoner?" Black Crow asked not trying to appear as weak as he felt.

"I am St'v. Leader of the M'rt'ns or Martians, as your people would call us. I mean you no harm but have chained you like this to prevent any violence before we had the chance to communicate," the alien creature said staring oddly at Black Crow.

"I promise no harm if you let my friends go and explain why you attacked us," Black Crow said as St'v nodded and raised his staff causing his chains to turn to red dust and release him.

"We didn't attack you, we saved you," St'v said as his guards had left and were quickly back brining in Hellcat, Ant-Man, both wearing their normal outfits as their space armor was gone as well, and the blue skinned man with feathered wings and blond hair.

"Crow, what is going on here?" Hellcat asked as Black Crow assured them to stand down and what he knew so far.

"If you don't tell me where my friends are you will suffer," the winged man said as he hissed barring fangs.

"Please, let me explain," St'v said as he used his staff on the other two Avengers but didn't go near the winged man as a device on his right arm assisted in understanding the alien.

"Who are you?" Black Crow asked the winged man.

"My name is Blade. I used to be an Outsider but am now part of a group of reality travelers called the Exiles," Blade said as he explained why they came to Mars and was attacked, and how he and Sunfire had escaped the white Martian to only be attacked again to wake up here.

"That was not me, that was my twin brother, R'ch'rd. Let me start at the beginning. On my home planet of B'rg, we flourished in peace for many centuries, until me and my brother were born. We were different, born with white skin and different shaped heads. Not long more were born like us.

"Are civil war broke out on our planet, those saying we were mutants and should be destroyed and those that supported our equal rights. Eventually all but a few like me and my brother were slaughtered when my father became King. He then placed all us mutants on a ship along with all our supporters and exiled us into space. After many years we crashed on this planet and made it our home.

"We lived here building a community again for thousands of years and even met a few Earthlings which sparked the idea to try and leave this place. This became a debate between my brother and I which lead to us dividing our numbers and leading to war. I won and my brother and his supporters were cast out into the open planet. After many years, the planet and its elements along with my brother's gifts have mutated and turned my brother's followers into the red dust looking monsters while I have used my gifts to try and keep my people safe in here to keep clear of my brother and his feral followers.

"It was his people that attacked your Exiles when you arrived. Before my scouts could get there to investigate these visitors, most of you had been taken by my brother while the others seemed to vanish into hiding. My guess is one of my people's many hidden safe dwellings. It wasn't long that reports came in that you and your friend had escaped my brother. I sent a party to rescue you but when they arrived, you had been separated.

"You were knocked out and my solders had driven off my brother's party. As they turned to help your companion, they saw another group of strangers arrive, find her and then engage in battle. I instructed my solders to return here. When they were almost here, they saw another pack of my brother's creatures attacking the three of you. My guards intervened, rescued you all and brought you back here," St'v said finishing his story.

"My guess is Sunfire is with the rest of our teammates," Black Crow said as he remembered Sunfire and the Exiles that had visited Earth during the Demon Storm.

"We have to help them if they were being attacked by the Red Martians," Hellcat said.

"My scouts reported that they had been met by two of your party and went back into hiding," St'v added as he looked at Blade.

"Then hopefully she is safe," Blade said thinking of the vampire who had somehow stolen his semi-beating heart.

Sunfire was a mutant that had been bitten and turned by vampires. Because of her mutant abilities, she had somehow developed immunity to the instant death sunlight caused vampires. She could be very hot headed and feral, but her strong personality and support of her friends she has walked the side of good and sworn not to feed of humans. Despite this, because of where he came from, she was still a vampire and his sworn enemy. From his reality, Warren Worthington had been turned as well, but in his case, he had not become a vampire he became something else, a Daywalker. He had all the strengths of the vampire but none of their weaknesses. And due to his healing blood, his heart still worked enough to keep him among the living, holding on to his soul and not crave the blood of humans. Instead, he craved the death of all vampires, until he met Sunfire, who after this time with the Exiles, he suddenly found other odd feelings when it came to the mutant vampire.

"Then we must find them so we can meet up with the others," Ant-man said.

"No, Mimic, Blaze and Dazzleshot are still captured. I must go back for them," Blade said holding up his right arm indicating he knew they were alive and how to find them.

"As much as I think we need to get the other Avengers, it may cause us to be too late to save the others if we delay," Black Crow said.

"We can't strike against my brother. To do so would end our isolation and invite open war between us," St'v said with a heavy sigh.

"But, then maybe we can get back the orb he stole and return power to our reactor and finally be able leave this planet and return home," one of the green Martian guards said and then silenced with a look from his leader.

"No, we can't," St'v answered flatly.

"Then give us our suits and weapons," Hellcat said.

"I will, and I will send a few of my guards to escort you back a short distance," St'v said as he motioned for the guards to get their weapons and suits.

_**Elsewhere on the Planet**_

"We're glad you're safe, Mariko and that you managed to escape," Super Soldier said after Sunfire had finally woken up and she told her tale of attack and escape.

"We need to go out there and save the others," Moon Knight of 2099 declared.

"You're not up to strength yet," Moon Knight of 2012 said as he knew her abilities were some how different from his but he could sense the aura of the moon, of Khonshu as well some other connection he couldn't explain.

"No longer living on a moon, I've had to learn to conserve and deal with no longer having unlimited energy to draw on. Here, it takes longer but I will be fine and I have other abilities and resources at my command," Moon Knight growled staking her claim on not being weak.

"Then we should go," Red Queen said as she got to her feet and suddenly surprised at the fact her broken arm was fully healed already.

"We need to wait for the others to get back," Steve said thinking of Switchblade and Quake heading out with Gambit and Iron-Girl.

"We're back," Iron-Girl said as she powered down the bright light of her body as she, Quake and Switchblade stepped out of the dark cloak of Gambit.

"Where are the others?" Arachne asked.

"Gone, something tore open the pod. There were signs of a big battle and tracks leading off to the north," Switchblade said.

"Whatever took them, they've got Blade and I can easily lead us to them," Iron-Girl added holding up the devise on her right arm.

"And more than likely will lead us to the rest of our team," Nocturne said.

"Then we move out," Super Soldier said as he assembled his team for battle.

"But first, we will need Lenore," Sunfire said as she instructed everyone to look away while Iron-Girl caused Twilight's body to completely expose her bright white light to meet and feed off of Sunfire burning bright flames.

**Next: Issue #11 – Training Day – Part One & Secret Avengers: Exiled – Part Four **

**_Authors Note: Check out Avengers Inc: The Doominators Issue 1 posted now. Out of the pages of Avengers Inc and introduced in Avengers Inc #7, The Doominators is a mini-series that not only serves as an origin of Dr. Doom's newly created team of villains from heroes but serves as a prologue to my title wide crossover happening next year: THE ACTS OF DOOM. Check it out and enjoy!_**


	12. Training Day Part One

**Avengers Inc. **

**Issue #10 – Training Day – Part One**

_**Camp Pym – Arizona Desert – Hidden in Pym Space **_

"How are you doing?" Janet the Avenger known as the Wasp asked as she stepped into her fiancé's office.

"Not too bad. Just finishing the updates on the new students and then I'll be ready," Henry the Avenger known as Yellow Jacket answered as he quickly kissed her and turned back to the computer.

The two Avengers never believed how big the Academy would grow when they agreed to run it. They had seven staff members and thirty-five students now. With the missing mutants returning Quicksilver has brought Luna back to her mother and then asked to stay. They had both been leery due to his divorce from Crystal and her apparent rekindle with Dane Whitman, but they needed the staff with the added students. So they agreed to let him come aboard and to help teach the students Villains 101 and how to choose the right path. They had also gained Diamond Lil when Alpha Flight folded into Avengers Inc and she came here with some of the younger Alphans. Lil would help teach other activities other than academics.

Not to separate the alpha kids they allowed all seven to be under Lil's squad, especially when three of them were older and had experience with playing with the big leagues. On the team was Puck's daughter, Zuzha Yu who could rebound off objects at a fast speed. There also former Alpha Flight young members, Arlette Truffaet who could control anyone with a touch, Jared Carbo who could generate a personal force field and his brother Adrian who's arms became sharp blades. Also was Brent Styles, a boy who could spit fire, Lili Stephens who could make herself and others intangible and Walter Langkowski's son from his first marriage, Ben who could also morph into a large Sasquatch looking creature. There weren't the only new ones they had found suddenly either.

They added one more new student to Justice's squad. Brandon Sharpe was a former child actor who had been raised to crave the spotlight and fed by a silver spoon till he developed electrical based powers. They also added one more onto Black Knight's team, Jennifer Takeda. The poor girl had been making out with her boyfriend when he went into seizers due to her body emitting a strange radiation. Henry, with the help of his friends and resources had managed to create a suit for her to keep herself and everyone around her safe. That left those last five new students to be placed all on the same squad.

Quicksilver would lead this final squad. Of course his daughter had been placed on his squad at her request and Crystal thinking it would help tame Pietro and not be in her and Dane's business. Henry and Janet couldn't believe how grown up Luna had become. Now in her teens she had manifested her mutant ability, but mixed with her Inhuman side and the exposure to the mist it was yet to see what kind of powers she would exhibit. Also on the team was the sister of the original White Tiger, Ava Ayala who had now inherited the family legacy. She wasn't the only one to be referred to the academy by their friends and colleagues.

The third member of the squad was brought to them by Iron First. As a child, Victor Alvarez had been caught in an explosion that granted him the ability to draw in chi from around him and make him stronger. Very similar to Iron Fist's abilities and that is what drew them together. Iron Fist had spent many months training the teen but decided it was time to turn him over to the Avengers Academy. The fourth member of the team was James Santini, who as a young child was lost in the caverns where illegal toxic waste dumping wad happening when his father was killed and he became lost. During that time he had drank the water to survive until he was found and returned to his mother. Because of the toxic water, James mutated and sprouted wings and his mom called him a demon making him runaway and live on the streets becoming a large bat.

Thanks to Spider-Man, the boy was eventually taken from the streets of crime and eventually returned back to his mother after Spider-Man had convinced her he was still her boy and he reverted back to human form. Now that he has gotten older and reaching late teens he has been using his ability to mutate into a giant bat and wants to be a hero like Spider-Man, so Spider-Man had contacted Pym and brought him to the academy. The final member of the squad was Jeanne Foucault, who was brought to them by Nick Fury himself. All they were told was that her parents used to be criminals and had then gone on the run and lived in hiding. A few years ago, her parents were killed and Nick Fury had spent time training her but felt she was now ready to integrate into the world and the Academy would be a perfect start for her. He didn't know what made him more nervous, that Nick wouldn't give much info about her past or the fact the girl had a photographic memory and reflexes.

"Still hard to believe, after all these years it's finally happening," Janet said with a loving sigh.

"The Academy? Yeah, I know," Henry added as he entered the last update.

"No, silly, I'm not talking about Camp Pym," Janet said with a coy smile.

"What are you talking about?" Henry said turning around and facing the woman he's loved since the dawn of time.

"I'm talking about our wedding," Janet said as she leaned in and kissed him.

_**Office – Dane Whitman**_

"How's it fit?" Dane asked as a girl wearing a large grey suit that looked like an old diver man's suit with large helmet included.

"I don't see how this is going to help me fit in let alone feel normal," Jennifer Takeda said as she raised her arms shrugging, surprised at the light weight it felt when it looked so big and heavy.

"Now, now, you haven't activated it yet. Pym and Reed Richards worked hard on that. They are still trying to find a way to cure you but it's been hard. Whatever caused your body to give off radiation, it has infused with your body's natural system. Power dampeners are useless and nanites are too risky. It would be like trying to make your heart stop pumping blood or your lungs stop allowing you to breath," Dane said as he felt bad for this girl.

"I understand," Jennifer signed as Dane walked over to her.

"Now, let's see here," Dane said as he pressed a button on her belt activating the suit and then pointing to a full length mirror that had moved down long the wall.

Jennifer gasped as the suit seemed to shift and shrink and change color till she was standing there looking in a mirror at herself. She looked and saw her face and arms and she was wearing shorts and a t-shirt. She looked normal, where did the suit go? Then she realized she still felt the suit. As she looked down she could see a clear translucent layer covering her arms and hands. Then she looked at her legs and saw that where her shorts would end, it actually became clear and translucent and it bent in and appeared closer to her body. So, from a distance she looked normal but if you got real close you could make out that she was wearing a full body suit. Despite this, she still smiled.

"You may still be in a suit, but this way you can appear not to be. This way you can wear what ever you want underneath with the translucence effect of the suit and its adjusting to closeness to your body. The suit is very durable and if ever in a fight or battle situation, you press the button on your belt and it will expand and shift into a costume for you with even more reinforcement as well as allowing you focus and use your powers at will," Dane said as Jennifer pressed the button and was now wearing a yellow body suit with black stripes on it and a helmet that was circular with the same colors except for the middle front and sides of her face that was clear so you could see her face.

"Hey, it's better than nothing," Jennifer said with a smile as she thought of the only place she could be to live free from a suit, her room which was sealed and still felt like a giant containment suit.

"Yes, and now you are all set, better join the others outside," Dane said as she nodded and left.

"Don't worry, she'll get used to it and I will help her in our one on ones to use the suit and her abilities in an offensive and responsible way," Crystal said as she walked stepped into the room.

"Yeah, but it seems not everyone here is training to be heroes or Avengers. Some just want to learn enough to live a normal life," Dane said.

"So what are your plans for the next hour?" Crystal asked as she knew all cadets were going to be busy with some training lessons.

"Absolutely nothing," Dane said with a smile as Crystal waved her hand and a gust of wind slammed his office door.

_**Boot Camp Training Field**_

"Halt and fall in!" Sergeant Green screamed as thirty four bodies in white shirts and camouflage pants and black boots fell into six lines representing their squads.

"Glad you could finally join us!" Joe "Gauntlet" Green shouted as he saw Jennifer Takeda quickly run onto the field and step inline with her squad.

"Take it easy, she was getting fitted for her new suit," Vance Astrovik said as he stepped up to the drill sergeant.

"No excuses. They're all yours," Joe said as he saluted and excused himself.

"Okay, for today's lesson you will each have to get over this wall and to the other side. You may use your powers and the only restriction is you can not completely destroy or breakdown the wall," Vance said as he eyed the each cadet and readied his powers incase as a large brick wall rose up from the ground about ten feet high.

Vance knew this task would be easier for some than others but he couldn't wait to see how this went. Immediately the fliers were the first to go up and over the wall to the other side which included Nahrees, Marcia Daniels, Greg Willis, Sylvie Lushton, Tara Olson, Brandon Sharpe, Maria Santiago turning into an animal with wings, Victor Mancha, Humberto Lopez sprouting wings, Abigail Boylen and James Santini. That left the twenty-four cadets standing there staring at the wall. He was glad to see some get creative like Roger Brokeridge generating his energy balls downwards and allowing their momentum to carry him up and over the wall, Martin Lee calling his energy horse to fly him over, Jamesy Braddock creating plants to sprout up and carry him up and over and Pierre Sullivan causing a portion of the wall to turn to stone, separate, let him walk through and then close back up. Many called that cheating but Vance couldn't disagree with the young Mortar as he didn't destroy the wall.

Steve Harmon used his rubber mallet and glove to create a spring force to send him flying over and crashing unhurt in the other side. Allison Dillon generated enough electricity to push her up and over. Violet Lightnor had her arm turn into a rocket like weapon that blasted and carried her over. Victor Alvarez began to glow red as he absorbed chi and became very strong. Strong enough to leap up high and slam his fists into the wall, hold on and then propel himself up higher and then to the top and over. Zuzha Yu ran at the wall and bounced off, hit the ground and kept bouncing form wall to ground till she was up and over the wall. Lili Stephens went intangible and walked through the wall. Ben Langkoskwi turned into a large white beast and leapt using his claws and strength to climb up and over the wall as Ava Ayala used her claws to scale up and over the wall even though they didn't wear costumes, but those that used weapons or gadgets were allowed to have them and use them during super power training.

That left twelve cadets left to complete the training challenge. Vance watched to see what they would do. Danny DuBois raised his axes and used them to slice into the wall and climb up and over. Adrian Carbo used the same idea and turned his arms into sharp blades and climbed the wall as well. Many were upset when Arlette Truffaet walked up to Vance, touched his cheek and asked him to lift her up and over the wall. She got docked a few points but Vance said it didn't break a rule and he then moved himself farther from the field so no one got any other bright ideas. He was surprised when Brent Styles took in a deep breath, looked down and then blew out with all his might causing a stream of fire to hit the ground and propel himself up and over the wall. Jared Carbo also got clever when he used his force field to extend down and push him up onto the wall ledge and then jump down and using the field downward to cushion his fall.

Terrence Ward walked over to Jennifer Takeda and stared her dead in the eyes and then invoked his powers. He found what she was afraid of that was useful and caused Jennifer to scream as he transformed into a large giant spider. Terrence then quickly climbed up and over the wall before the effects wore off and he turned to normal. Ken Mack said a few choice words as he comforted the girl while Jeanne Foucault, Michael Van Patrick, Delroy Garrett Jr. and Luna Maximoff stood staring at the wall. After a few minutes Luna walked up to the wall and stared at it as her eyes seemed to glow with a strange electromagnetic energy and then she began to climb the wall with ease as if she knew exactly where to place her hands and feet. Vance would have to look more into how her powers work.

Michael and Delroy, using their enhanced abilities to use the gashes made to the wall by other cadets to assist their strength and agility to scale the wall as well. Jeanne stood there as if she was staring off into space and then she ran at full speed at the wall. Using her battle staves, she hit the wall and propelled and moved up and over the wall just like several had done before her, every move copied exactly. That only left Jennifer and Ken.

"There is no way I can get over that wall," Jennifer said.

"Why don't we help each other out?" Ken afforded.

"What do you mean?" Jennifer asked as Ken told her his idea.

Vance watched the two talking and was about to say something when Ken grabbed Jennifer and threw her up into the air and onto the top of the wall. She then turned and looked down as Ken began to run with all his might at the wall. Jennifer then remembering what she had been told about her suit concentrated and sent her power out of her hands and hit the ground with force causing an explosion right in front of Ken's feet. Ken then used his strength and the force of the blast to ride the momentum up and at the wall where he barely caught on the top. He then crawled up, with Jennifer's help and then leapt down with a thud on the other side as Jennifer jumped down being caught safely in his arms.

"They cheated," Humberto declared.

"No, they actually are the only ones successfully pass this training exercise with flying colors," Vance said with a smile and applauded.

"But they helped each other," Michael said as he hated someone getting the best of him.

"And that is why they won. I teach how to use your powers in battle effectively and as a team. As you all fended for yourselves, they were the only ones that worked together to make sure everyone made it over. Great job," Vance said again as the two smiled at each other as Ken realized he was still holding Jennifer and quickly put her down.

"Okay cadets, its chow time. That's thirty minutes to gulp your food down and report back to training," Sgt. Joe Green shouted as the cadets marched back into the building.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Secret Avengers<strong>_

**Exiled – Part Four**

_**Planet Mars**_

_**Open Wastelands**_

Super Soldier was glad that his suit protected him from the blowing red dust storm but it didn't make it any easier to navigate and push through. After everyone on his team and the Exiles had rested and healed up they had spilt into two teams. It seams they had two different readings on different ends of the planet, one for Blade and then one for Mimic, Dazzleshot and Blaze. Steve figured his three missing Avengers were with Blade but he knew he couldn't leave the Exile's other missing abandoned. So they would split and rescue both sets of team members. So Steve would lead a team of Sunfire, both Moon Knights, Nocturne and Silhouette to retrieve Black Crow, Hellcat, Ant-Man and Blade while Iron-Girl took Red Queen, Twilight, Quake, Switchblade, Arachne and Gambit to find the three other missing Exiles.

"Look, there!" Silhouette said as the group of six stopped and turned to where she was pointing.

What seemed like some kind of entrance rising up from the sand opened up to allow several figures to step out of it. In front were four green skinned creatures that had an insect like body with four legs and a more humanoid body from the waist up. They each more red colored armor and each carried a spear with a glowing red tip. Then there were two more of those creatures on each side and then four more taking up the back forming a circle around five figures. One figure looked like the green creatures but wore a strange rope and looked as if it had white skin. This creature stood behind the other four figures that once they came a little closer they saw were their friends and teammates.

"What do you think they're doing?" Super Soldier asked to no one in particular.

"I bet they are transporting them as prisoners to somewhere," Moon Knight of the Avengers said as he watched the group moving across the dust windy plains.

"The look like nothing of the creatures we have battled. They are not red skinned and look less feral," Moon Knight of 2099 countered as she moved closer.

"I say we attack. Martians are Martians," Sunfire said as she saw Blade and felt a strange hunger build inside of her.

"Wait, we can't just go charging at them when we know nothing of what they can do or what they might do to our friends," Super Soldier declared to the group.

"I agree with Sunfire, if we charge we can get the element of surprise," Nocturne countered.

"A group can attack form the front and I can bring the other group from behind," Silhouette added as Steve looked at everyone and made a decision.

"We appreciate you escorting us this far," Black Crow said as he glanced over to the leader of the Martians.

"I just hope you are able to save your friends form my brother. I wish I could help more but I can't risk ending our truce," St'v began to say when a commotion suddenly broke out.

"Sire, we are under attack," one of the guards reported as he pointed to a large red dust cloud stirring up in the distance with a strange red glowing figure in the center of it.

"The Red Martians are attacking, the truce is broken," another added.

"Then we fight," St'v sighed with a heavy fight.

"And we fight with you," Blade said as his wings expanded and he drew out his blades.

_**Another Part of the Planet**_

Out of the red dust storm a small black dot forms and then continues to grow and unfold until it takes the shape of a black hooded cloak. From under the hood two glowing red eyes can be seen as the cloak opens wide to reveal a portal of pitch darkness. Suddenly a bright light can be seen form within. The light grows brighter as the source is clearly coming from two figures. The light seemed to keep the darkness at bay. Sandwiched between the two glowing figures are three more figures about the same height and a fourth figure that is tiny enough to be sitting on the shoulder of one of the other figures. The figures all step out of the dark cloak as the cloak closers and then blows back to now reveal not a portal but a human body underneath. The cloaked man smiles as the two figures stop glowing and the tiny one jumps up and grows to full height to stand with the rest of the group.

"You're lucky your devices on your wrists allow you to survive in any environment," Arachne said as she was growing to hate the armored suit she was wearing.

"They let us breath and survive in any environment, but they do not completely protect against the elements," Twilight said as the wind and dust hit against her body.

"So where do we go from here?" Red Queen asked as she looked at Iron-Girl.

"According to the Tallus, Mimic and the others are somewhere close," Iron-Girl said as she looked at her arm and around them.

"If it was somewhere I've been before, see or know of I could take us in but this strange planet is to risky for me to take us blind," Gambit said as his mind began to think of Dazzleshot and missing her and her light after the light he just absorbed from Iron-Girl and Twilight when they had been in his cloak.

"Maybe it's where we can't see?" Switchblade suggested as she pointed down.

"I can handle that, give the word and I can rip the ground up," Quake said itching to use her powers.

"No, if we do that they will definitely know we are coming," Iron-Girl said.

"I think they already know we are here," Gambit said with a laugh as they all turned to see the ground all around then start to rise up and the savage Red Martian creatures began to take shape and then advance on the group.

"About time!" Quake said as she prepared to meet their attackers.

**Next: Issue #12 – Training Day – Part Two & Secret Avengers: Exiled – Part Five **


	13. Training Day Part Two

**Avengers Inc. **

**Issue #12 – Training Day – Part Two**

_**Camp Pym – Arizona Desert – Hidden in Pym Space **_

_**Training Room Three**_

"Oh mom," Luna signed as she stared at the room in front of her.

"I, we need to talk about this," Crystal said looking at her daughter.

"Mom, we don't, I am old enough to understand. As much as I love dad, you two didn't work out and I've always liked Mr. Whitman. If you want to date him, you don't need my permission, I'm fine with it," Luna said with a smile.

"Okay, but your father," Crystal started to say feeling more like the child then the one in front of her.

"Let me handle him. One day he will come to love someone else," Luna interrupted her mom.

"But he's got to learn to love himself first," Crystal added in a whisper.

"Enough, now we don't have a lot of time left and this is supposed to be my one on one with you to train on my powers," Luna said as she leaned over and kissed her mom's cheek.

"Yes, about that. Seems Vance filled me in on what you did the other day, care to fill me in?" Crystal asked the question she had been putting off since her daughter's mutant gene went into effect at the same moment she was exposed to the mists of her people and appeared to have been masked from anyone on what her abilities were now.

"I know I have been keeping it hidden all this time but now that I am here and among others my age I am ready to discuss my abilities," Luna said after being here and meeting _him_ she was ready to accept and come out with her powers.

"I didn't want to press but it did bother me that you wanted to keep them hidden, so tell me what you can do," Crystal asked.

"Well, I have the mutant gene from dad and grandpa to generate electromagnetic fields. This field seems to keep machines, people or anything from reading or scanning me. This same field I can generate around a person or thing and I can see the truth or lies, strengths or weakness in what I am looking at," Luna explained.

"Like the wall, it allowed you to see where you needed to climb. So, you can't run or do things like Magn..er your grandpa?" Crystal asked.

"No, I can't move things. The mists seemed to have altered how I access and use the magnetic force. Of course I have the normal traits of the Inhumans, heightened physical abilities, but the mists, despite my mutant human side, still chose me and granted me a status power, like you and the rest of the Royal Court," Luna said shyly.

"Oh, and what is that?" Crystal asked knowing at least her daughter had a power that placed her on the level as her and the other Inhumans, such as Black Bolt and Medusa.

"I, well, just like they altered the mutant gene the mutant gene affected them as well," Luna said nervously.

"Honey, you're scaring me," Crystal said starting to feel there was a reason her daughter wanted to hide her powers.

"Like you mom, I connect to the elements, air, fire, earth and water, but I can't control them. My body absorbs them and if I am not careful, and I take them in and become them and then my magnetic side acts as a polar opposite and rejects it out of me violently," Luna said.

"You mean?" Crystal began to ask.

"I explode like a bomb. If its fire, I go super nova, air it's like a tornado or hurricane, basically what ever element I absorbed is repelled back out of me with great violent force," Luna said as she cried into her mom's arms.

"Oh baby," Crystal said with great worry as she now knew the answer to the mystery of who caused the great explosion on Atilan, it wasn't a mysterious attack it had been her daughter. No wonder she never wanted to go back to there and wanted to remain on Earth and keep her powers hidden. Her daughter was a living bomb.

_**Training Pool**_

"You miss your parents?" Martin Leigh asked as he stepped to the edge of the pool.

"Yes, but it's okay to be apart from therm. I mean, they're my parents but their not and that gives me a headache," Jamesy Braddock said with a chuckle as he looked up at the man he loved with his bear chest and strange marking it bore.

"Hey, it's the mark I have to bare for welding the Weapons of Avalon. They are a part of me know and it drives them nuts that no matter how many times they make we surrender my weapons they magically return to me," Martin laughed as he touched the mark on his chest when he caught Jamesy staring at it.

"Have you thought about looking up your mom? I know the rest of the world at this time believes her dead but isn't she still alive out there somewhere?" Jamesy asked.

"No, I don't want to risk the chance of breaking that magical agreement," Martin answered.

"Hey guys, this pool open?" A man with reddish hair with light platinum highlights and a very muscular body asked stepping into the pool area.

"Sure, were just hanging out here during our lunch time," Martin said with a smile as Jamesy frowned at the approaching intruder.

"Ben Langkowski," the guy said holding out a hand with a smile.

"Yeah, son of the famous Sasquatch, I'm Martin and this is Jamesy," Martin said shacking the extended hand.

"His boyfriend," Jamesy added avoiding the hand shake.

"Yeah, I know we get brief rundown but since we don't get a real formal chance to introduce ourselves here or outside our squads, I figured I'd say hi," Ben said finally taking his hand back after Jamesy had glared at Martin and made him release.

"Especially when you're not familiar with everyone or an outsider from the future," Martin said.

"Or away in another country. So, what's the future like?" Ben asked with a chuckle.

"Kind of," Martin began when the ground began to shake and Ben suddenly lost his footing and fell into the pool.

"Maybe that will cool him off," Jamesy said under his breath as martin glared at him.

_**Art of Weaponry – Dane Whitman**_

"Okay, today we will be basic sword play or fencing," Dane said as he looked at the small group he had at this hour.

Originally they had talked about having all the kids in the same squads take all the same classes but then they realized that they needed a balance of exclusive squad classes and in general mingled classes. Training and School was Monday thru Friday giving the kids somewhat weekend freedoms. School starts at 8am every morning and ends at 3pm on Tuesdays, 4pm on Thursdays and Fridays and 5pm on Mondays and Wednesdays. There were three main constants during the week, lunch was always from noon to 1pm and from 8am to 9am was attendance, greeting from the Headmasters and morning exercise warm-up with Sergeant Green. Then at 9am all students broke up into their squads and met with there Squad Teachers for homeroom where they talked and prepared for the days activities, except o Fridays, there wasn't a Homeroom at 9am. This is where the rest of the schedule varied.

On Tuesdays it was Boot Camp Day. From 10am to 12pm and 1pm to 3pm Sergeant Green would put them though physical training and exercise as well as assistance from Justice with some group or team exercise. Then on Thursdays was Academics Day. The students would be broken into two groups and attend classes with Henry Pym and Lillian Langkowski as their main teachers. From 10am to 12pm, 1pm to 2pm and 3pm to 4pm, Hank would teach Science & Chemistry and math & Physics while Lillian taught English & Literature and History & Geography. From 2pm to 3pm, students could take whatever mix of electives they would like, ranging from Fashion & Design, Art, Music, Foreign Languages, Independent Study, etc, with Janet, She-Hulk and Jocasta 2.0. This would take care of the Academics part of the school.

Now on Mondays, Wednesday and Fridays would be reserved for Training of the students to use their powers and be heroes. Each student will be scheduled with one half hour session with Crystal, one on one on how to use and improve their powers. This would keep Crystal busy all day on each of the three days except for on Friday where from 10am to 12pm she will have to remotely tend those four students via Jocasta. Then all the students will be broken into several groups of six and one group of five, to each attend an hour training session from 10am to 4pm on Mondays and Wednesdays with each of their specialized teachers. Each group will spend an hour on each of those days with She-Hulk for training on how to physically fight without using powers or weapons, Black Knight on how to fight without powers using only weapons, Quicksilver on villains, information and history on them and how not to be one, Wasp on information and history of heroes as well as public appearance and to portray the part of a hero in the public eye, Yellowjacket on science and technology pertaining to weapons and super heroes and finally an hour with Justice on what it takes to be an Avenger and work as a team.

Now on Fridays, the day is broken up differently. From 9am-12pm each squad will meet with their squad teacher for a planned activity, exercise or training session. Then from 1pm to 4pm all students will come together for a large training session with Justice and the other teachers in battling and working together as a team. Now during these times, the few students that have one on ones with Crystal will be excused for that thirty minute session and then come right back to the training. This weekly schedule will be followed and adhered to by the students and teachers with no exceptions or excuses, unless some major threat arose or villain attacked.

"Oh, this will be way too hard," Jeanne said sarcastically as she watched Dane use his sword with each of the other students, and taking it all in very carefully.

"Okay, Jeanne, your turn," Dane said as he raised his sword.

"My pleasure," Jeanne said as suddenly instinct and memory kicked in and in three seconds she had disarmed, swipe kicked Dane onto his back and tagged him in the chest with the tip of her fencing sword.

"Right on sister," Ava cheered as the rest of the class laughed causing Dane to turn red with anger and hurt pride.

"Beginners luck," Dane said as he got to his feet and just knew there was something more to this girl tan meets the eye.

"Shall we go again?" Jeanne asked with a smile as she raised her fencing sword to her head in salute.

"With pleasure," Dane said as he began another of many duels he would loose that hour against this student with a photographic memory.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Secret Avengers<strong>_

**Exiled – Part Five**

_**Planet Mars**_

_**Red Martian's Domain**_

"Where are they all coming from? For every one I rip apart another forms," Quake said as her powers tore through the sands and the Red Martians.

"How do we defeat something made of sand?" Arachne said as the creatures just sifted through her psi webs.

"Just means more to blow up," Gambit said as he pulled the creatures into his cloak and then sent them flying back out as thousands of pellets of glowing sand that exploded upon impact with their fellow Martians.

"Our friends are below ground," Iron-Girl said as she used her Tallus and tech part of her self to see that a hundred feet down was a hidden base where their friends were.

"Then someone clear us a path down," Switchblade said as she leapt and sliced through the Red Martians, but not as easily as if she wasn't restricted by the armor she wore.

"My powers only slow them down," Twilight said as she had her hands and face exposed to engulf the Martians in her white light as Red Queen flew and used her bio-stingers to hit them till they exploded into red dust.

"I can get us where we need to do. Give me a boost?" Quake asked as she ran towards Iron-Girl.

Rouge was thankful for her different powers but hated how she had gotten them or what she had become. During the Phalanx War, when she was being assimilated with Iron-Man a freak effect happened due to the nature of her mutant gene. Instead of being assimilated, she absorbed and assimilated Iron-Man and the Phalanx transforming her into something new and different. The collective and mass growing assimilation was destroyed by her mutant gene and Tony's armor letting her still be her own individual but in return it changed her powers and appearance. Her human form, which she never reveals anymore, makes her look like a phalanx. And, like her old power where she absorbs a person's memories and powers temporarily with a single touch of her skin, she completely assimilates and absorbs the person into her with a touch. The person is gone forever as their body becomes substance for her body while, like her mutant gene, their power or ability in some fashion becomes a permanent ability for her.

She may not gain their memories and only an aspect of their ability, she still feels them within her and has to live with the fact she killed them. Thanks to Iron-Man she can reform the Phalanx part of her body to change and form armor around her body that not only protects her and allows her some tech like Iron-Man's armor but it also protects others from her touch, unless she wills herself to assimilate and absorb, like she has done with only three others. Photon, where she can now self power, fly and shoot blasts, Wolverine, where she can now self heal/repair and finally, Thora where she now has added strength can and pull down lightening and strike with it. The latter, added strength is what she called on as she cupped her hands and then thrusted up with all her might when Quake jumped on them and leapt up.

Quake was surprised by Iron-Girl's strength as she shot straight up into the air. Just as she began to slow and prepared to descend back toward Mar's surface, she rolled forward and just as her stretched out arms and hands now pointed above her and straight down towards the surface, she let loose her powers. Power rippled from her hands and instantly ripped open the ground as it struck with great force. Just as Quake was ten feet from the surface, her powers hit the top of the underground base and ripped it open giving them access. Quake turned off her powers and somersaulted upright just as Iron-Girl flew up, caught her and descend down into the base telling the others to follow quickly.

"There's no way we will all get down there before they follow after," Arachne said as Red Queen went down and she jumped after looking back at Gambit near her and Switchblade and Twilight still trying to get closer with Red Martians closing in.

"Quake, use your powers to close and seal the path. I've got a good enough visual I can bring the rest safely down," Gambit shouted as he glanced down and then ran towards the last two team members as Quake instantly brought the ground caving in and closing up the path she had made.

"Hurry," Switchblade said as she hugged tight to Twilight, closing her eyes as Lenore extracted her entire suit, revealing her entire body and engulfing them both in her paralyzing white light.

"Nice," Gambit smiled as he expanded his cloak, body vanishing as he wrapped around and swallowed the two woman within his cloak, feeding off the light as he then began to fold in on himself till he vanished from sight leaving the Red Martians angry and confused.

"Here he comes, close your eyes," Iron-Girl said as they saw a dark spot form and then expand outwards.

"We made it," Switchblade said as they all opened their eyes once Gambit appeared, opened his cloak and the two woman walked out and Twilight went dim as she willed her costume back around her.

"Nothing like my Blaire but your light is quite thirst quenching," Gambit smirked as he glared at Twilight with his weird glowing eyes.

"Whatever," Twilight murmured as she was afraid to admit how rejuvenated she now felt after letting loose and absorbing the energy from the darkness within Gambit's cloak.

"They are this direction," Iron-Girl said as she headed down the left end of the long corridor they were in, "and be carful, the Martians made of sand may not be able to get down here but we don't know what else is down here."

The group moved quickly but cautiously as they moved until they came to a large room that was lit with strange glowing red rocks. Iron-Girl slowly looked around, scanning the room as her Tallus was indicating their teammates were here somewhere. As she turned she stopped as she saw three glowing shapes hanging from the center of the room each by a strange glowing red stone. The first was a woman with green hair wearing an all black outfit with "X.S.E" insignia with red gloves and boots as well as dim chains forming an "X" across her chest. Next to her was a man with blondish hair with a blue outfit wearing some kind of harness over his torso. The last was a woman wearing a blue and black outfit with long blond hair. It was clearly Blaze, Mimic and...

"Blaire!" Gambit shouted as he ran towards Dazzleshot.

"Gambit, wait!" Arachne called after as she got a very strange feeling.

Gambit was too fast as he was already half way towards the woman he loved. As he began to leap into the air a blast of red energy hit him and sent him flying backwards. Gambit hit the ground hard right in front of his group. Twilight knelt down and confirmed that he was alive but out cold. The rest of them all turned to see the source of the red blast, a large Martian with two eyes, white skin with a slight reddish hue to it holding a long staff with a glowing red orb on top of it. The creature moved himself in front of the three hanging Exiles and smiled at them.

"*&^#^#*)*&^#," the Martian said in its native tongue.

"What did it say?" Arachne asked.

"Don't worry, our universal translators will kick in when it talks next," Quake responded as she watched the Martian closely.

"It said, 'By sending you here, my brother has sent you to your death.'," Iron-Girl said thankful for her Tallus' instant translator.

"Brother? What is it talking about?" Red Queen asked to no one in particular.

"Give us our friends and we may let you live," Switchblade said as she stared at the creature and then suddenly grabbed her head and fell to the ground screaming as blood trickled from her nose and ears.

"Foolish creature, you pose no threat to me, Lord R'ch'rd of the Red Martians," the creature declared as he slammed his staff on the ground three times causing the room to fully light up by a massive read glowing orb behind him.

"I think we picked the wrong group," Red Queen mumbled to Iron-Girl as they saw dozens of Martians, looking almost like the white one but with red skin come pouring into the room.

"Kill them all," R'ch'rd commanded as they all began cry out and charge the group in the middle of the room.

**Next: Issue #13 – Training Day – Part Three & Secret Avengers: Exiled – Part Six **


	14. Training Day Part Three

**Avengers Inc. **

**Issue #13 – Training Day – Part Three**

_**Area 51- Location Classified**_

In an open wasteland the wind blows as there is nothing but sand for miles around. In a small spot, the ground begins to shake as the sand rises giving way to two metal poles. Once the poles reached about seven feet high they began to glow as electricity crackled around them. In less than a minute the electricity began leaping back and forth between the two poles until the steady stream became a solid beam of energy between them as the two metal poles had become an energy portal or more accurately, a Pym-Door. Stepping out of the doorway was a female robot that looked like she was in about high school age and her metal body was the color of gold from head to toe. Even though her body was made of metal, it looked like she was wearing cloths. Even her braided metal hair looked as if it bounced a little when she walked. She stopped, looked up and all around as her eyes glowed bright.

Area clear, her robotic, female voice said with a hint of youth in it.

"Thank you, Jocasta 4D," Henry "Hank" Pym said as he walked out of the portal wearing black pants, shirt, boots and fingerless gloves and silver belt and "A" on the chest.

I told you, Uncle Pym, call me Jo-D. Sounds more human, the female robot said as she knelt down to the right of the portal as a metal wire shot out of her finger and burrowed into the sand and soon began to travel out and around in a large circle as it made its way back to the left side of the portal.

Hank stared at the "daughter" of Jocasta 2.0 as she went to work creating their training dome. The training room back at the Academy was great but he wanted something more and that's what he got when he had asked Jocasta to create a remote devise that they could use to create advanced/realistic holographic images for training. She didn't create a devise, she created an Artificial Intelligence, an Artificial Life Form that was a part of her but separate with its own personality and a strange spark of _humanity_. She had, in a sense, given _birth_ to her own daughter, Jocasta 4D. The reason for the 4D was because she could not only produce advanced holograms, but could incorporate the outside environment to make them feel real to all senses, including smell.

"Where are we?" A voice asked as Pym turned to see eighteen students and three staff members step out of the portal, all wearing the same outfit he was wearing.

"Everyone, welcome to Area 51 or A-51 for short," Pym said.

"And where exactly is that?" She-Hulk asked as she glanced at both Crystal and Justice.

"A secret and safe location we can train out in the open without being detected, but to be extra cautious," Pym began to explain as he nodded to Jo-D.

Once the wire attached to the left pole and Jo-D detached the wire from her finger and re-attached it to the right pole she raised her arms up, eyes glowing she activated the training dome. A very thin metal screen shot up from the right, moved up and curved until it landed back down on the left creating a very large dome over the area they were in. Jo-D pressed an internal button and gave a command to the dome causing the large dome screen to shimmer then vanish. Everyone looked around and could not see no visible sign that they were even in a dome.

All set. We can't be scanned, tracked or located. TO the outside eye, human or technological, we are completely invisible and this area is still a deserted wasteland, Jo-D said with a smile.

"I still don't like being separated," Jamesy Braddock said under his breath as he looked around.

"Oh, don't' worry you can trust Martin," Luna Maximoff said with a reassuring smile.

"Oh, I know, its Ben that I don't trust. Good thing Widget is there to keep an eye on them since I wasn't aloud to bring him here with me," Jamesy responded as an eye from Pym told him to hush and listen.

Pym had decided he wanted to test out a new in the field training activity. He was going to take almost half the students and wanted it to be a mix from each of the squads. A few of the teachers had been against it but in the end he and Janet won out. To make it a good mix Pym had Jocasta 2.0 randomly select three students from each squad and three staff members. He then equipped each selected student and teacher with an outfit Janet had helped him design. The outfits were to help shield and protect them from harm as well as link them to Jocasta 4D and the Holographic Training Dome. With a smile Pym nodded at Jo-D who initiated another command.

"Cool," Luna said as the "A" on her chest shifted and now read "Truth Seer across her chest.

For this session they were allowed to have their codenames and for those that never had a codename were now assigned one that was chosen from a list they had given that they would like when they first joined the Academy. Pym asked them to all line up and he looked at each of them from left to right as he read their codenames printed across their tops: Marcia Daniels – Darkstar, Jamesy Braddock – Geo Roger, Brockeridge – Hardball Brandon, Sharpe – Striker, Tara "Tarene" Olson – Thor Girl, Sylvie Loghton – Miss Enchantress, Allison Dillon – Aftershock, Ken Mack – Mettle, Jennifer Takeda – Hazmat, Terrence Ward – Trauma, Victor Mancha – Kid Ultron, Maria Santiago – Silverclaw, Luna Maximoff – Truth Seer, Victor Alvarez – Power-Man, James Santini – Batwing, Brent Styles – Spitfire, Zuzha Yu – Rebound and finally, Jared Carbo – Radius. Also, couple of them had exceptions made for this outing. Thor Girl was allowed to have her hammer and Hazmat kept her new special suit on that shifted to look like the other's outfits.

"What's so great about this place?" Aftershock mumbled to Miss Enchantress.

"Jo-D, if you would," Pym said with a wave of his hand.

The sky shimmered and it was suddenly nigh time and most had to admit they were impressed how the temperature had dropped cooler and you could smell the moisture in the cool night breeze. Then it began to rain as everyone held out there hands to watch the water hit. It all felt so real. Pym explained how Jo-D used the technology to take light and imagery and mix it with the environment around them, pulling the sand using Pym Particles and creating solid almost life like holograms. With a switch of a command, the sun was shinning and they were all dry and feeling the heat of the desert. It wasn't that this was better then a Danger Room but the fact it was more cost and energy efficient and it did seem more real. Now they were ready for training and Jo-D adjusted the temperature to make it comfortable and the sand begin to stir as a large figure formed.

"I know you have all been training on your gifts. I want to see what you can do to take down your adversary," Pym said to students.

Pym watched while Jo-D watched, recorded, analyzed and ran the 4D program. One of the things that worried him was the students like Darkstar, Miss Enchantress, Aftershock and Kid Ultron who had been brought here to take them from bad to the side of good, which had such strong powers and good control over them. Each of them took out there opponent in seconds flat, as did many of the other students like Thor Girl, Striker and Hardball. Some where not at strong or quick but were able to succeed like, Geo, Hazmat, and Batwing. Then there were a few that seemed to have more defensive powers like Radius, Trauma and Truth Seer. Pym looked at the last three.

"My powers won't work on them since they are not real," Trauma said in a very monotone voice.

"Then this is where you improvise or use a team member. Your powers don't work on beings without emotions, like robots or holograms but you can use it on a nearby person or teammate and as long are within proximity can maintain that form long enough to take out another opponent," Pym said as Trauma looked nervous.

Try it, Jo-D said as Trauma looked at her and smiled.

Trauma stared over at Pym and suddenly felt his powers trigger when they made eye contact. He could feel the fear in his mind and began to feel his body shift and transform. Trauma felt himself roar and everyone gasp as he turned to mettle and looked just like Ultron. It was realistic enough that many prepared to attack, even Pym. Trauma was ready to turn away from Pym and attack his holographic opponent when his powers latched onto a deeper more hidden fear. Trauma saw it and wanted to disconnect immediately but it was too late as he felt his body changing again. Suddenly he was a woman, standing in front of everyone, beaten and covered in bruises and dried blood.

"How dare you!" Pym screamed in horror and anger as he saw is soon to be wife standing in front of him, a domestically beaten Wasp.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Trauma cried in Janet Van Dyne's voice.

"Liar!" Pym screamed, tears forming in his eyes as his fears and memories of the past flashed through his mind.

"He's telling the truth he didn't mean to," Truth Seer said as she got Trauma to focus on her, and revert back to normal as she saw right through his illusion and cutting of the power source.

"Henry, you okay?" Crystal asked as she went to his side and held his shaking body.

"Fine, sorry, wasn't expecting that," Pym said as he tried regain his composure.

"What's the story?" Geo asked as he saw Luna kneeling and comforting Terrance as She-Hulk went to her student's side.

"I've studied up on all the Avengers and I guess back in the day, the reason he and Wasp split was he used to beat her or something like that," Striker said as he stepped up next to Geo giving a little flirtatious smile.

"Okay everyone, let's get back to some more group training out here," Justice said trying to draw attention away from what had just happened.

"I think I'm going to head back to camp for a bit, you all can handle this?" Pym asked looking from Crystal to Justice, who nodded.

Pym walked to the portal and just as he activated it a strange explosion of white light hit him, sending him flying backwards as the portal black and solid causing Pym to stare at it in shock. "No, the Pym Space collapsed."

Henry, I began to receive a distress call right before the portal blew. I will try drop the Training Field and try and connect to Jocasta 2.0 via A-Station, Jo-D started to say when suddenly a blast of pure electricity hit her causing her to scream before dropping to the ground, still and smoking.

"What are you doing?" Justice asked as he turned on Aftershock.

"Following orders, loser," Hardball said as he swung his fist causing an energy ball to hit Justice in the head and knock him out. "Darkstar, Aftershock, Kid Ultron, Batwing, Miss Enchantress, the others have made their move on the camp, it's time."

With that, Miss Enchantress went into action. Calling on her powers of magic and weaving it with a spell she was given by her master, she shouted out an incantation and released the powerful spell by pointing each of her hands at one of the metal poles. Magical energy flared as the training dome connected to each pole started to turn pitch black and then quickly spread outwards. In a matter of seconds they were all completely encased in a solid black dome.

"What did you do?" Pym asked getting to his feet, not only worried for them but for what he suspected just happened to Janet and the others back at the Academy.

"Not only can we not be found by any outside source, I've made it so that no one in here can get out," Miss Enchantress explained with a smile.

"You mean we are all stuck in here forever?" Power-Man asked to no one in particular.

"Well, not exactly. Once you are all dead, we'll be free to go," Hardball laughed as hundreds of energy balls formed around him and he sent them flying at the teachers and other students with great force.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Secret Avengers<strong>_

**Exiled – Part Six**

_**Planet Mars**_

_**Red Martian's Underground Base**_

"These things are tougher than they look," Red Queen said as she flew at full speed, shrunk down and blasting the Red Martians left and right with little results.

"Doesn't help we are down two," Iron-Girl said as she glanced at the still out Gambit and Switchblade still semi-dazed, with dried blood under her nose and ears.

"I'll be fine," Switchblade said as she knew this time she could only rely on her swords, which she didn't mind.

"I wish I could pull lightening down on this planet," Iron-Girl said as she sent blast after blast at the Martians.

"My turn," Quake said as she unleashed her powers causing the room to shake as it hit the three suspended Exiles causing them to drop to the ground.

"You'll pay for that," Lord R'ch'rd said as he sent a red energy blast from his staff hitting Quake and sending her to the ground hard.

"Got them," Arachne said as she sent out her psi-webs catching the three Exiles and setting them on the ground.

"They're alive but out," Twilight said as she reached them checking their vital signs.

"There's too many," Red Queen said as she glanced seeing Quake slowly getting back to her feet.

"Just the way I like it," Switchblade said as she took down one Red Martian after another with her swords, but not with the ease she would if she wasn't confined to a suit of armor.

"It doesn't matter, you all will die fast but painfully," Lord R'ch'rd said as he raised his staff and the red orb behind him began to glow very bright.

"Not this time," a voice said as a blast of energy hit the leader of the Red Martians.

"St'v!" R'ch'rd spat as he saw the white face of his brother.

"About time," Iron-Girl said as she saw a bunch of Green Martians race into the room engaging the Red Martians followed by a group of familiar faces.

Quake was glad to see Super Soldier enter the room with Sunfire, both Moon Knights, Nocturne, Silhouette, Black Crow, Hellcat, Ant-Man and Blade. It seemed that not only did they find the missing party but had made some new friends and brought a small army with them. Now they just had to survive this fight and they could all go home.

"Cap, you focus your team away from me. I am going to work on that power source," Black Crow said as he looked over his shoulder and saw the ghost form of Giles already near the large glowing orb studying it.

"Got it," Super Soldier said as he didn't know what Crow was up to but he trusted him and commanded his soldiers into battle.

"Mariko!" Nocturne said in shock when she saw her friend go vampire.

Sunfire was using her fire power to burn through the Martians. The fire seemed to weaken them, but that wasn't what was bothering Nocturne. It was her vampire side coming out that worried her. She was tearing open throats with her claws and sinking her fangs into them. She didn't know if it bothered her more that she was drinking their blood or she was really enjoying it. Nocturne cared for her friend but she worried about the day she may not be able to come back to her humanity and leave them, her, no choice to permanently stop her.

"There blood tastes so good, I feel superior. Don't worry, T.J., I won't turn any of them," Sunfire said as she sunk her teeth into a Red Martian and just before it was drained she ignited in fire so when she dropped the body to move onto the next it had been turned to ash.

"Not bad old man," Moon Knight 2099 said as she leapt past Moon Knight as she swung her staff hitting a Red Martian and sending it flying backwards with a blast of light.

"What kind of technology is that?" Marc asked as he saw her staff separate and shift and she was now using two crescent moon shaped blades to slice her enemy as he punched his enemy and throwing his crescent moon shaped boomerang blades that came back to him thanks to magnetic trigger in them and his gauntlets.

"Not any special technology," Moon Knight 2099 said as she threw her blades that now looked like Marc's boomerang blades and lodged deep into two Martian heads.

"Why don't you use your light thing you do?" Marc asked as he saw her struggle a little but now had blades in her hand again and had severed he heads off the Martians.

"I have to conserve my energy. Being on Mars we are farther from the Moon," Moon Knight 2099 said in annoyance as she continued to fight not wanting to admit since coming here her connection to the moon wasn't quite right and she was pretty tapped out of the moon's power.

"I forgot about that," Marc said as he realized with his armored suit he wore he didn't notice the change in lack of strength since the suit gave him boosted strength. His other realization was the jealousy he had that Khonshu had given her more than just superhuman strength.

"You know this means war. The truce is over," R'ch'rd said as he pointed and sent a blast of red energy.

"It doesn't have to be this way," St'v said as he leapt out of the way.

"Yes, it does and I won't rest till you're all dead," R'ch'rd said as he raised his arm up and the red glowing orb lit up and the walls exposed as sand came in and with that, the Red Martians made of sand.

"We're getting overwhelmed," Red Queen said as she was having trouble flying through the Martians made of sand.

Super Soldier wished Black Crow would hurry as they were in trouble. He was turning to look at Crow when he heard a loud scream. He turned to see the leader of the Red Martians wave his staff and suddenly sand swarmed all around and then took the shapes of medium sized spears. In a matter of seconds he had an easy hundred spears made of sand and with a swiping motion of his staff they all out in great speed. The evil Martian Leader didn't care as they passed through his sand warriors or even hit his own men, he wanted all of them dead at any cost. Steve shouted a word of warning before he threw up his shield and protected himself against the impact and hoped the others were as lucky.

Hellcat and Ant-Man were not fortunate to have their armor anymore. Black Crow's spell may have granted them the ability to survive on Mars, but there was no armor to protect them against the spears. Ant-Man managed to shrink down small enough but Hellcat got nicked pretty good as she leapt out of the way and now lay to the side holding her bleeding side. The rest of the Secret Avengers survived the attack, and those that had been hit, their armor either deflected the spears or stopped them from going in deep. For those already knocked out, Silhouette and Quake used their powers to protect them from being hit. As for St'v and his few warriors, it was a bit more of a challenge for them as they didn't have protective armor around them. St'v and a few of his warriors used their abilities and survived the attack only losing about three warriors. Now the active Exiles had a little more of a challenge not being able to rely on armored suits.

In a sweet dance of death, Blade flew through the air upon his wings slicing heads off with his blades. When Warren Worthington had become a mutant, he felt like an angel. He never thought that one day he would be become a day walking, vampiric angel of death. On his final swing he turned to see huge spears made of sand coming his way. Without enough time to move, he covers his chest and hope to survive the impact, but is surprised when all he feels is heat. He looks to see Sunfire, engulfed in flames almost going super nova as she creates an intense field of heat and fire to disintegrate the spears upon impact. When the threat ends she wavers and begins to drop, but Blade flies to her and catches her and looks deep into her eyes, "I've got you."

Twilight did her best to focus her white light on the Martians and away from her friends. It seemed to take more to drain and slow them down but she was managing. The only good thing was the Red Martians made of sand seemed to puff out in a burst of sand upon direct eye contact of her white light. As she grew confident, an elderly woman such as herself keeping up with the young ones, Lenore Fenzl failed to see the new threat coming. She turned just in time to see a few large spears of sand coming right at her. She thought it was all over until Nocturne flew up against her and something weird happened. Instead of Nocturne passing through her, Twilight somehow stepped into her as Nocturne was now completely covering her entire body. She could feel Nocturne in the back of her mind but Lenore was in control of her now shadow coated body. Twilight smiled in surprise as the spears hit her body and at worst, knocked her back with a little pain but no puncture wounds.

"How did you do that?" Red Queen asked flying up next to her two-in-one teammates.

"I don't know," Twilight responded.

"That was Twilights voice, is T.J. in there?" Red Queen asked.

"I can feel her in the back of my mind but it's like I've possessed her body. I've been trying to get her off me but I can't seem to do it," Twilight said as she suddenly went wide eyed.

"What?" Red Queen began to ask when she turned to see what Twilight was gapping at to witness a Red Martian coming right at her only to have a strange stinger shoot out of her body, shift from green to a more reddish color, stab the Martian and then retract back into her body.

"How did?" Was all Twilight could whisper as Red Queen shrugged, just as confused as she was.

"Looks like your best still wasn't enough," St'v said as he got to his feet, his staff glowing green as he stared at his evil brother.

"Oh, that was nothing," R'ch'rd said as he raised his arms, red light glowing causing everyone to grabbed their heads and start to go to their knees.

_Now_ Giles said as Black Crow called on his gifts and might and produced a spear and Giles worked his magic.

The red light began to flicker as the leader of the Red Martians turned and screamed in protest as everyone in the room saw the Black Crow holding a spear up high and a strange ghost materialize right behind him. The ghost seemed to cast a spell and as it began to glow with a strange mystical light, it merged with Black Crow. Just as they both looked to explode with power light, Crow stabbed the Red Orb with his spear causing al the magical light to flow into it. Everyone closed their eyes and winced as an explosion of red and white light went off and engulfed the room. When the light cleared, the red orb was on the ground, with a dim glow, Crow lay on the ground barely moving and all sand Red Martians had vanished instantly as R'ch'rd lay on the ground, shivering and powerless, his staff no longer glowing.

"It's over. Now I will use the orb to unite our people and go home," St'v said as he raised his staff and brought it down and into his brother's head ending him and his evil once and for all.

"Giles?" Black Crow whispered as he managed to raise his head and see the ghostly form of his best friend starting to flicker.

_You did it. You now have what you need to succeed and no longer need me. _

"No, you can't go," Black Crow whispered trying to reach out.

_My time is done. Thank you my friend, you've always been like a son to me. I love you._

"I love you too," Crow cried as his long time servant and friend leaned down and evaporated seconds after kissing his forehead.

_**Epilogue**_

"I wish there was more we could do to help the Green Martians," Arachne said as the entire group of Secret Avengers and Exiles landed back on the A-Station.

"Me too, especially after them helping tend and heal our teammates," Steve said as he glanced at Twilight and Nocturne, with the help of Mimic when he came to explaining how the Antibody worked and coaching them to separate.

"But, they now have what they need to help their kind and go home," Mimic said as he glanced and saw that Dazzleshot had not left Gambit's side once since they both woke.

"Steve, look!" Quake screamed as they all paused and stared at the main control room.

Alarms and distress calls were going off like crazy. Monitors showed massive attacks all over the world, including the Statue of Liberty. There were distress calls coming from Salem-X, the Avengers Academy and even Thunderbolt Mountain. While they were gone, someone had launched an attack on the Avengers and their friends and allies.

**Next: Issue #14 – Acts of Doom – Part Ten & Secret Avengers: Acts of Doom – Part Eleven**

*****But first check out next month's Acts of Doom Issue #1 for Part One for the crossover event that runs through all my tittles. *****


	15. Acts of Doom Part Ten & Eleven

**Avengers Inc. **

**Issue #14 – Acts of Doom – Part Ten**

_**Stark Enterprises**_

_**Tony Stark's Secret Board Room**_

Tony stood in the center of the room as he had holographic images and screens all around him. Avengers Inc had become successful and they were growing fairly fast. It was a lot to keep track of but thanks to Pepper running Stark Enterprises with the help of James Rhodes & Miss. Arbogast and Edwin Jarvis filling in as the body double of Stark himself. Even though he was had no doubt Pepper would have no problems and that the company would still thrive, there were a few things that did end up surprising him. First were Edwin and Miss Arbogast starting to date. He never saw that coming. Then there was Pepper and James's "secret" project they were working on with the help of Suzi the Cybermancer. They didn't know he knew about their secret project, but for now he would entertain them and not dive in for full details, but his A.I. System JARVIS would alert him with full details if a danger or threat arises out of it.

He did a quick assessment of the different divisions of Avengers Inc. The core team, Mighty Avengers consisting of Captain America Bucky Barnes, Falcon, Tigra, Novastar, Spider-Man, Goliath, Namora and Songbird were currently at the Avengers Mansion awaiting his arrival, which was why he was currently ignoring Dr. Strange's Illuminati summons. He needed to finish up here and get there for a press conference and dedication that would be starting soon to reveal the Avengers Mansion Museum. A museum for the public with all proceeds going to charity as the real Avengers Mansion and living quarters was now in a secret pocket in Pym Space. He glanced and saw all had arrived and he would be there in moments via a Pym Door.

Then there were the other two main teams, one completely in hiding and the other acting as their own team but secretly connected to the Avengers. He had lost communication with the Secret Avengers but Steve Rogers and his team consisting of Black Crow, Switchblade, Hellcat, Arachne, Silhouette, Moon Knight, Quake and Ant-Man Eric O'Grady were still on Mars and all life signs were still registering. He then glanced over at the screen with the Thunderbolts and saw Hawkeye and Mockingbird currently conducting training sessions with their team of villains turned heroes consisting of Mach-VII, Atlas, Arcticblast, Cyclone, Webtress, Diamondback, Dragoness, Stonewall, Bengal the new Ronin and Wildpride. They had started getting positive press and once they were on the level of the Avengers then their connection would be revealed.

Then there was the academy, which had grown faster than he had expected. When the idea of The Avengers Academy and Camp Pym being created to train the young and inexperienced into responsible, capable and possibly Avengers he never it would be this big this fast. They had to even add additional staff making the roster of She-Hulk, Black Knight, Justice, Crystal, Gauntlet, Quicksilver and Diamond Lil, Jacosta 2.0 joining Henry Pym and Janet Van Dyne. Stark nodded in pride as he saw the large roster of students, which he noticed a chunk of them had just been taken by Henry and a few other staff members to the new special training field – Area 51. He would love to watch this in action but he didn't have time so he would have to watch the tapes later.

Since then they had put together three more teams, two acquired by the board and one put together by Stark but all three deemed necessary despite the original intent to wait to start placing new Avenger Inc teams. The first was the Canadian based team, the Alpha Avengers. The Canadian super hero team, Alpha Flight had been through a lot over the years, used, manipulated, hunted and abused. They were recently on the verge of being extinct so Tony and Steve had stepped in. A few Alphans had gone to teams like Salem-X & Secret Avengers while a few with a majority of the young ones has been folded into the Avengers Academy. With the remaining Alphans still wanting to be a team based in Canada, the Avengers Inc team Alpha Avengers was formed.

Tony had secretly bought into Flight Industries, which would serve as a secret headquarters and supporter of the new team. The company would still be run publicly by Groundhog, Stitch, Nemesis and Madison Jeffries. Then there were two others that would serve both company and super hero team. Hightech was now the computer systems between company and team while Heather Hudson, the Vindicator would act as the liaison between the two entities and Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. Mac Hudson would then lead Alpha Avengers which consisted of fellow Alphans, Witchfire, Northstar, Shiver, Puck, Sasquatch & Persuasion. Tony and Steve had then decided to add three more members, Box, Madison's adopted son and fellow Avengers Living Lightening and Warbird, where Carol Danvers would act as co-leader of the team.

The second team acquired was one, more or less to keep in line and under control and that was the now renamed, Great Lake Avengers. This consisted of Mr. Immortal, Big Bertha, Flatman, Doorman, Squirrel Girl and her pet Tippy-Joe and Dr. Cindy Shelton taking on the newest version of Grasshopper. They had placed two new recruits onto this team, too experienced & unwilling to be placed in the Academy but not quite right to place with the Thunderbolts. First was the Selah Burke the Sun Girl, who was secretly Lightmaster's daughter who had stolen and modified a suit to give her powers to fight evil. The second was her boyfriend, Mark Sim who went by the name Haechi. He was secretly an Inhuman-Human half-breed, whose mother had gone to the grave with his father's identity. Only with her last breath did she reveal he was half Inhuman and then injected him with a spec of Tarragon Crystal that triggered a semi-Inhuman transformation. Along with heightened physical abilities of a normal Inhuman he grew a horn in the middle of his forehead that was the focal of his powers. They had originally assigned Machine Man as the team's leader and Avenger mentor-monitor but he had been recently pulled for Tony's third team and had been replaced with one of Steve's close ally, Jack Harrison AKA Jack Flag, who was now going by American Flag or A-Flag for short.

The last team based in Texas, The Rangers, Tony had put together to act with two objectives, to act as an Avenger presence down south more and to also act as a covert team of his own to look into issues as well. What brought his attention to Texas was the original team of Rangers consisting of Firebird, Red Wolf, Phantom Rider, Shooting Star & Texas Twister. Firebrand had left the team and moved on to her own life mainly in Mexico. Red Wolf had left the team as well and went on his own and not too long ago, Phantom Rider Hamilton had died saving his daughter from being possessed by evil ancestor Lincoln Slade. That left now married Shooting Star and Texas Twister fighting crime as a duo. Recently, an oil site explosion by some evil corporate entities had almost cost the two their lives if Armadillo hadn't been there to surprisingly save them. To help calm waters Tony with Steve's press conference as back up went down and helped clean up situation.

While there Tony had convinced the duo to reform the Rangers and be for now a secret sanctioned Avengers Inc team. He even let Armadillo join because he wanted to reform and had publicly saved the day. They wanted the team to be nine members strong and agreed five should be former Avengers but not with current affiliations and one more unknown recruit. Steve had placed his other ally Free Spirit on the team. The five ex-Avengers were Black Widow serving as co-leader and liaison to Tony, Hercules, USAgent, Machine Man who he pulled from GLA and Sandman who they were giving William Baker once final chance at being an Avenger and reformed villain. Their first mission was to follow up on two former Avengers he wanted to recruit but had gone missing, Photon and former Ranger Firebird. What had happened yesterday had changed things for him and the team.

Black Widow and the team had reported in except Machine Man. They had no lead on Firebird but Machine Man had never returned. It wasn't until a woman in her twenties, wearing a similar outfit to former Ranger Red Wolf arrived carrying what was left of Machine Man. This woman was William Talltrees younger sister that he had sent into hiding when she was very little when his family was being killed. She said she didn't know she had a brother or who her birth parents were till the spirit of Owayodota appeared to her revealing and bestowing on her the power to be the next Red Wolf. As she was sent out she discovered the remains of Machine Man and made her way to the Rangers since that was her brother's old team and the group name on Machine Man's ID card.

Once she was there, she picked up a scent that matched on Machine Man and it was revealed in a panic by Armadillo that he was the one that had killed Machine Man when they were out and was a plant by Doom in a plot to destroy the Avengers and their allies. Armadillo, holding Free Spirit by the neck in once hand was about to push a devise in his other hand that would alert Doom when something caused the devise to explode and Armadillo to be knocked back freeing Free Spirit. They looked up and there was a woman dressed in a Phantom Rider outfit. It turned out to be Jaime Slade who had somehow gained the powers of the Phantom Rider and had come here to join her father's old team. As to not alert Doom, Armadillo was secretly detained in a holding cell in the Ranger's headquarters and Free Spirit had decided this was not for her and quit. To make up for the loss, he allowed Phantom Rider and Red Wolf to join the Rangers. It seemed a something big was happening and Tony had to figure it out, which was what he was doing while the Rangers stood on stand by.

Tony looked over to the monitor and saw that the data was coming and there were several red flags forming on former Avengers or allies that had vanished. The same data was being sent to Black Widow as well since they would be in charge of following up on these missing people and interrogating Armadillo and looking into more of what Doom was up to. All they had gotten out of Armadillo was that Doom was working on something he called the Doominators. His gut told him his Rangers could stumble onto something big and until he could assist them they might need some muscle. That is why he had already been in contact with an old friend and after a few promises of protection and assurance he had complete intellectual control, Hulk was already on his way to Texas. Tony had his suit on and was about to go through his portal when the system alarms went off and all went to heck in an instant, everywhere.

He saw Braddock Manor & Xavier's school under attack as well as several other places, including the explosion at the Statue of Liberty. A distress call went off from Camp Pym and in the same second, Camp Pym and Area 51 suddenly went communication silent. Something had just shut down the Academy and the students were in danger. Then he saw a large group of villains, which at a glance he saw the Wrecking Crew among them, blow away the side of Thunderbolt Mountain. He also saw strange reading coming from the moon seconds before the A-Station went offline. Even the Alpha Avengers and the Great Lakes Avengers appeared to be under attack. It seemed Doom had made his move and declared all out war on the Avengers. His suit was on, sent a message out to Black Widow Pepper and then went through the portal to join he Mighty Avengers just as he saw them go under fire by something and scrambling to save the bystanders.

Iron-Man arrived and quickly dodged an incoming blast. People were screaming and running everywhere. "Status!"

"We're under attack. We were standing here waiting for you and that giant sphere in the shape of Doom's head arrived and began opening fire with hundreds of laser blasts that haven't let up," Captain America said as he kept his shield up to deflect laser blasts.

"You're not the only ones. Before I got here, reports came of attacks everywhere. Doom has declared war on all Avengers and our allies," Iron-Man said as he quickly sent his team the update.

"People are dying," Namora said as she saved two people from a blast as a third was hit and fell.

"I have had enough!" Angelica said as she shot into the air.

Calling on her new Nova Force infused Firestar powers she went super nova. A power blast of power came from Novastar that hit, consumed the Doom Head causing it to explode in a million pieces. Having used so much power in one blast, Angelica got dizzy and dropped from the sky. Falcon quickly flew and caught her while Goliath, Songbird and Spider-Man used their combined powers to deflect and catch all the falling debris from the destroyed Doom Head. The threat appeared to be over for now.

"Nice once girl," Falcon said as he landed and helped Novastar onto her feet.

"This is crazy, I can't seem to reach anyone," Iron-Man said as he continuously tried to get updates on the rest of Avengers Inc and their allies.

"What ever Doom had planned he really didn't send much of a threat," Tigra said as she joined the others after finishing getting more civilians to safety.

"We need to get organized and go where we are needed and find out," James Barnes started to say when a blast hit him sending him flying backwards.

"Oh, we have just begun, my friends," a voice said as they all turned to see thirteen never before seen figures dressed in costumes standing on a giant floating platform.

"The Doominators," Tony whispered to himself as he his brain and computer data started putting things together.

"Kill them all, no one is left breathing!" Revenger shouted as the Doominators charged to meet the oncoming Mighty Avengers.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Secret Avengers<strong>_

**Acts of Doom – Part Eleven**

_**A-Station**_

_**Above Earth's Orbit**_

"What is going on?" Arachne asked as she saw all the screens playing the war raging back on Earth.

"We need to get back to there right away," Steve Rogers said as he looked at the group of Exiles standing off to the side tending to each other, except for Moon Knight 2099 who was visiting with his Moon Knight and then over to Black Crow who was standing strong but in is eyes you could see a sense of loss.

"I'll fire up the transport back," Silhouette started to say when something hit the A-Station causing it to shake violently before loosing all power and going dark.

"What happened?" Mimic asked as the backup lights kicked on.

"Something knocked us out. I've managed to divert all power to the life support and gravity support to keep us all grounded and the A-Station from going adrift. Other than that everything else is down including communications and transport back home," Quake said.

"Gambit, you think you can teleport to Earth from here?" Dazzleshot asked as everyone turned to the cloak wearing mutant.

"Not sure, but even by myself I wouldn't risk it," Gambit said not really knowing if he could make it that far or not, especially when in unfamiliar territory.

"Well, we're all equipped to survive space, we could attempt to fly down to Earth," Mimic offered.

"The moon," Moon Knight 2099 said out loud without realizing it as she closed her eyes and could suddenly feel it, calling out to her.

"Why would we go to the moon?" Hellcat asked rolling her eyes at the Exile.

"No, I feel it too, something's causing a distress," Marc said as he felt a pull.

"What are they talking about?" Ant-Man asked to no one in particular when there was suddenly a bright flash of light.

"Lockjaw?" Steve asked as the saw the large Inhuman teleporting dog.

"The blast that hit us came from the moon. They are under attack and they need out help," Moon Knight 2099 said as she ran over and rubbed the large dogs head like they were old friends.

"How do you know all that?" Moon Knight asked the female version of himself.

"Can't explain right now but I can understand him and we have to go with him. Black Bolt is near death and the Earth Villains and Inhuman Terrorists are trying to take over the Royal Palace. Queen Medusa needs us," Moon Knight 2099 replied.

"Then we go, and would appreciate all who would like to help," Super Soldier said as he looked at the Exiles.

"We are all in this together," Mimic said as they all gathered around the dog.

"Um, if my memory serves me correct, can't only the royal Inhuman bloodline understand Lockjaw?" Quake asked as she moved past her teammate Moon Knight as he stared at his female counterpart as they all vanished in a flash of light.

"What the!?" Ant-Man shouted as the group immediately scattered to avoid a blast upon their arrival on the moon.

Steve Rogers, the Super Soldier quickly assessed the situation around them. Royal Palace could be seen under attack by what appeared to be Inhuman Terrorists as well as costumed villains. Even within and near the city boarders were the same group attacking as the Inhumans tried to defend their home. Then Steve looked over and saw a large cannon like weapon that was pointed in the direction of the A-Station. That is what must have hit their base and it appeared it was charging for another blast. They would have to move fast and in all directions.

"Steve, I just ran a scan and I am seeing traces of Doom Tech on those villains," Moon Knight said as Quake confirmed the same thing.

"Looks like Doom took a bunch of petty thugs and low level costumed villains and gave them an upgrade," Quake added.

"We need to get into the Palace," Moon Knight 2099 said after looking at Lockjaw.

"We need to split up. I need that Cannon taken down fast. Once done they can join a group to assist the attacker near the city. The rest of us will go into the city via Lockjaw where we will then split in two, one group handle the attackers in the Palace while the other tends to Black Bolt and the royal family," Steve said as they all divided up and went into action to save the Inhumans and their home, all while a large bald figure stood and watched it all.

"Medusa?" Steve called once the team split and then Lockjaw teleported him, Moon Knight 2099, Moon Knight and Black Crow directly into a secluded room.

"Over here," Medusa shouted as Lockjaw and the four heroes ran to see Black Bolt lying on the bed covered in blood.

"What happened?" Steve asked as he noticed there was no one else in the room and no way in or out, minus the abilities of Lockjaw.

"We received no warning. A bunch of Inhuman Terrorists declared war on us and attacked. We figured we had it in covered when a portal opened and numerous Doombots and hundreds of costumed villains attacked. The Doombots transformed and formed a giant cannon which fired on the Palace and then fired off into space. In the fist cannon blast I was injured which was enough of a distraction that an Inhuman traitor sliced our King's throat. After killing the terrorist, I had Lockjaw bring me and Black Bolt to this hidden room," Medusa explained as her hair wrapped tight around her husband's neck to hold the bleeding.

"Allow me," Black Crow said as he used his gifts to try and heal the King.

"Why would Doom attack us?" Medusa asked with anger.

"He's waged war on Earth and the Avengers," Steve said as he quickly informed the Queen of what they knew.

"What can we do to help?" Moon Knight 2099 asked as he bowed causing Marc to look oddly at the Exile.

"I," was all Medusa got out when the wall suddenly exploded inwards and dozens of Inhuman and villains came rushing in and attacking full force.

_**Acts of Doom Interlude**_

_**Stark Enterprises**_

"Where's Tony?" James Rhodes asked as a beautiful red head stepped into the room.

"He's busy," Pepper Pots, the acting CEO said as she stepped into the room where James Rhodes, Suzi Endo, and Miss Abbogast sat around a table.

"We are about to have a conference he has to be here," Bambi said in frustration, but not surprised.

"And he will be," Edwin Jarvis said walking into the room and then initiating his image inducer to suddenly make him look like Tony Stark.

"I don't like this," Bambi said rolling her eyes at Jarvis Stark.

"Me either, but Tony is in his private board room and asked not to be disturbed," Pepper added as a strange chime sounded activating the alert that someone had entered the main lobby of the building.

"I am picking up three figures entering the building, a boy about seventeen and two adult woman," Suzi said as her Cybermancer visor assembled over her eyes.

"Well neither of them look like Mr. Modo and the boy is obviously not with the two woman," Pepper said as the image came up in the center of their meeting table.

"Scanners show, if not for the age difference, the boy to be a close match to Danny Rand while the two ladies are definitely Jessica Drew and Sybil Dvoirsk aka Spider-Woman and Skein," Cybermancer reported.

"What are those two doing here and together?" James Rhodes asked to no one in particular.

"I will go down and," Pepper began to say when a chime sounded indicating an incoming call.

"Mr. Modo is conferencing in," Suzi said as her visor vanished and they all turned to a large holographic screen.

"Greetings, Mr. Modo," Pepper Potts said to the image of a large white bald man.

"Ah, I see Mr. Stark made it," Mr. Modo said right away glancing at Jarvis.

"Yes, I" was all Jarvis Stark managed to say before the image of Mr. Modo shifted to that of a silver masked, green hooded figure before Doom's laugh caused a strange energy to shoot out of the monitor before blinking out.

"Argh!" Cybermancer screamed as she grabbed her head and then fell to the ground as all the power went out putting them in complete darkness.

"Suzi?" Bambi called out as the room lit up slightly from the glow coming form the middle of Pepper's chest.

"Emergency chest light harness Tony made for me," Pepper lied as she helped Jarvis Stark up and James knelt down next to Suzi.

"Seems what ever Doom sent it knocked out all the power in the building and since Suzi was completely connected into the system it caused a feed back to her brain. She's alive but unconscious," James Rhoades said looking up at everyone.

"You think this is connected to that young Danny in the lobby or Jessica and her criminal friend?" Pepper asked looking at James.

"I don't know, but I should go check it out. Tony isn't answering, appears he's already left the building," James said as he stood up and made a motion to remotely call his new armor Tony had created for him.

"I wonder what Doom is after?" Jarvis Stark asked as what ever had hit the building had affected his image inducer.

"He want's you, Mr. Stark," a voice called out seconds after the wall exploded inwards and a man stepped in wearing a yellow and brown armored suit cracking with energy.

"Look's like someone got an upgrade," James said as he looked at the villain known as the Shocker.

"He's not going anywhere with you," a voice called out and they all turned to see two ladies step through the hole in the wall behind Shocker each standing on the side of a young man with glowing fists and aura around his body that helped light the darkness.

"Jessica," James nodded as everyone's attention was turned away form him at the moment and he jumped into the dark corner to allow his armor to hit him and begin to attach to his body.

"Oh, he doesn't have a choice. What Doom wants he gets," Shocker said as what he did next took everyone by surprise.

He raised his arms and let of a blast that blew a hole through the ceiling and straight up to the blue sky above. He then grabbed the Stark looking Jarvis and shot straight up through the hole but not before leaving a nice surprise. Just as Shocker and Jarvis Stark cleared the building and was off into the open sky above a large electrical energy like blast emitted from his suit hitting the Stark Enterprises building below with great force that caused the building to shake seconds before it exploded and began to collapse inwards.

"Pepper!" James said as he moved forward in his armor as he heard everyone scream and then followed by everything caving in and the world going completely dark.

**Next: Issue #15 – Acts of Doom – Part Twenty & Secret Avengers: Acts of Doom – Part Twenty-One**

**But first: check out the following tittles before you return here**

********* Acts of Doom continues on in all 116X tittles*****

**Part One: Acts of Doom #1**

**Parts Two & Three: Salem-X #62**

**Parts Four & Five: Power Pack #58**

**Parts Six & Seven: Mutant Generation Force #59**

**Parts Eight & Nine: Sensational X-Men #58**

**Parts Ten & Eleven: Avengers Inc #14**

**Then **

**Parts Twelve & Thirteen: Salem-X #63**

**Parts Fourteen & Fifteen: Power Pack #59**

**Parts Sixteen & Seventeen: Mutant Generation Force #60**

**Parts Eighteen & Nineteen: Sensational X-Men #59**

**Parts Twenty & Twenty-One: Avengers Inc #15**

**Conclusion: Acts of Doom #2**


End file.
